Another Miracle
by voldemortslave
Summary: Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya. It's a sequel from One Day for Christmas.
1. Obsesi Baru

**Another Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : voldemortslave**

* * *

 **This fanfiction is represented to my deepest feeling 'bout Tomione and this is a sequel for my story, One Day for Christmas. If you haven't read yet One Day for Christmas, i suppose you to read it first :)**

 **Warning : This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Summary : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.**

* * *

 **1\. Obsesi Baru**

 _DIA milikku. Aku akan mendapatkannya_.

Setidaknya kalimat itu adalah hal yang menghantui Tom Riddle dalam enam hari ini. Seorang Tom Riddle dengan sebuah obsesi barunya. Ya, karena sekarang ia harus menambah satu lagi dalam daftar impian yang harus ia dapatkan.

Mendapatkan gadis itu kembali kepadanya.

Tom Riddle tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah picisan seperti ini. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis selama hidupnya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berurusan dengan perihal cinta adalah hal yang bodoh.

Ya, hal yang bodoh hingga Ibunya bisa mencintai seorang muggle menjijikkan yang bukan lain adalah Ayahnya. Ia tak mau menjadi bodoh dan buta karena cinta. _Cinta adalah omong kosong._

Tom mengetukkan jari-jarinya diatas meja dengan tempo yang beraturan. Perasaannya pada gadis itu jelas-jelas bukan cinta. Ia menyukainya, tentu saja —ia tidak menyangkalnya. Bahwa nyatanya dia memang gadis yang sangat menarik dan ia terpikat akan pesonanya. Kecerdasannya, kecantikannya, penampilannya dan semua yang ada pada gadis itu membuatnya tersihir.

Gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang tak pernah ia temukan pada gadis-gadis yang ia temui. Keegoisannya, tipu dayanya, membuat Tom merasa bahwa gadis itu mirip dengannya. Alasan terakhir hingga Tom menjadi sangat tertarik dengannya, karena ia mengetahui nyaris segala tentang hal yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dan ia membeberkan tentang masa depannya yang begitu buruk bahkan untuk dibayangkan.

Kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja, layaknya buih.

Hermione Granger, Tom memejamkan matanya saat menggumamkan namanya lamat-lamat. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat madunya yang bergelombang, garis wajah yang tegas dan memiliki bibir yang sangat lembut, yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya— _miliknya_. Gadis itu datang dari masa depan yang sialnya, Tom lupa untuk bertanya dari tahun mana ia berasal. Jelas ia tidak sempat bertanya untuk itu. Tidak, pada saat terakhir gadis itu menghilang. Ia tentu menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya untuk melakukan hal lebih _penting_.

Tapi dari tahun mana ia berasal jelas sangat penting!

Tom mengepalkan tinjunya dan menghantam meja yang ia ketuk-ketukkan dari tadi itu dengan kesal. Wajahnya tak terbaca, dan Tom menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak peduli apabila Burke tua itu akan mengomelinya karena menghantam mejanya.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Ia terjebak pada sebuah kebingungan yang teramat dalam dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Sejak hari pertama menghilangnya Hermione, Tom sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca segala buku yang berhubungan dengan waktu. Ia membaca tentang Time-Turner di perpustakaan milik Malfoy, tapi benda itu hanya mampu mengembalikan waktu ke masa lalu paling lama 5 jam berdasarkan sejarah dan benda itu tak bisa membawanya ke masa depan. Sedangkan kenyataan yang ia alami bahwa ia baru saja menemui gadis yang terdampar ditahun yang sangat jauh dari tahunnya. Yang ia sesali sekali lagi, ia tak tahu di tahun apa gadis itu berada.

Bahkan ia mencoba untuk memodifikasi Time-Turner yang dengan mudah ia dapatkan dengan mengandalkan koneksi para pengikutnya. Masalahnya, Time-Turner benar-benar mendapatkan pengawasan ketat dari Kementrian Sihir dan jumlahnya pun hanya satu. Dengan modifikasi, setidaknya jika ia tak bisa berada di tahun gadis itu berada, ia bisa mengulang waktu dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali. Tapi sialnya, karena keterlambatan para pengikutnya—selama tiga hari—dalam membawa Time-Turner membuatnya jengkel. Ia tak dapat mengembalikan waktu dimana ia bertemu dengan Hermione dan modifikasinya juga gagal.

Itu alasan mengapa suasana hatinya begitu buruk belakangan ini. Tom memijit keningnya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit depresinya—meski ia tahu bahwa itu tak membantu sama sekali. Karena Hermione Granger, si Mudblood menyebalkan yang membuatnya frustasi dalam enam hari ini.

"Tom, astaga, kukira kau sudah pulang daritadi," Burke muncul dari sela-sela rak yang penuh berisi barang-barang antik miliknya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Ini malam tahun baru, Tom. Kau ini anak muda, jangan habiskan malammu di tempat yang membosankan seperti ini."

Tom menoleh ke arah Burke dan tersenyum tipis. _Hermione Granger, aku bahkan hingga tak sadar waktu kalau ternyata ini sudah jam pulang gara-gara memikirkanmu_ , gerutu Tom dalam hati. "Saya akan pulang sekarang,"

Burke dengan perut buncit dalam pakaiannya yang terlihat sempit, hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia mengibaskan satu tangannya ke depan wajahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Pulang sana,"

Tom mengangguk kecil dan ia memakai jubahnya. Pada saat ia hendak pergi, Burke menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Tom." Ucapnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kantong hitam penuh yang terikat. Awalnya, ia menatap kantong itu dengan tatapan prihatin, namun kemudian ia menggeleng kecil. "Ini, ambilah. Belilah sesuatu untuk tahun baru ini,"

Burke memberikan kantong hitam yang bisa Tom tebak berisi penuh dengan kepingan Galleon didalamnya, dengan wajah yang nampak setengah rela setengah keberatan. Tapi pada saat ia memberikannya, Burke menepuk bahu Tom secara formal. "Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras disini. Selamat ulang tahun, nak."

Tom tersenyum tipis dengan sopan, meski nyatanya raut wajah tak suka terlihat sangat jelas. "Terimakasih, Mr Burke."

Kemudian Tom berpamitan pada Burke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia menghirup udara dingin saat ia sudah di luar pintu toko Borgin and Burkes, tempat dimana ia bekerja. Salju masih terus turun di malam tahun baru ini dan suhu udara pun semakin dingin. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, berjalan keluar menyusuri jalan. Masalahnya, salju di gang Knockturn Alley mulai menumpuk dan itu buruk karena menyusahkannya untuk berjalan. Tom mendecakkan lidahnya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dengan gerakan santai ia mengibaskan tongkatnya lalu sedetik kemudian jalanan yang tertutup salju di hadapannya sudah membelah menjadi dua sisi. Ia tidak suka segala _sesuatu_ yang menghalanginya.

Terkecuali untuk Hermione.

Berbicara mengenai Hermione, ia teringat bahwa sempat-sempatnya gadis itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya di detik-detik terakhirnya.

Tom yakin tanpa ia beritahu pun Hermione pun sebenarnya tahu bahwa ia tak pernah menyukai hari ulang tahunnya. Lagipula, ia tahu segalanya kan?

 _Gadis sialan_ , gumam Tom. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Tom membenci hari kelahirannya, gadis itu tetap mengucapkannya. Tapi ia tak dapat menyangkal, bahwa nyatanya ia menyukai ucapan gadis itu padanya.

.

Omong-omong, apa yang tidak Tom suka dari Hermione?

.

Jawabannya, _tidak ada_.

.

Dia memasukan kedua tangannya dalam jubahnya dan ketika ia sampai pada ujung gang, langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platinum berdiri dengan menyender di dinding ujung gang Knockturn Alley. Pria itu langsung menegapkan tubuhnya begitu matanya menangkap sosok Tom. Ia menunduk sedikit; menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

Itu Abraxas Malfoy, pengikutnya yang paling setia dan paling berwibawa diantara yang lainnya. Ia merupakan pengikut yang selalu bersamanya selama tujuh tahun ia berada di Hogwarts dan sampai detik ini, ia belum pernah mengecewakan Tom. Semoga dia tidak pernah mengecewakan Tom, karena itu akan berakibat sangat fatal bagi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tom mengawali percakapan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang langsung pada intinya.

Abraxas segera menoleh ke arah Tom dengan pandangan sopan dan melangkah mendekat. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, berhati-hati untuk memulai perkataanya. "Kementerian sudah mendeteksi adanya sihir lain dalam Time-Turner yang mencoba untuk mengubah sistemnya."

Tom memejamkan matanya sejenak, rahangnya kemudian mengeras. "Kita bicarakan ditempat lain,"

Abraxas mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Tom. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan layaknya orang biasanya, seolah mereka memang rekan. Itu adalah hal yang biasa diakukan apabila mereka memang sedang berada di ruang publik. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja perbedaan itu sangat kental terasa. Abraxas berjalan terlalu sopan dan ia bahkan tak berani bertanya kemana Tom akan membawa mereka.

Namun langkahnya berhenti saat Tom juga tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Abraxas kemudian memandang bingung saat Tom berhenti hanya untuk melihat papan nama _Hawkins and Buggs's Ca_ _fé._ Apa mungkin ia ingin makan disini? Tom mengalihkan pandangannya ke Abraxas dan kemudian ia berkata, "Kita bicara didalam,"

Tom memasuki café itu terlebih dahulu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Abraxas dibelakangnya. Café itu nampak ramai, bahkan untuk malam tahun baru seperti sekarang ini. Suasana sangat meriah karena ada _band_ yang menghibur makan malam mereka. Meja-meja hampir tak ada yang terlihat kosong, Abraxas ingin menyarankan untuk memilih tempat lain saja namun Tom tetap melangkahkahkan kakinya menuju lebih dalam lagi. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengikuti Tuannya.

Ternyata dugaan bahwa tak ada meja kosong lagi adalah salah, karena nyatanya ada beberapa meja yang masih tersisa; sekitar tiga meja lagi. Ada meja yang dekat dengan _band_ , di pojok kanan dan tiga meja dari belakang. Abraxas yakin bahwa Tom akan memilih di pojok karena yang akan mereka bicarakan mengenai sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Tom—

—dugaannya salah lagi.

Tom tahu-tahu saja sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk di bangku meja yang dekat dengan _band_. Abraxas mengerutkan dahinya samar, karena selama hampir sembilan tahun lamanya ia mengenal Tom, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tom terlihat nyaman ditengah keramaian. Ia tahu betul bahwa Tom sama sekali tak suka suasana gaduh, tapi apakah mungkin—

.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

.

Tom tidak mungkin melakukan ini demi ulangtahunnya hari ini.

.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Abraxas merinding.

.

"Kenapa?" Suara Tom membuat Abraxas tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru bersikap untuk biasa dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung di hadapan Tom.

"Tuan, apa tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai untuk kita membicarakan masalah ini?" Tanya Abraxas dengan ragu. Melihat Tom menaikkan satu alisnya, membuatnya buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksud saya, kita bisa duduk di pojok dan menjauh dari keramaian—"

"Aku ingin duduk disini," ucap Tom dengan nada dingin. Ucapannya lebih mirip sebuah titah yang tak dapat ditentang. "Kau keberatan, Malfoy?"

Menggeleng dengan cepat adalah hal yang amat membantu di tengah situasi seperti ini. Tom kemudian tersenyum simpul dan ia menoleh ke arah _band_ yang tengah menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan tema tahun baru. Hampir semua pelanggan di café ini mengikuti nyanyiannya dengan gembira.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan matanya jatuh ke arah tiga lilin yang melayang di meja mereka. Alasan mengapa Riddle memilih untuk duduk di meja ini karena ini adalah mejanya yang digunakannya bersama Hermione malam itu. Seperti mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, meja ini masih kosong ditengah situasi yang sangat ramai seperti sekarang ini. Seakan-akan memang sengaja dikosongkan agar ia dapat duduk disana.

"Mr. Riddle! Oh, senang sekali melihat anda berada disini!" Seorang wanita yang nampak familiar di mata Tom menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Ah, itu adalah pelayan yang melayaninya malam itu. Si pelayan yang berusaha menghindarkan temannya agar tidak mengacaukan malamnya dengan Hermione. "Bagaimana kabar anda, sir?"

"Cukup baik, terimakasih." Tom menunjukkan senyum ramahnya yang palsu dan itu adalah hal yang biasa Abraxas lihat apabila mereka di luaran.

"Oh, kulihat anda tidak membawa kekasih anda lagi kemari," mata pelayan berambut hitam itu kemudian tertuju ke arah Abraxas. Senyum lebarnya sedikit menghilang. "Kali ini anda bersama seorang teman?"

Abraxas mengerutkan dahinya saat pelayan itu menyebutkan kata kekasih pada Tom. Apa maksudnya? Tom punya seorang kekasih? Dan kenapa pelayan ini memperlakukan Tom seakan-akan mereka sudah saling kenal?

"Ya, ini temanku." Tom melirik ke arah Malfoy menatap dengan penuh makna dengan senyum palsunya. Pelayan itu kemudiam tersenyum sopan pada Abraxas dengan formalitas.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk dua pria yang menarik ini?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan nada yang kelewat ramah.

"Aku hanya butuh kopi hitam," Tom menjawab langsung. Ia melirik ke arah Abraxas tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya apa yang ia ingin pesan. Hanya melemparkan sinyal padanya dan langsung direspon dengan baik oleh Abraxas. "Wiski api,"

"Satu kopi hitam dan satu wiski api, akan segera diantar!" Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari meja mereka, ia menyempatkan untuk berkata, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Miss Dellaine, Mr. Riddle!"

Dan pelayan itu benar-benar meninggalkan meja mereka dengan kerlingan mata jahilnya dibagian akhir. Tom hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan pada saat matanya menuju ke arah Abraxas ia segera menghilangkan senyumnya. Karena saat ini wajah dari pria berambut pirang platinum panjang itu penuh oleh tanda tanya besar.

Sebelum Abraxas mulai bertanya mengenai apa maksud yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu, Tom mengambil tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra peredam suara diantara mereka. "Jadi, apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Kementerian Sihir?"

Seakan tersadar apa tujuan mereka kemari, Abraxas berdeham kecil. "Kementerian mencoba mendeteksi siapa yang berusaha mengotak-atik Time-Turner dengan sihir hitam. Awalnya mereka curiga apakah Time-Turner hilang setelah mendeteksi hal itu, namun setelah di cek ternyata benda itu masih ada ditempatnya."

Tom tersenyum simpul, perhitungannya tepat. Pada sehari setelah ia gagal memodifikasi Time-Turner itu, ia memperintahkan para pengikutnya agar segera mengembalikan benda pemutar waktu itu kembali ke Kementerian Sihir. Jadi tidak ada bukti bahwa benda itu pernah sempat hilang.

"Sekarang mereka tengah mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, menyelidiki motifnya dan mengukur seberapa hitam sihir yang berusaha menerobos sistem Time-Turner," ucap Abraxas dengan nada yang stabil. "Tapi sementara ini mereka menduga bahwa ini semua ada hubungan kuat dengan Grindelwald. Ada beberapa daftar nama penyihir hitam dan tak ada dugaan yang menjurus ke arah yang lain."

"Maksudmu, kita aman?" Tanya Tom.

"Ya, My Lord." Ucap Abraxas dengan yakin. Pesanan mereka kemudian datang dengan pelayan pria yang mengantarkannya tanpa basa-basi, langsung meninggalkan meja mereka. "Saya seutuhnya yakin."

"Kerja yang bagus, Ab." Ucap Tom dengan seringainya. Abraxas berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik nafas lega secara berlebihan karena Tom sudah kembali pada mode memanggilnya dengan 'Ab'. Itu tandanya dia sudah aman.

Kemudian ia kembali mengingat perihal apa yang pelayan itu katakan pada Tom. Ia memberi jeda sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Sungguh, demi jenggot Merlin yang agung, ia benar-benar dilanda penasaran yang teramat sangat—

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," ucap Tom tiba-tiba saat ia tengah menyeduh kopinya. Ia meletakan cangkir kopinya ke meja dengan gerakan yang sangat elegan bak seorang bangsawan. Ia menopang kedua sikunya di atas meja dan jari-jarinya bertautan, lalu pada akhirnya ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai topangan dagunya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh banyak bantuanmu."

Tatapan Abraxas mulai terfokus, "Dengan segala yang saya miliki, saya siap membantu kapanpun," Ia sedikit menunduk, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada Tom. "Hal apa lebih tepatnya yang dapat saya bantu untuk Tuanku?"

"Aku punya masalah yang tak dapat kuselesaikan sendiri," Tom berbicara dengan suara yang geram secara tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan ia dapat menghancurkan apapun yang ada didekatnya. "Kurasa dengan menceritakannya padamu dapat membantuku mengatasi masalahku,"

Abraxas meletakan tangan kirinya di dada kanannya, "Tuan bisa mempercayakannya padaku."

Tom selalu tahu bahwa Abraxas selalu bisa menjaga kepercayaan padanya. Lagipula, ia tidak akan mungkin berani mematahkan kepercayaan itu. Jadi, Tom mulai bercerita. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis."

Abraxas nampak menahan nafasnya dan Tom dapat melihat kerutan samar didahinya. Ia terlalu tegang untuk mendengarkan semua ini.

"Dia bukan gadis biasa—oh, bahkan ia mengenakan celana panjang—dan ia sangat menarik perhatianku."

Tampaknya Abraxas mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan samar, ia menunjukkan senyum simpulnya dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa gelinya pada Tom. Tidak, ia masih ingin hidup. Tapi, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya selama ia mengenal Tom dan ia tak menyangka bahwa yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini karena seorang wanita.

 _Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat menarik melihatnya tertarik pada seorang gadis_ , pikir Abraxas. _Mengapa ia lamban sekali dalam masalah percintaan?_

"Jadi aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali, saat aku pergi ke Diagon Alley minggu lalu saat natal, dan aku menghabiskan malamku bersamanya disini," Tom memulai dan Abraxas diam-diam mengulum senyumnya _—ah, jadi dia baru bertemu sekali dengan gadis itu._

"Dia memandangku ketakutan," _well, itu adalah hal yang wajar_. Tapi dengan segera Abraxas menyadari sesuatu dan mengerutkan dahinya. Selama ia mengenal Tom, tak ada wanita yang memberi reaksi demikian dan— "Itu aneh, tentu saja."

Ya, sangat aneh ketika Abraxas hafal betul setiap ada wanita yang melihat Tom mereka bereaksi seperti ulat yang ditaburi garam diatasnya. Mereka akan tergila-gila akan ketampanannya yang mempesona dan misterius itu.

"Ternyata dia tahu sesuatu tentangku." Suara Tom berubah serius dan itu membuat Abraxas semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya. "Salah, bahkan ia nyaris tahu semua tentang diriku. Ia tahu aku Lord Voldemort."

Abraxas secara reflek berdiri dari duduknya. Seakan ia telah mendapatkan semua runtutan cerita ini dengan jelas, ia dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kernyitan di dahinya dan nyaris meledak, "Saya bersumpah akan mencaritahu siapa pengkhianat diantara—"

"Astaga, Abraxas. Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Tom mengibaskan tongkatnya untuk membuat Abraxas kembali duduk di kursinya. Tom menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ini tidak seperti itu. Tidak ada pengkhianatan dan gadis ini tahu dengan sendirinya."

Abraxas semakin tidak mendapatkan ini dan kernyitannya semakin dalam. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini dia masalahnya," ujar Tom tanpa menghilangkan wibawanya. "Gadis itu ternyata dari masa depan."

Dan detik berikutnya yang Tom dapatkan adalah jatuhnya rahang Abraxas yang melongo layaknya idiot. Ia membeku dalam kondisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sampai ia menyadarinya sendiri. Seakan-akan ia baru disadarkan akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas.

.

.

Obsesi Tom yang mendadak tentang waktu,

.

.

Berusaha memodifikasi Time-Turner agar berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

 _Jadi semua itu karena seorang gadis dari masa depan?_

.

.

"Ya, itu semua karena seorang gadis yang harusnya tetap disini bersamaku," Tom memincingkan matanya dan Abraxas tersentak, bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang ia pikir—ah, ia pasti menyuarakan isi pikiran sialannya itu!

"Kau beruntung Malfoy karena aku tidak mengutukmu." Suara Tom yang pelan namun mengancan itu membuat Abraxas menegang. Sialan, ia dalam tahap memanggil 'Malfoy' lagi. "Kau beruntung karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

 _Terimakasih, Merlin,_ Abraxas bersyukur dalam hati dan ia menunduk menunjukkan penyesalannya. Tom bergeming, lalu kemudian ia lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali?"

Abraxas memandang Tom dalam pandangan yang sopan. Ia sedikit berdeham dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Saya belum pernah mendengar hal yang semacam ini," ujarnya dengan rasa bingung yang kentara. "Bahkan dengan Time-Turner terlalu mustahil untuk membalikkan waktu dalam jangka waktu tahunan."

"Aku juga sudah tahu tentang hal itu, bodoh." Tom berdecak dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. "Maksudku, apabila Time-Turner tidak dapat membantuku, apa ada cara lain? Lorong waktu, portkey atau apapun itu?"

Abraxas menunduk, ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Time-Turner adalah satu-satunya benda sihir yang berhubungan dengan waktu, Tuanku." Jelas Abraxas. Sebelum Tom melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan—mengutuknya, ia bersuara lagi. "Tapi mungkin, kita dapat melakukan alternatif lainnya."

Tom menyimak, membiarkan Abraxas melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Mungkin tidak harus dengan cara datang ke masa dimana gadis itu berada. Lagipula, dia dari masa depan. Kita masih bisa menemukannya."

"Maksudmu kau suruh aku menunggu?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu," tangan Abraxas mulai terasa dingin. Tapi ia berusaha mengontrol rasa takutnya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, darimana gadis itu berasal—selain kenyataan bahwa ia dari masa depan?"

Tom memejamkan matanya, otaknya berputar dengan cepat. "Inggris."

"Dia dalam satu negeri dengan kita kalau begitu," Abraxas tersenyum kecil. Ia butuh informasi lagi. "Apa dia salah satu siswa di Hogwarts pada masanya?"

Tom mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apapun yang dikatan Hermione padanya. _"Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Tom Riddle ternyata banyak bicara dan sangat fanatik terhadap warna asramanya." Sindir Hermione dengan nada sinis_.

Dia tahu tentang asrama Tom.

 _"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apakah Dumbledore tahu perihal nama lainmu?" Tantang Hermione. "Apakah Dumbledore tahu jika kau memiliki pengikut kecil-kecilanmu? Death Eater? Dan tentang kau membunuh pamanmu lalu menjadikannya hocrux keduamu?"_

Dia tahu siapa Dumbledore dan dia terlibat dalam peperangan dalam melawannya.

"Ya, dia pasti dari Hogwarts." Tom menyimpulkan.

"Bagus," senyum Abraxas kini merekah. "Ditahun apa dia berasal?"

Tom mendecakkan lidahnya, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia menahan amarahnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

Abraxas terdiam, tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ia memandang Tom dengan tatapan liciknya, namun Tom tahu benar bahwa jika Abraxas sudah seperti ini, tandanya ia telah membuat suatu ide. Pria dengan rambut pirang platinun dan kerapiannya yang diatas rata-rata itu menyentuh dadanya lagi dengan tangan kirinya. "Izinkan saya menyampaikan sebuah gagasan, My Lord."

Dengan anggukkan dari Tom, Abraxas tersenyum simpul. "Saya memiliki sebuah gagasan," katanya pelan. "Saya sarankan anda untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts, Tuanku,"

* * *

DARI dulu, Tom selalu menginginkan menjadi guru di Hogwarts. Ia lebih merasa lekat kepada sekolah ini daripada kepada orang manapun. Di Hogwarts-lah dia merasa paling bahagia; tempat pertama dan satu-satunya di mana dia merasa betah.

Yang kedua, kastil Hogwarts adalah kubu sihir kuno. Tak diragukan lagi Tom sendiri telah memasuki jauh lebih banyak rahasia kastil ini daripada sebagian besar murid yang melewati tempat ini, namun dia selalu merasa bahwa selalu ada kemungkinan misteri untuk diungkapkan, kisah-kisah sihir untuk disadap di kastil itu.

Yang ketiga, sebagai guru, dia akan memiliki kekuasaan dan pengaruh besar terhadap penyihir-penyihir muda yang ia targetkan untuk menjadi antek-anteknya. Tom memandang Hogwarts sebagai tempat rekrutmen yang sangat berguna, dan tempat dimana dia bisa mulai membentuk pasukan untuknya sendiri.

Itu obsesinya dulu, saat ia berusia delapan belas tahun dan baru saja lulus dari sana. Bahkan ia pernah berusaha mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts begitu ia lulus, namun sayang, Professor Dippet menolaknya. Tom ingat betul saat itu Dippet mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu muda pada usia delapan belas tahun, tetapi mempersilakannya untuk melamar lagi beberapa tahun kemudian, jika dia masih ingin mengajar.

Setelah menyampaikannya, Abraxas tetap menjelaskan maksud dari idenya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dengan Tom menjadi guru di Hogwarts maka ia bisa mempermudah langkahnya untuk menemukan gadis itu. Menunggu adalah cara yang harus ia lakukan mau tidak mau. Dengan menjadi guru di Hogwarts, adalah akses yang sangat menjanjikan dan berguna untuk mengetahui di tahun mana gadis itu akan datang.

 _Menarik._

Tom menyimak penjelasan Abraxas baik-baik. "Akan banyak kemudahan apabila Tuan setuju untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts." Ujarnya dengan nada yang percaya diri. "Selagi Dippet masih menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah, itu akan semakin mempermudah segalanya."

"Tidak juga," Tom bersuara, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku pernah melamar untuk menjadi guru disana saat kita baru lulus dan Dippet menolakku,"

Abraxas melirik sedikit ke arah Tom yang nampak tak nyaman mengatakan hal itu. _Informasi baru lagi_ , gumamnya. Abraxas kemudian tersenyum, "Tuanku masih terlalu muda saat itu. Namun sekarang Tuanku sudah cukup umur untuk menempati posisi guru disana,"

"Dua puluh tahun," Tom bergumam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja lagi. Ini hari dimana ia resmi bertambah usianya. Tapi baik Tom maupun Abraxas sama-sama tahu bahwa Tom tak pernah suka menyinggung perihal hari lahirnya. "Tak ada guru yang berusia dua puluh tahun di Hogwarts,"

"Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi rekor baru," senyum simpul Abraxas semakin merekah. "Bahwa akhirnya dalam sejarah ada guru muda di Hogwarts yang sangat cemerlang."

Mendengar gagasan bahwa ia akan menjadi sejarah bagi Hogwarts apabila ia menjadi guru muda disana, akan semakin baik bagi reputasinya yang baik dikalangan masyarakat. Profesor Dippet sangat menyukainya dan selalu yakin akan kejujurannya. Lagipula saat itu Dippet mengatakan bahwa ia dapat kembali beberapa tahun lagi apabila ia masih memiliki niat menjadi guru.

Tom suka dengan pemikiran itu.

Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya lagi. Selalu ada pengganggu disetiap jalan yang ia inginkan. Dumbledore, si Profesor Transfigurasi yang paling ia benci itu pasti akan menghalanginya untuk menjadi guru disana. Pasti.

"Well, harus kuakui itu ide yang bagus, Ab." Tom berkata dengan nada yang pelan dan berat. "Tapi kau tahu, meskipun kedengarannya sangat mudah menjadi guru disana, Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkanku mendapatkan posisi guru di Hogwarts. Meskipun Dippet mungkin tidak jadi masalah, tapi Dumbledore juga memiliki peranan penting disana. Dia akan mempengaruhi Dippet untuk menggagalkanku,"

Abraxas terdiam dan memilih untuk berpikir sejenak untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Abraxas untuk memiliki jawabannya. "Mungkin akan sedikit susah, " ucap Abraxas. "Namun sebelum memikirkan hal itu, jabatan apa yang anda inginkan sebagai guru di Hogwarts, My Lord?"

Tom mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia menyeringai menatap Abraxas, "Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tentu saja."

"Baiklah," Abraxas memberikan pandangan menjanjikan pada Tom. "Saya akan mengusahakan Dumbledore tidak menemukan pilihan lain selain menerima Tuan sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam,"

"Caranya?"

"Caranya," Abraxas mulai bersuara dengan suara liciknya. "Galatea Merrythought harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu. Lalu, kosongkan beberapa waktu untuk jabatan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam agar tidak terlalu ketara. Saya akan pastikan nama Tuan dijadikan rekomendasi pengganti yang tepat dari Merrythought, My Lord."

Dan Tom tak pernah menyesal memiliki pengikut yang setidaknya secerdik dan selicik Abraxas Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

Well, I'M BACK! Karena ternyata respon cerita yang kemarin ternyata cukup baik, saya tidak enak hati apabila menggantungkan cerita saya begitu saja. Saya tahu rasanya digantungin, btw, dan itu gak enak. I love to read for every ur review, for every ur PM, seriously. Tapi itu juga semakin membuat saya merasa berhutang pada cerita One Day for Christmas yang gantung gitu aja. Ini adalah sequelnya, guys. Kali ini problemnya makin panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan jauh lebih rumit. Well, seperti yang sudah saya peringatkan dari awal cerita ini akan menjadi sangat panjang and saya harap kalian tidak bosan. Oiya, ini settingnya saya ambil dari baik dari versi buku maupun movienya. Hope you like it, muggles! :3

Mind to review? ;)

.

Best Regards,

 _ **omonaigu**_


	2. Awal yang Baru

"Saya akan mengusahakan Dumbledore tidak menemukan pilihan lain selain menerima Tuan sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam,"

"Caranya?"

"Caranya," Abraxas mulai bersuara dengan suara liciknya. "Galatea Merrythought harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu. Lalu kosongkan beberapa waktu untuk jabatan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, agar tidak terlalu ketara. Dan saya akan pastikan nama Tuan dijadikan rekomendasi pengganti yang tepat dari Merrythought, My Lord."

Dan Tom tak pernah menyesal memiliki pengikut yang setidaknya secerdik dan selicik Abraxas Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

* * *

 **Another Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning : This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Summary : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.**

* * *

 **2\. Awal yang Baru**

MULAI saat itulah, mereka menyiapkan rencana secara matang-matang selama sebulan lamanya. Semua berjalan mulus, setidaknya tujuh puluh persen usaha mereka telah berhasil. Para pengikut setianya membagi tugas masing-masing yang dikomandoi oleh Malfoy—ia diberi tugas kehormatan oleh Tom Riddle. Usaha yang pertama, Avery berhasil membuat cara Merrythought merasa tidak betah lagi untuk mengajar di Hogwarts dengan cara yang sangat licin dan sangat sulit untuk dicurigai. Mereka melakukan hal ini secara bertahap, perlahan tapi pasti. Dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan, mereka berhasil membuat Merrythought benar-benar keluar dari Hogwarts.

Tidak, mereka tidak menyerang Merrythought secara langsung di Hogwarts. _Itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh_ , ujar Abraxas pada saat mereka menyusun rencana. Memang benar, dulu desas-desusnya Profesor Merrythought akan segera pensiun namun buktinya sejak kelulusan mereka Profesor tua itu tidak kunjung pensiun. Maka mereka akan mengabulkan desas-desus itu dalam waktu dekat.

Avery mula-mula mempengaruhi anak dari Merrythought yang kebetulan berada dalam divisi yang sama dengannya di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Mendekatinya lalu memikatnya secara perlahan-lahan dengan pesonanya dan berusaha pura-pura peduli akan kesehatan Merrythought yang sudah tua. Mengusulkan, mengapa tidak pensiun saja dan menghabiskan masa tua dengan keluarga mereka.

Ya, itu semua tidak mudah begitu saja. Tanpa kutukan imperius; karena Riddle ingin semua nampak natural, butuh waktu pendekatan dua bulan lamanya untuk mempengaruhi putrinya agar ia mau membujuk Merrythought untuk segera pensiun. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia, Merrythought benar-benar pensiun dibulan ketiga mereka mencobanya. Alasan yang Tom dengar dari laporan Avery, bahwa Merrythought sudah terlalu lama tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga dan baginya, inilah saatnya untuk menebus semua itu.

Satu langkah telah selesai dengan sukses.

Langkah berikutnya, Dolohov yang bekerja di Kementerian Sihir kemudian mendapatkan laporan bahwa Hogwarts membutuhkan segera untuk yang menduduki jabatan guru di Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam. Mereka tidak langsung merekomendasikan Tom secepat itu. Mereka bermain secara perlahan, membiarkan beberapa penyihir untuk mendaftar pada lowongan itu namun Dolohov memastikan diantara mereka tidak ada yang pantas menduduki posisi itu.

Sedangkan Tom, tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan bekerja seperti biasa di Borgin and Burkes. Tempat kerja hina yang selalu ia benci itu. Ia melakukan semua itu agar tidak terlalu kentara. Meskipun bisa dibilang, Tom bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak menyentuh projek rencana dalam usaha memasukkan dirinya menjadi guru di Hogwarts. Tapi ia tetap memantau perkembangan yang dilakukan para Pelahap Maut-nya.

Sekitar tiga minggu lamanya, posisi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam masih kosong dan hal itu membuat Hogwarts heboh. Tak ada yang mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan para siswa terpaksa di alihkan ke mata pelajaran yang lain. Setidaknya itu desas-desus terbaru yang Tom dengar.

Dolohov mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia kemudian mulai merekomendasikan Tom Riddle untuk menduduki posisi itu kepada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Melihat dari rekam jejaknya yang sama sekali tak pernah ada nilai minus. Ia merupakan orang yang sempurna untuk menempatinya.

Dua hari kemudian setelah Dolohov mengajukan rekomendasi, Tom mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts untuk menemui Profesor Dippet saat shift malamnya di Borgin and Burkes yang mana adalah malam terakhir ia bekerja disana. Tom menyeringai, tak salah ia mempercayakannya terhadap para antek-anteknya dalam masalah ini. Pada hari yang ditentukan sesuai yang ada disurat yang ditujukan padanya, Tom menginjakan kakinya lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah ia meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Dan disinilah Tom sekarang. Di depan pintu kastil yang megah dan selalu memiliki aura kuat yang misterius. Hogwarts, tempat penuh kenangan yang ia miliki. Tom Riddle melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kastil ini. _Sudah lama sekali rasanya_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Hogwarts tidak berubah sama sekali.

Ia kemudian secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Slughorn saat ia sudah berada di dalam kastil. Seperti yang bisa ia duga, pria tambun dengan senyumnya yang khas disaat bertemu dengan Tom merekah lebar, begitu lebar hingga Tom bertanya-tanya mengapa mulutnya tidak robek. "Tom! Tom, anakku!"

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Slughorn menghampirinya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya. Tom tersenyum sopan, memasang topengnya kembali setelah sekian lama. "Profesor Slughorn,"

"Oh, senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan penyihir paling cemerlang yang dimiliki Hogwarts—kau semakin tampan, Nak!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang bangga secara berlebihan. "Apalagi mengetahui fakta sebentar lagi Hogwarts akan memiliki guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam secemerlang dirimu!"

Dahi Tom berkerut samar, memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahunya dan bingung. "Apa maksud Anda, Profesor? Saya kemari hanya karena undangan dari Profesor Dippet,"

"Oh, anakku. Kau diundang kemari bukan undangan biasa," Slughorn berbisik pelan-pelan. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada. "Kau akan direkrut sebagai guru baru untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam—tolong jangan katakan siapapun karena aku membocorkannya—"

Tom tetap pada topeng kebingungannya, memainkan dengan licin. "Saya tidak mengerti, Profesor. Bukankah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah Profesor Merrythought?"

"Ah, sudah tiga minggu ini dia tidak lagi mengajar di Hogwarts. Kau tahu, pensiun—faktor umur," kata Slughorn, mengibaskan tangan kanannya dihadapan Riddle dan mengedip pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sayang sekali," Tom dengan sengaja memasang wajah prihatin. "Padahal beliau salah satu Profesor favorit saya selama di Hogwarts, selain Anda tentunya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak dapat menentukkan waktu, Nak. Ini sudah takdir," ucap Slughorn sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Nampaknya ia tidak peduli. "Toh, bagaimanapun juga, Hogwarts akan mendapatkan guru yang sangat baik sebentar lagi,"

Kerlingan mata bersemangat yang ditujukan Slughorn untuknya, membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "Nah, Tom. Biarkan pria tua ini mengantarmu untuk menghadap Kepala Sekolah kita, kau keberatan?"

Tom tersenyum dan menggeleng sopan, "Dengan senang hati, Profesor."

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong Hogwarts menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah sambil bercengkrama, bernostalgia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya dulu. Tom berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap bersabar, karena pasalnya Slughorn benar-benar mesin bicara. Ia tak berhenti bicara dan terus saja mengoceh tentang betapa senangnya dia saat mendengar kabar bahwa Tom akan menjadi guru disini.

"Dan aku dengar kau kerja di Borgin and Burkes, Nak?"

"Ya, untuk mengisi waktu luang," ucap Tom dengan nada sopan.

Slughorn berdecak, "Sayang sekali, penyihir muda hebat sepertimu harus menghabiskan waktu disana. Aku selalu berpikir kau akan bekerja di Kementerian,"

Tom tersenyum, "Saya tidak tertarik untuk bekerja disana,"

"Sangat disayangkan," Slughorn menghela nafas panjang dengan berlebihan; seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang paling memprihatinkan dalam hidupnya. "Well, intinya aku senang sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan tempat kerjamu sekarang,"

Tom hanya tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Slughorn di tengah perjalan mereka, "Dan mengapa Anda begitu yakin saya benar-benar akan menjadi guru disini?"

"Oh, Tom, aku tahu saja. Perasaanku jarang sekali meleset apabila menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts lagi," Slughorn tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentunya dengan label yang berbeda—oh, kita sudah sampai!"

 _Akhirnya_ , Tom bersyukur dalam hati. Mereka tiba di lantai tujuh di tempat yang didepannya ada gargoyle berdiri di depan dinding. "Soda Asam," ucap Slughorn terlalu bersemangat.

Si Gargoyle kemudian melompat ke samping; dinding di belakangnya menggeser terbuka, dan tampaklah sebuah tangga batu spiral yang berputar. Mereka berdua melangkah ke tangga batu itu, sehingga mereka dibawa dalam putaran-putaran lancar ke pintu kantor Dippet dengan pengetuk dari kuningan. Slughorn mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang tak jelas sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kantor Dippet.

"Masuk," suara Armando Dippet terdengar dari dalam.

Mereka berdua memasuki kantor Dippet dengan Slughorn yang mendahului Tom. Senyum semangatnya yang selalu merekah di wajah Slughorn, membuatnya tampak berseri-seri. "Selamat sore, Kepala Sekolah. Lihatlah, dengan siapa aku saat ini."

Dippet yang sebelumnya berkutat akan buku dihadapannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan senyumnya mengembang, saat matanya menangkap sosok Tom dihadapannya. "Tom Riddle,"

Tom tersenyum tipis saat Dippet menyebut namanya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Tom dan menjabat tangannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Sudah lama sekali rasanya,"

"Baik, Profesor, terimakasih. Anda masih sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Baik, Mr Riddle. Tidak pernah sebaik ini," ucapnya yang bersemangat hampir menyaingi semangat membara dari Slughorn. "Ayo, silahkan duduk dulu."

Tom menurut. Ia duduk di kursi persis dihadapan meja milik Dippet, berbeda dengan Slughorn yang memilih untuk tetap berdiri di antara Dippet dan Tom. Kantor bundar itu masih tampak seperti dulu; peralatan perak yang halus rapuh di atas meja-meja berkaki kurus panjang, mengepulkan asap dan mendesing tenang, lukisan-lukisan para mantan kepala sekolah yang tertidur dalam pigura mereka dan tumpukan buku-buku yang kelihatannya sangat penting itu.

"Tom Riddle, anakku, terimakasih karena telah bersedia menghadiri undangan yang kukirimkan padamu," kata Dippet sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang membosankan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku diskusikan padamu—mengenai Hogwarts."

Tom tidak membalas perkataan Profesor Dippet yang nampaknya frustasi belakangan ini. Tom menduga itu karena masalah kosongnya posisi guru yang ia incar. Profesor Dippet menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya lagi secara perlahan. "Kau tahu, sekarang Hogwarts benar-benar sedang kepayahan. Profesor Merrythought belum lama ini secara resmi telah pensiun,"

Tom terdiam, mendengarkan. Membiarkan Dippet menjelaskannya sendiri karena ia tak pandai berbasa-basi. Ia selalu berbicara pada intinya dan itu yang ia suka darinya. "Dan kami, sangat kewalahan karena sampai sekarang kami belum juga menemukan pengganti dari Profesor Merrythought. Ada rencana untuk meliburkan siswa sementara, namun aku sadari itu tidak memungkinkan—mengingat ini baru menginjak tengah semester. Kami telah menyebarkan berita tentang kosongnya posisi guru di bidang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, namun dari para pelamar semua itu tidak ada satupun yang cocok mengisinya."

Dippet menegakkan tubuhnya dalam duduknya, kacamatanya berkilat terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Ia menatap Tom dengan matanya yang keriput. "Kami meminta bantuan kepada Kemetrian Sihir untuk memberikan rekomendasi darurat. Kementerian Sihir kemudian menyebutkan beberapa nama rekomendasi untuk mengisi posisi itu dan kemudian dalam salah satu nama itu ada namamu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang serius. "Jadi Mr Riddle, sebenarnya tujuanku mengundangmu kemari adalah untuk menawarkan lowongan itu padamu."

Tom mulanya terdiam, namun kemudian ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Namun Dippet bersuara lagi, "Aku masih ingat, saat kau mengajukan dirimu untuk melamar menjadi guru disini dua tahun yang lalu. Kau memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas dan jiwamu penuh semangat, namun sayang saat itu kau masih terlalu muda." Cetusnya. "Tapi aku yakin, sekarang kau sudah cukup matang untuk membagikan ilmumu yang cemerlang kepada murid-muridku. Apalagi kau juga direkomendasikan oleh Kementerian. Kuharap, masih ada minat didalam dirimu untuk menjadi guru disini, Riddle."

Segala perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Dippet adalah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ini yang ia inginkan, sebuah permohonan dengan nada mengemis. Tom kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan senyumannya. Sebelum ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, suara ketukan pada pintu kantor Dippet mengintrupsi mereka semua.

"Masuk," ucap Profesor Dippet dengan tampangnya yang datar. Tom mendengar suara pintu telah dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melangkah mendekat. Namun langkah itu berhenti beberapa jarak dari tempat Tom dan Tom punya firasat buruk tentang siapa yang baru saja datang memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh, aku aku hampir melupakan ternyata tamunya datang hari ini,"

Tom memejamkan matanya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tentu saja ia mengenali suara ini. Kenapa Dumbledore datang disaat-saat yang menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Halo, Tom." Dumbledore tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping kanannya. Tom membuka matanya dan mendapati mantan guru Transfigurasinya itu tersenyum kaku padanya. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi,"

Tom menahan amarahnya dan lebih memilih melemparkan senyum palsu yang selalu ia tujukan padanya. "Halo, Profesor. Lama tidak berjumpa,"

Dumbledore masih memasang senyum kakunya yang jelas-jelas Tom tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu. Ia pasti membenci kenyataan bahwa Tom bertemu dengannya lagi. "Ah, kebetulan sekali, Albus. Kita sebentar lagi dalam tahap diskusi final, bukan begitu, Nak?" Terang Slughorn dengan nada ceria.

Perasaan tak nyaman menyergap dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin melemparkan kutukan kemana saja. "Ya benar, Profesor."

Jubah jingga menggelikan yang dikenakan Dumbledore itu menyilaukan mata. Dia tetap seperti dulu. Tom tidak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan seleranya yang bodoh menggelikan itu. Ia melihat Profesor yang masih memegang posisi sebagai guru Transfigurasi itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Wah, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu terlambatkan?"

"Tidak, Albus. Tadi aku baru menjelaskan situasi Hogwarts saat ini pada Mr Riddle dan tentang rekomendasi Kementerian yang menyebutkan namanya." Dippet menimpali.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal bagian memutuskan ya?" Dumbledore melirik ke arahnya dan Tom bersumpah mendengar nada mencemooh dari suaranya. Rahang Tom mengeras kembali, ia sudah siap-siap untuk mencabut tongkatnya namun ia menahannya. Sabar, Tom. Bukankah sudah dipastikan oleh Abraxas bahwa Dumbledore tidak mungkin dapat mencegah langkahnya menjadi guru disini?

Tapi bagaimana jika itu salah?

Tidak, Tom tidak suka memikirkan kegagalan sedikitpun. Jadi ia menunjukkan senyum percaya dirinya. Awalnya, ia menatap ke arah Dippet dan pada saat ia hendak berbicara, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Dumbledore, "Benar sekali, Profesor Dumbledore." Ucapnya dengan nada manis yang dapat mengelabui siapa saja, kecuali Dumbledore tentu saja. "Dan saya memutuskan; ya. Saya mau mengisi kekosongan posisi guru dalam bidang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam,"

Baik Slughorn maupun Dippet tersenyum sumringah dan bertepuk tangan atas keputusan yang dibuat oleh Tom. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Dumbledore. Pria tua dengan jubahnya yang menggelikan itu hanya terdiam, tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan ia menatap Tom dengan datar. Tom juga balas menatapnya.

"Bagus sekali, Riddle! Keputusan yang bagus sekali!" Sorak Profesor Slughorn dengan bahagia.

"Selamat, Mr Riddle—ah, mungkin aku harus mengubah panggilanmu mulai saat ini. Well, selamat bergabung kembali di Hogwarts, Profesor Riddle." Dippet menawarkan sebuah jabatan tangan pada Tom. Dippet menjabat tangannya kuat sekali; terlalu bersemangat.

Tom hanya bereaksi sewajarnya. Karena ia tahu pasti perang dingin melalui tatapan dengan Profesor Dumbledore masih berlangsung. Kemudian Dumbledore memberikan senyuman lemahnya yang selalu nampak prihatin, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Tom, "Selamat, Tom. Akhirnya impianmu _terkabul_ ,"

Perkataan terakhir dari Dumbledore jelas menyiratkan makna tersembunyi. Tom bukan orang yang tolol hingga tidak menyadarinya. "Ya, akhirnya, Profesor. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata impianku sejak lalu sekarang terkabul?"

"Itu karena Merlin memberkati penyihir muda yang hebat sepertimu, Tom." Slughorn menimpali. Tapi itu sama sekali tak dapat memperbaiki situasi yang tengah terjadi diantara Tom maupun Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, Mr Riddle." Dippet tersenyum, auranya masih mengeluarkan rasa bahagia. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia merasa lega karena rasa frustasinya kini sudah menguap. "Mulai besok, kau sudah boleh tinggal disini —sebenarnya kalau bisa hari ini, tapi aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa kemari—Jadi, ya, besok pagi aku tunggu kedatanganmu lagi, dengan membawa barang-barangmu, lalu kita akan benar-benar membahas perjanjian untuk menjadi guru disini."

Tom mengangguk, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. "Terimakasih, Profesor. Anda sangat pengertian sekali."

Usai pertemuan itu, Tom dipersilahkan untuk pulang karena tak terasa jika hari sudah mulai larut. Tom, Slughorn dan Dumbledore keluar secara bersamaan dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil berbincang kecil tentang peraturan sekolah yang harus ditaati sebagai guru. Atau lebih tepatnya, Slughorn sendiri yang mengoceh.

"Oh, seharusnya Kepala sekolah Dippet sendiri yang menjelaskannya besok, tapi aku tidak sabar. Ya, paling tidak kau sudah tau sedikit," Slughorn terkikik kecil, menyadari kesalahannya karena mendahuli Dippet dalam membahas peraturan untuk guru di Hogwarts. Tom membiarkan Slughorn mengoceh dengan sendirinya.

Dumbledore sendiri juga tidak mencegah mulut ember Slughorn dalam penjelasan peraturan itu. Ini tidak biasanya, pikir Tom. Dumbledore bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan hal-hal semacam ini terjadi.

"Jadi, nanti kau harus siap-siap disibukkan dalam penilaian tugas masing-masing muridmu dan aku akan memberikanmu tips khusus dalam memperiksa dengan cepat," kata Slughorn dengan kerlingan matanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, Horace." Pada akhirnya Dumbledore berdeham, suaranya memperingatkan. Slughorn kemudian tertawa canggung dan ia benar-benar menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Dumbledore dan berkata, "Aku hanya bersemangat, Albus."

Dumbledore menghela nafas panjangnya, "Ya, kau memang selalu bersemangat setiap hari, Horace. Aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa hari ini kau hampir melupakan waktu pesta kecil-kecilanmu itu,"

"Astaga, astaga," Slughorn membulatkan matanya dan Tom pikir matanya itu bisa keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja. Ia nampak panik, melirik ke arloji di sakunya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap. Terimakasih untuk mengingatkanku, Albus." Sebenarnya Slughorn sudah tiga langkah pergi dari mereka berdua tapi kemudian ia berhenti untuk menyempatkan berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok, Profesor Riddle!"

Dia benar-benar meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah terbirit-birit yang konyol dan menghilang di ujung lorong. Sekarang tinggal Tom dan Dumbledore disini. Tidak, ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan mantan guru Transfigurasi-nya yang menyebalkan ini. Maka, Tom memasang topengnya kembali dan tersenyum pada Dumbledore. "Saya rasa, saya bisa kembali sendiri tanpa perlu diantar, Profesor. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantar saya,"

Dumbledore, melalui kacamata bulan-separo miliknya memperangkap Tom dengan matanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, Tom. Lagipula sudah dua tahun terakhir kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan aku sebentar lagi juga jam makan malam. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai Aula Depan saja,"

Senyuman sopannya tak membuat Tom terpengaruh. Tom tahu bahwa tawaran yang diajukan Dumbledore itu bukan sekedar basa-basi belaka. Ia tahu makna tersembunyi tawarannya dan jelas ia membencinya. Tom membalas senyumannya, jika Dumbledore ingin bermain api, dengan senang hati Tom akan meladeninya.

"Dengan senang hati, Profesor." kata Riddle masih dengan senyum palsunya yang awet.

Dumbledore sialan. Ia tahu bahwa penyihir tua ini akan mengintrogasinya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan atmosfer yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan—bahkan lukisan-lukisan di dinding pun dapat merasakannya. Menyusuri koridor kastil di lantai tujuh dengan keheningan, keduanya tetap mempertahankan atmosfer yang tercipta. Tak ada yang mulai bicara sepanjang lorong bahkan hingga pada saat mereka menuruni tangga, tak kunjung ada suara baik itu dari Dumbledore dan Tom sendiri.

Perasaan tak menyenangkan dan suasana yang canggung membuat Tom benar-benar risih merasakannya. Mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang mereka sebentar lagi sudah akan mencapai dimana Aula Depan berada, Dumbledore tetap terdiam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mulai bicara atau bahkan mengintrogasinya. Apa sebenarnya maunya?

Pada saat Tom hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Dumbledore mendahuluinya dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau mau kuantar hingga pintu gerbang, Tom?"

Tom mengernyitkan dahinya samar, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Tom. Selamat malam." Dumbledore memberi sebuah senyuman yang ramah, seolah tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dan meninggalkan ketulusan. Tom mematung ditempatnya berada dan menatap punggung Dumbledore yang menjauhinya memasuki Aula Besar. Tom kemudian terkesiap karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berada di Aula Depan.

 _Jadi begini saja? Dumbledore tidak mengintrogasiku?_

Dan pada saat itulah Tom benar-benar merasa aneh. Apa yang salah dengan penyihir tua ini?

* * *

 _Ada yang janggal_.

Seharusnya tidak berjalan semulus ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini yang ia harapkan.

Tom menatap kedua koper miliknya dengan tatapan ragu; matanya setengah memincing dan dahinya berkerut dalam. Kurang lebih hampir satu jam dia berkutat di kursinya dan menatap kopernya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Seharusnya, ia sudah pergi dari satu jam yang lalu dan berada di Hogwarts untuk melakukan perjanjian tertulisnya sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, tapi kegelisahan ini yang menghambatnya. Sihirnya yang bergerak gelisah membuat orang disekitarnya juga ikut kebingungan. Ia berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Tapi disaat itu ia juga merasa ini adalah hal yang salah.

"Apa yang salah, Ab?" Pertanyaan Tom itu terlontar, setelah sekian lama ia melamun seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada, My Lord. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana," Abraxas ada disampingnya, menunduk dan berusaha meyakinkan Tuannya. Ia melihat kilat keraguan dalam mata Tuannya dan itu tidak seperti yang biasanya. _Apa yang membuat ia ragu?_

"Aku diterima begitu mudah di Hogwarts," gumam Riddle dengan suara berangan-angan. "Maksudku, kenapa Dumbledore tidak menghentikanku? Kecurigaannya padaku sangat dalam dan dia bahkan tidak menentang Dippet saat menawarkan pekerjaan itu."

"Dia terlambat datang saat Anda ditawari pekerjaan itu, Tuanku." Abraxas membantu mengingatkan Tom. "Dia datang setelah Anda sudah ditawari oleh Dippet."

Tom mengangguk kecil, berusaha membuat resah dihatinya hilang. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Ini sesuai rencananya dan memang sudah direncanakan bahwa Dumbledore tidak akan menghalangi langkahnya. Tapi, meskipun Dumbledore datang terlambat saat pekerjaan itu ditawarkan padanya, itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menghentikan semua itu. Dumbledore bisa saja terang-terangan tidak setuju—

"Sebenci apapun ia dengan Tuan, Dumbledore menyadari bahwa memang tak ada yang pantas mengisi jabatan tersebut." Abraxas bersuara lagi. Menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terlontarkan di kepala Riddle. "Bahwa kenyataannya ia harus mengakui jika Anda yang paling pantas mendudukinya."

Untuk sesaat, Tom merasa tenang dengan gagasan itu. Gagasan bahwa Dumbledore tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memilih dirinya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk didengarkan. Seolah-olah Dumbledore tunduk padanya. Tom akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. Sihirnya bergerak dengan tenang.

"Bagus sekali, Ab." ucap Tom dengan suaranya yang kembali terdengar angkuh. Meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang menakutkan bagi seluruh pengikutnya, tapi Tom yang angkuh dan bengis jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Tom yang gelisah seperti tadi. "Aku ingin kau tetap memastikan bahwa semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Saya akan memastikannya, My Lord. Anda bisa memegang ucapan saya."

Tom tahu Abraxas akan melakukan itu dan akan memegang ucapannya. Seorang Malfoy selalu akan memegang janjinya. Mereka licin dan angkuh. Derajat mereka tinggi di kalangan masyarakat dan tak ada satupun yang berani mencela mereka—darah murni diatas segalanya. Tapi setinggi apapun derajat mereka, Malfoy tetap dan akan selalu menjadi bawahannya.

Meskipun ia bisa memegang janjinya, Tom butuh sebuah jaminan.

"Ayo lakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar."

Tom mengulurkan tangannya, menatap Abraxas yang nampak tak kaget seolah ia sudah memperkirakan Tom akan melakukan ini padanya. Dengan tanpa keraguan, ia meraih lengan Tom dan memegang lengan kanannya yang terulur. Namun, dahi Abraxas kemudian berkerut samar. "Tuanku, bukankah untuk melakukan Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar harus ada seseorang lagi yang menjadi Pengikat?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Alis kiri Tom terangkat. Abraxas buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa seorang Pengikat."

Abraxas hanya dapat menunduk, merasa lancang atas pertanyaannya yang bodoh. Ya, tentu saja Tom Riddle selalu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Kemampuannya superior dan tak seharusnya ia meragukannya. Pada detik berikutnya, Tom mulai bicara.

"Pastikan bahwa tujuan utamaku ke Hogwarts jangan sampai bocor. Tak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai gadis itu, kecuali aku yang memberitahukannya sendiri." Tom memandangnya. Tatapannya menuntut sebuah janji.

"Saya akan memastikannya, Tuanku."

Lidah api tipis cemerlang meluncur dari tongkat sihir dan meliliti tangan mereka seperti kawat panas merah.

"Pastikan mereka hanya tahu bahwa aku hanya berusaha melebarkan sayapku untuk membesarkan kelompok kita."

Ah ya, memang tak ada yang mengetahui masalah tujuan utama Tom ingin kembali ke Hogwarts—bahkan Pelahap Maut lainnya sekalipun. Hanya Abraxas seorang yang mengetahuinya, mengingat itu memang idenya. Rencana ini berjalan dengan dalih Tom ingin meluaskan lagi jaringan kelompoknya agar semakin besar dan kuat. Visi mereka yang menguramakan supremasi rasial penyihir—darah murni, membuat semuanya jelas-jelas mendukung rencana yang akan dilakukan Tom. Hogwarts adalah tempat terbaik dan siapapun tahu akan hal itu.

Abraxas tersenyum samar, ingin rasanya ia meledek Tom saat ini —tapi ia masih ingin bernafas, tentu saja. Kenyataan bahwa Tom ingin ke Hogwarts yang berawal dari gagasannya untuk dapat menantikan kedatangan seorang gadis yang memiliki pengaruh besar untuk dirinya, adalah hal yang lucu. Bagaimanapun juga Tom adalah lelaki, meskipun ia merupakan pemimpin bagi kelompok mereka. Harga dirinya akan jatuh apabila yang lainnya sampai tahu dan Abraxas masih tahu etika untuk menjaga rahasianya.

Ya, atau dia akan mati.

"Pasti, Tuanku." ucap Abraxas dengan suaranya yang menegaskan sumpahnya.

Lidah api kedua meluncur dari tongkat sihir dan berjalin dengan yang pertama, menjadi rantai indah membara; mengikat kuat seperti lilitan ular dalam api.

Sumpah itu berakhir saat Tom menarik tangannya kembali. "Jangan pernah kecewakan aku, Ab."

Tom kemudian bersamaan dengan Abraxas keluar dari ruang tamunya. Diluar sudah ada Dolohov, Avery, dan Nott yang menunggu kehadirannya. Kegelisahan itu tak tampak lagi dalam dirinya. Tom mengangguk untuk menyapa mereka yang langsung dibalas dengan bungkukkan rendah dari keduanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sini, Tom memandangi rumah kecilnya yang ia sewa.

Meskipun rumah kecil ini sudah reot dan bisa dibilang sama sekali tak bagus, setidaknya ia mendapatkannya murni dari keringatnya sendiri tanpa bantuan pengikutnya. Kalau Tom mau, ia bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak dari para pengikutnya. Tapi tidak, ia ingin membuktikan kekuatannya sendiri. Tom tersenyum tipis, kenangan dari rumah ini memanglah tidak banyak tapi setidaknya rumah ini telah menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama dua tahun.

Mata gelap itu kemudian beralih menatap ke arah satu persatu wajah Pelahap Mautnya. "Kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama." kata Tom. "Tapi aku akan memanggil kalian semua apabila aku memerlukan kalian."

"Apa itu tandanya pertemuan rutin tidak dilakukan lagi, Tuanku?" Dolohov bertanya; takut-takut.

"Antonin, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi tuli. Oh, apa kau memang dungu?" Suara intimidasi Tom yang lebih dingin dibandingkan salju yang turun hari ini, membuat mereka semua membisu dalam tubuh yang gemetaran seketika. "Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku akan memanggil kalian semua apabila aku memerlukan kalian."

Cepat-cepat mereka semua mengangguk, berharap bahwa Tom tidak murka saat ini dan melayangkan kutukan favoritnya; Cruciatus. Terutama Dolohov, ia berulang kali berdoa dalam hati semoga kutukan Riddle yang khas itu tidak mengarah kepadanya. Tom mendengus, ia tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Terlalu malas untuk mengurusi ketololan dari pengikutnya yang memiliki kapasitas otak yang minim. Dasar darah murni tolol.

"Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah selama aku menjalankan visi kita di Hogwarts." Tandas Tom dengan suara yang tenang namun penuh ancaman itu. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Seolah-olah mereka menahan nafas daritadi, semuanya menghela nafas dengan takut-takut menunjukkan kelegaan mereka. Mereka memberi jarak pada Tom untuk melakukan tempat ber-Disapparate, membungkuk rendah sekali; memberi hormat sebelum Tom benar-benar pergi dengan kilatan api menyala berwarna keperakan yang melenyapkannya dalam sekejap.

* * *

"Ini kesepakatannya," Dippet menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas kepada Tom. Kini Tom sudah berada di dalam ruangan Dippet lagi untuk membahas segala proses dan kesepakatan hitam di atas putih atas jabatan barunya di Hogwarts, seperti yang telah dijanjikan kemarin. Tom menyimak beberapa poin kesepakatan yang tercantum dalam lembaran-lembaran itu,

' _ **PERATURAN DAN TATA TERTIB GURU DI HOGWARTS**_

 _Disahkan oleh Kementerian Sihir Inggris dan Internasional_

 _Bahwa setiap guru yang mengajar di Hogwart harus lolos kualifikasi atas beberapa pasal berikut..._ '

Tom memutar kedua bolamatanya diam-diam dan memutuskan untuk tak perlu repot-repot untuk membacanya lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun peraturannya, Tom akan tetap menjadi Tom dan tak ada yang bisa membelenggunya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menandatangani setiap lembaran yang ada dan berpura-pura untuk menyimak setiap lembar yang ada.

Tom menempelkan ibu jarinya ke bantalan tinta berwarna ungu tua pekat sebelum ia memberikan cap jarinya pada lembaran kesepakatannya. Lembaran itu kemudian menyerap tinta dari cap jari Tom dan kemudian muncul sebuah sinar samar berwarna putih pada cap jarinya.

"Baik, semua proses sudah dijalani," Dippet mengambil kembali lembaran-lembaran itu dan merapikannya sebelum memasukan kedalam sebuah map lusuh yang di depan sampulnya tertera namanya dengan jelas. "Selamat, Profesor Riddle. Kau sudah resmi menjadi guru di Hogwarts."

Dia membalas jabatan tangan yang di tawarkan Dippet padanya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya. Sekarang misinya untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts, tuntas seratus persen. "Terimakasih, Kepala Sekolah."

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, Profesor Riddle."

Dippet kemudian mengajaknya untuk mengantarkan ke ruangan barunya. Seharusnya, bukan Dippet yang harus mengantarkan Tom ke kamarnya, namun penyihir tua itu menawarkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan senang itu kembali menyergapnya seperti saat pertama kali ia mengetahui dimana asramanya berada—sebuah tempat yang aman, bebas dari siksaan dan anak-anak cengeng yang tukang mengadu dari panti asuhannya.

Tapi jelas kali ini berbeda. Sekarang ia akan ditempatkan diruangan khusus guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sekaligus akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Letaknya berada di lantai enam dengan pintu berkayu mahoni didepannya. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan hanya tampak beberapa perabot bekas sepeninggalan Merrythought. Selebihnya ruangan ini nampak kosong.

"Ini ruanganmu sekarang," ucap Dippet menjelaskan. "Seharusnya ruangannya sudah kosong, tapi Merrythought meninggalkan beberapa perabotnya disini dan kalau berkenan, kau dapat membiarkannya disini. Kalau tidak, semuanya terserah padamu."

Tom hanya mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih mengitari ruangan yang sebentar lagi legal menjadi miliknya. Dippet kemudian menggiringnya untuk berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang terlihat paling mencolok disana. Menampakkan sosok mereka berdua yang nampak dalam pantulan cermin. "Nah, ini adalah ruangan rahasia untuk menuju kamar pribadimu."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Tom baru tahu akan hal ini. Saat Tom masih menjadi murid disini, ia lebih terfokus kepada untuk mencoba membongkar rahasia-rahasia kastil ini yang paling dalam dan tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan dimana para guru tidur selama ini.

Mulanya Dippet meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di cermin itu lalu pada saat Dippet mengucapkan 'Gelas Berdesing', kemudian cermin itu mendadak lenyap begitu saja dan berganti menjadi sebuah lubang yang menuju ke ruangan lainnya. "Ingatlah, gelas berdesing adalah kata kuncinya."

Tom mengangguk dan mengernyitkan dahinya samar. Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa semua kata kunci di Hogwarts selalu aneh dan tak masuk akal. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan selera para pendiri Hogwarts?

Ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan dinding berwarna kuning dan ada corak bunga di pinggir-pinggirnya. Kamar ini cukup luas, dengan ranjang kayu berbahan ek yang berada di tengahnya yang sepertinya memang properti sekolah. Di depan ranjangnya langsung berhadapan dengan perapian, sedangkan lemari berada di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela yang besar bertiraikan kain putih panjang. Jelas-jelas dekorasi kamar ini sangat Merrythought sekali.

"Jadi inilah kamarmu sekarang, Tom. Dan, ah iya—Veepey!" Dippet menepukkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah makhluk mungil yang kakinya pendek sekali memakai serbet yang dikerudungkan seperti toga, lalu pakaiannya yang terbuat dari serbet teh bertanda lambang Hogwarts dan telinganya panjang seperti kelelawar muncul dihadapan mereka dengan bunyi plop pelan. Dia nampak kesusahan membawa dua koper yang Tom kenali karena itu memang miliknya.

"Profesor Dippet memanggil Veepey, Sir?" Tanya Veepey dengan suaranya yang tersengal-sengal seperti habis dikejar oleh hantu.

"Ya, Veepey." Dippet membenarkan perkataan peri rumah itu dengan wajahnya yang datar dan tampak tak tertarik. "Tom, Veepey bisa membantumu untuk berbenah kalau kau membutuhkannya."

Tom menatap peri rumah itu yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan benar. "Terimakasih, Profesor, tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau ini baru sampai dan aku yakin kau pasti lelah untuk melakukannya sendirian. Kau memerlukan bantuan." Tukas Dippet dengan nada yang tak setuju.

Jujur, sebenarnya Tom ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri karena pada dasarnya ia tak pernah suka bila ada orang yang mencampuri hal atau barang-barang pribadinya. Bahkan sekalipun itu peri rumah yang tak ada harganya. Namun pada akhirnya Tom mengangguk menyetujui tawarannya, karena semua ini hanyalah tata krama belaka.

"Veepey, tolong bantu Profesor Riddle untuk membenahi ruangannya. Kerjakan seperti apa yang ia pinta, oke?"

"Baik, Profesor Dippet, Sir!" Veepey mengangguk dengan terlalu bersemangat dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Dippet kemudian memandang ke arah Tom lagi, "Baiklah, Tom. Sekarang jam bebas, kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau. Oh ya, jangan sampai lupa nanti pukul enam sore kita berkumpul di Aula Besar. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu ke seluruh siswa nanti malam,"

Tom tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Tom kemudian mengantarkan Dippet pergi dari ruangannya setelah tour kecil-kecilan akan ruangan barunya. Tom menoleh ke arah peri rumah itu yang berada di belakangnya, tengah menatapnya takut-takut dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang memilin-milin. "A-ada yang dapat Veepey bantu, Sir?"

Tom terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak ingin dibantu oleh siapapun bila berhubungan sesuatu seperti ini, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan tawaran Dippet. Namun kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus. "Veepey, bisakah kau menyalakan perapiannya?"

"Baik, Profesor Riddle, Sir!"

Tom mengawasi hal yang dilakukan Veepey terhadap perapiannya. Hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari pada kayu-kayu bakar, perapiannya telah menyala dengan api yang mulai membakar kayu-kayu itu. Tak butuh waktu lima detik untuk melakukannya, lalu Veepey menoleh ke arah Tom lagi. "Ada lagi yang dapat Veepey bantu, Sir?"

"Tidak," Tom menjawab datar dengan tatapannya yang lurus tanpa ekspresi. "Kau dapat kembali ke tempatmu."

Veepey mengangguk patuh dan bisa terlihat jelas bahwa peri rumah itu nampak sangat tidak nyaman berada di bawah tatapan intimidasi dari Tom. Ia buru-buru berpamitan pada Tom dan dengan jentikan jarinya lagi ia ber-Disapparate dari ruangannya.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari wajahnya. Sekarang tinggal dirinya sendiri di ruangan ini. Mata Tom mengedar ke sekelilingnya dan sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri untuk mengubah dekorasi ruangan ini menjadi sesuatu yang menunjukan ciri khasnya.

Mula-mula ia mengubah warna dindingnya menjadi berwarna hijau tua pekat, lalu menambahkan ornamen berwarna perak disekelilingnya. Tirainya berganti warna menjadi hitam, dan dalam sekejap seluruh ruangannya benar-benar bernuansa Slytherin.

Ternyata Tom sama sekali tak buruk dalam soal mentransfigurasi sesuatu, sekalipun ia membenci yang pernah mengajarnya dulu. Bicara soal si guru transfigurasinya, membuat Tom jadi muram. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi penghalangnya untuk bertemu Hermione dan bisa ia prediksi _Dumbledumb_ akan terus mengawasinya seperti penguntit.

Tom menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Apapun halangannya, sekalipun itu Dumbledore sekali pun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk mendapatkan Hermione kembali dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Tom melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti memasuki Aula Besar dengan langkah yang tegap. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penasaran dan jelas bertanya-tanya siapakah pria tampan yang mempesona dengan jubah hitam elegan dan rambut klimis ini.

Riddle sudah sangat terbiasa mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini jadi ia membiasakan dirinya. Ini sama saja seperti memaksanya mengulang untuk memorinya pada saat ia masih menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Tapi jelas kali ini dengan sebutan yang sebentar lagi akan resmi diperkenalkan sebagai Profesor Riddle —guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru. Disini, di Aula Besar ini.

Beberapa guru sudah ada di meja makan mereka masing-masing dan mereka menyambut Tom dengan ucapan yang ia sering dengar dalam satu hari ini seperti, "Selamat datang kembali, Riddle." Lalu, "Senang memilikimu disini," kemudian, "Hogwarts akan beruntung memiliki guru sepertimu," dan masih banyak lagi reaksi lainnya yang kurang lebih sama berlebihannya seperti Slughorn.

Tom mendapatkan mejanya di samping Dippet dan itu adalah hal yang baik. Ia selalu ingat bahwa Merrythought selalu duduk disamping Dippet dan dulu ia selalu bermimpi untuk dapat menggantikan posisinya. Dan ia mendapatkannya sekarang.

Dippet menyapanya singkat dan berulang kali mengatakan, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebelum jam makan malam," dan itu tandanya kurang dari lima menit lagi.

Tom menyamankan dirinya di kursinya dan menatap seluruh siswa yang mulai memenuhi Aula Besar sebelum perkenalan resminya. Ia menyeringai, ternyata begini rasanya duduk disini. Melihat seluruh siswa yang berdatangan dan duduk dimasing-masing meja asrama mereka ternyata adalah hal yang menarik. Ia harus berterimakasih terhadap Abraxas yang menyarankannya untuk menjadi guru disini. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah mimpinya sejak kecil.

"Selamat malam, Profesor Riddle,"

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan melotot secara spontan, karena ia harus mendapati fakta bahwa Dumbledore duduk disampingnya dengan senyumnya yang riang. Tom dengan segera berusaha mengontrol reaksinya kembali dengan tatapan datar dan sebuah senyuman sopan cirikhas-nya, "Selamat malam, Profesor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore tak membalas lagi perkataan Tom dan lebih memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Tom juga segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dahinya berkerut samar dan rahangnya mengeras. _Apa Dumbledore memang duduk disana atau ia sengaja?_

"Perhatian," Dippet tahu-tahu saja sudah berdiri di depan podiumnya dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, membuat seisi Aula Besar terdiam seketika. Tom meggerutu dalam hati, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Dippet berjalan ke depan hanya karena bertanya-tanya mengapa Dumbledore duduk disampingnya.

"Sebelum makan malam dimulai, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Dippet memulai. "Yang pertama, kalian akan mendapatkan jadwal jam pelajaran kalian masing-masing yang baru untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dibagikan langsung oleh masing-masing prefek asrama kalian. Yang kedua,"

Dippet memberi jeda perkatannya dan menoleh ke belakangnya yang bukan lain adalah menatap ke arahnya. _Ini dia saatnya_.

"Dengan bangga, aku akan memperkenalkan Profesor Riddle sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita yang baru,"

Tom berdiri dari tempatnya dan menempelkan satu telapak tangannya diperutnya dan satunya lagi dibelakang punggungnya, sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Semua mata yang mulai tertuju padanya, menujukkan kilat penasaran, kagum dan mayoritas adalah tatapan terkesima.

Hampir seluruh meja berbisik-bisik, membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan tengah membahas Riddle. Tepuk tangan riuh kemudian terdengar di seisi Aula Besar dan terkesan terlalu bersemangat. Mungkin karena para siswi-siswi yang bertepuk tangan terlalu keras sambil terus menatap ke arah Tom.

Tom kembali duduk di kursinya, tanpa menghilangkan wibawanya. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana mempertahankan wibawa dalam pesonanya yang misterius sekaligus memikat itu. Dippet kemudian mengakhiri pengumumannya dan memberitahu untuk memulai makan malam mereka.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan suasana yang selalu sama setiap tahun, bahkan sejak Tom lulus dari sini dan kehangatan dari suasana ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tom mengambil ayam madu dan kentang sebagai menu makan malamnya kali ini.

Dippet mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai jadwal mengajarnya yang sudah ia dapatkan siang tadi bersamaan dengan penandatanganan kesepakatan guru dan basa basi lainnya hingga makan malam usai. Tom cukup bersabar karena selama makan malam berlangsung, Dippet terus mengajaknya bicara. Tapi setidaknya penyihir tua membosankan ini tidak seburuk Slughorn yang benar-benar mesin bicara.

Siswa-siswa mulai meninggalkan Aula Besar saat Dippet membubarkan mereka, meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih sempat-sempatnya curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Para staff guru lainnya juga mulai meninggalkan tempat, begitu pula dengan Tom yang meninggalkan Aula Besar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada para staff dan guru.

Tom melangkah dengan tegap menuju ruangannya berada. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini dan ia tak ingin itu rusak, atau semua itu hanya sekedar harapannya belaka.

"Halo, Tom."

Tom dikejutkan sekali lagi oleh kehadiran Dumbledore yang tiba-tiba berjalan disampingnya dan Tom sama sekali tak memperhatikan kapan ia ada disampingnya. Tom memasang topengnya lagi dan tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi Dumbledore. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Profesor?"

"Tidak—ah, mungkin iya. Tolong cukup panggil aku Albus atau Dumbledore saja pada saat kita diluar jam formal sekolah. Bagaimana pun juga kita rekan sekarang,"

"Oke," jawab Tom singkat. Tom pikir dengan begitu, _Dumbledumb_ itu akan berhenti mengikutinya namun ternyata dia tidak juga berhenti mengikuti langkahnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Prof—Dumbledore, apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Tom dengan suara geram yang tersamarkan.

Alis mata Dumbledore terangkat, "Tidak. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Saya bertanya-tanya mengapa anda tetap mengikuti saya. Makanya saya berpikir mungkin ada yang dapat saya bantu lagi,"

Perkataan Tom barusan bukan membuatnya tersindir atau bagaimana, justru penyihir tua dengan jubah kuningnya yang norak sekaligus menggelikan itu malah tertawa menganggapi Tom. "Oh, tidak, tidak Tom. Aku tidak mengikutimu. Ini memang jalan menuju ruanganku." Ucapnya dengan nada riang. "Mungkin kau lupa pada saat kau menjadi Head Boy dulu, tapi ruanganku itu bersebelahan dengan ruanganmu."

 _Apa?_

 _Ruangan mereka bersebelahan?_

Kemudian Tom teringat bahwa dulu ruangan Merrythough memang berdampingan dengan ruangan Dumbledore. Menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali kenapa ia bisa melewatkan hal kecil yang bisa sangat berdampak buruk ini. _Oh, apa yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengetahui ruanganmu bersebelahan dengan_ Dumbledumb _?_ Pikirnya sarkas.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya,"

"Kau hanya lupa, Tom." Dumbledore tersenyum teduh dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangannya. Keheningan kemudian menghampiri mereka. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Dumbledore bersuara, "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di Borgin and Burkes?"

Satu pertanyaan permulaan. Akhirnya, sebuah introgasi.

 _Awal yang bagus,_ Dumbledumb.

Tom melirik ke arahnya, ia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang berkelanjutan. "Cukup menarik untuk mengisi waktu luang. Banyak hal-hal baru yang dapat kupelajari disana."

Dumbledore mengangguk; mencoba memahami. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan tangga bergerak mencari lantai pijakan yang berikutnya. Ini hari Jum'at dan Tom hapal benar ini jadwalnya tangga-tangga berganti pijakan. Mereka berbelok ke arah kiri, meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Hal-hal baru," Dumbledore bergumam. "Selalu haus akan pengetahuan seperti biasa, Tom."

"Ya, selagi ilmu masih bisa dicari, saya akan tetap mencarinya." Ucap Tom. Ia melirik ke arah Dumbledore. "Masih banyak ilmu-ilmu yang tidak tersentuh, bahkan hampir-hampir tidak ada yang mempelajarinya karena disembunyikan. Tentu sangat disayangkan bila itu dibiarkan, bukan begitu Dumbledore?"

Dumbedore menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Benar sekali, Tom. Memang masih banyak ilmu yang tidak tersentuh bahkan disembunyikan, namun semua itu memiliki alasan. Mungkin ilmu itu terlalu membahayakan seseorang hingga harus seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya mempelajari suatu hal, namun kita harus mawas diri atau kita akan _tersesat_ dalam sebuah keingintahuan," Pada saat mereka hendak menaiki tangga kedua, Dumbledore bersuara. "Segala hal tentu memiliki sebuah _batasan_ ,"

 _Oke, rasanya dia sudah siap ke bagian intinya_.

Tom mengeraskan rahangnya, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tangan kanannya yang berada disaku jubahnya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya dan ia tak sabar untuk mengarahkannya ke Dumbledore. Ia bisa menyerang penyihir tua sok tahu dan menyebalkan ini kapan saja ia mau.

Tapi dia bukan seorang yang idiot.

Terlalu idiot untuk menyerang penyihir tua ini di kastil kuno yang penuh pengawasan dan pertahanan yang kuat.

"Saya heran Anda tetap bertahan di sini begini lama," kata Tom setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka. "Saya selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa penyihir seperti Anda tak pernah ingin meninggalkan sekolah."

"Oh," kata Dumbledore, masih tersenyum. Mereka hampir menuju lantai tiga. "Bagi penyihir seperti aku, tak ada yang lebih penting daripada mewariskan keterampilan kuno, membantu mengasah pikiran anak-anak muda. Persis sepertimu yang melihat daya tarik mengajar juga."

"Ya, saya masih melihatnya," kata Tom tegas. "Saya hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Anda yang begitu sering dimintai saran oleh Kementerian—dan kalau saya tidak salah—Anda ditawari jabatan Menteri, tapi Anda terlihat tidak berminat sama sekali."

"Ya, benar." Ucapnya. "Tetapi Kementerian tidak pernah menarik bagiku sebagai karir. Lagi-lagi, sikap kita sama dalam hal ini, aku kira. Kalau perasaanku benar, kau juga tidak memiliki ketertarikan bekerja di Kementerian sihir meski kau tahu kau sangat memiliki pontesi disana, bukan?"

Tom menelengkan kepala, tanpa senyum. Si sialan ini, bagaimana ia bisa selalu tahu? Tom tidak habis pikir, mengapa _Dumbledumb_ ini selalu ikut campur masalah hidupnya.

Dumbledore tidak memecah keheningan yang berlanjut di antara mereka sekarang, melainkan, dengan wajah ramah mengharap, menanti Tom bicara lebih dulu. Tapi ia menyerah. Dumbledore menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia bersuara.

"Desas-desus perbuatanmu telah terdengar sampai ke bekas sekolahmu, Tom. Aku akan menyesal sekali jika separo dari desas-desus itu benar." Gumam Dumbledore dengan suara yang paling memprihatinkan yang pernah ada. "Apalagi kalau kau menerapkan itu di Hogwarts. Aku jelas tidak bisa tinggal diam."

 _Omong kosong!_ gerutunya dalam hati. Tak ada desas-desus yang buruk mengenainya selama ia lulus dari Hogwarts. Ia bisa memastikan itu, karena hampir semua pengikutnya bekerja dan memiliki peran penting di Kementerian Sihir. Semua itu jelas murni dari kecurigaan tolol milik Dumbledore.

Ekspresi Tom tetap tenang tanpa perasaan ketika dia berkata, "Kebesaran mengilhami iri hati, iri hati menimbulkan dendam, dendam menelurkan kebohongan. Anda pasti _tahu_ maksud perkataanku ini, Profesor Dumbledore."

"Kau menyebut apa yang telah kaulakukan 'kebesaran´ begitukah?" tanya Dumbledore halus. Tak ada raut emosi di wajahnya sama sekali seakan-akan ia maha benar.

" _Tentu saja_ ," kata Tom, dan matanya gelapnya tampak merah seperti terbakar. "Saya telah bereksperimen; saya telah mendorong batas-batas sihir lebih jauh, barangkali, daripada yang selama ini pernah terjadi"

"Beberapa jenis sihir," Dumbledore mengoreksinya dengan tenang. "Beberapa jenis sihir. Untuk jenis sihir yang lain, kau tetap—maafkan aku— _tidak tahu apa-apa._ "

Tom tersenyum ditengah percakapan mereka—senyum yang berupa seringai mengancam dan jahat. " _Well_ , untuk masalah itu kita akan lihat nanti." Tuturnya dengan nada pelan yang menyiratkan nada dendam.

"Barangkali kau mencari di tempat-tempat yang salah," komentar Dumbledore. Bahkan entah mengapa suaranya lebih melembut.

"Aku _dicari_ , bukan _mencari_." Tom menahan tinjunya dalam saku jubahnya. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak mencoba menyerang Dumbledore saat ini juga tepat dihidungnya. "Aku tidak mencarinya, dan Dumbledore, yang _terbaik_ pasti akan selalu dicari."

"Marilah kita bicara secara terang-terangan. Kenapa kau kembali ke sini malam itu, dikawal oleh para pengikut-pengikutmu?"

Tom tampak tercengang, tubuhnya mendadak dingin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Dilihatnya mata Tom berkilat merah lagi dan cuping hidungnya yang seperti celah melebar, seakan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Mereka kawan-kawanku," katanya, setelah hening sejenak. "Sepertinya kau masih belum paham juga, bahwa kedatanganku kemari malam itu karena undangan dari Profesor Dippet."

"Aku senang mendengar kau menganggap mereka kawan," kata Dumbledore. "Aku mendapat kesan bahwa mereka kira-kira lebih seperti pembantu."

"Kau keliru," kata Tom. Rahangnya mengeras dan itu sebuah petaka. Tapi Dumbledore jelas tidak akan terpengaruh oleh semua itu.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku pergi ke Hog's Head malam itu, aku tidak akan menemukan rombongan mereka Nott, Malfoy, Avery dan, Dolohov-menantikan kedatanganmu? Mereka sungguh teman-teman yang setia, menemanimu bepergian di malam bersalju, hanya untuk mengucapkan ' _semoga sukses_ ' ketika kau hanya sekedar diundang oleh Profesor Dippet."

Tak diragukan lagi bahwa pengetahuan Dumbledore yang rinci tentang siapa saja yang bepergian dengannya membuat Tom semakin tidak senang, namun dia langsung bisa menguasai diri.

"Kau serba tahu seperti biasanya, Dumbledore."

"Oh, tidak, hanya berteman dengan pelayan bar setempat," kata Dumbledore enteng. Selama beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantara mereka ditengah perjalanan. Namun kemudian, Dumbledore bersuara lagi. "Apakah yang kau incar, Tom?"

 _Itu dia_.

Pertanyaan inti yang Tom sudah sangat bisa prediksi sebelumnya.

Tom menyeringai mencemooh, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku."

Dumbledore menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku selalu berharap kau menjadi orang yang baik, Tom. Kuharap semua belum terlambat," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedih. "Atau mungkin, sudah."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menebaknya, Dumbledore." Hilang sudah dengan segala kepura-puraannya bersikap sopan dan persetan dengan nenggunakan kalimat formal. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan kemudian berkata. "Selamat malam dan _sampai jumpa besok_."

Ia meninggalkan Dumbledore tepat di depan pintu ruangannya dan tak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Persetan dengan Dumbledore dan apa yang dikatakannya.

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

 _Well, hello people_! Kali ini Riddle udah berhasil jadi guru PTIH guys, sesuai impiannya dulu. Gini lo, sebenernya saya dicerita ini berusaha mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi Our Dark Lord which is my master but in the good way ya. He still gonna be dark, but he keep control it because he knew the impact. Hermionenya gak muncul dalam waktu dekat, karena saya ingin membuatnya tahap demi tahap. Oh ya, buat yang nanya nanti Tom-nya tua dong pas ketemu Hermione? Tenang, Tom itu penyihir hitam guys he will do everything that he want even if it's dangerous. Lagipula mana pernah dia peduli bahaya kan? #spoilerismylife. Dan guys, kalian sadar gak sih how cute dumbledore pas adu mulut sama riddle? Dan chapter-chapter berikutnya bakalan fokus ke hubungan mereka berdua. Oh, some spoiler again~

.

Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! Hope you enjoy it and believe me, saya gak bakalan nelantarin cerita ini kok guys:)

.

.

Ehe, boleh minta review gak? Love ya!

.

.

Best regards,

 _ **voldemortslave, ex-omonaigu**_


	3. Curiga

**Another Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning : This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Summary : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.**

* * *

 **3\. Curiga**

ADA begitu banyak hal yang ia rencanakan dalam benaknya.

Pertama, ia akan tetap melakukan beberapa riset tentang pembalik waktu lagi —meski ia sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Kedua, ia akan mencari bibit-bibit baru sebagai pengikutnya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya selama ia menunggu untuk mendapatkan Hermione kembali padanya—bagaimanapun juga itu salah satu misinya. Ketiga, ia akan berusaha mencari alternatif lain selain ide yang telah disepakatinya bersama Abraxas—untuk menunggu.

Tom akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Hermione kembali.

Gadis itu harus diberi pelajaran karena berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dengan sebuah ketidakpastian seperti ini.

Hermione Granger akan _membayarnya_ nanti dan Tom akan memastikannya.

Hari pertamanya sebagai guru adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan. Pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang seharusnya mayoritas yang mengikuti adalah para siswa pria, dan sangat sedikit wanita yang ingin mempelajarinya karena sebenarnya memang itu bertentangan dengan adat yang ada—stereotipe tentang wanita harus dilindungi dan tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya di masanya. Namun semenjak Tom menjadi guru, tiba-tiba saja hampir seluruh kelasnya dipadati oleh para siswi-siswi yang mendadak terobsesi untuk mempelajari PTIH.

Sebenarnya sih, tidak masalah apabila banyak siswi yang mengikuti pelajarannya, cuma Tom sangat risih karena sepanjang pelajaran para siswi itu hanya melongo layaknya idiot dan terkesima akan parasnya yang memukau. Hal itu terus terjadi setidaknya dalam satu bulan terakhir.

Menjadi orang tampan itu sangat merepotkan.

Semenjak kehadirannya kembali ke Hogwarts, seolah-olah seluruh penjuru Hogwarts sedang terkena 'Demam Riddle'. Dan yang terkena demam itu bukan hanya dari kaum hawa saja, tapi bahkan kaum adam pun juga kagum dengannya. Mereka terpesona akan parasnya yang luarbiasa tampan, dengan cara berbicaranya saat mengajar, kejeniusannya, atau bahkan dengan cara ia berjalan saat mengenakan jubah hitamnya yang berkibas indah setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Intinya, semua yang ada di diri Profesor Tom Riddle adalah sempurna.

 _Profesor muda cemerlang idaman wanita._

Itu sebutan yang sering ia dengar apabila ada segerombolan gadis yang diam-diam membicarakannya di sudut-sudut koridor. Oh, ia bahkan mulai mendengar munculnya gagasan dari penggemar-penggemarnya untuk membuat 'Club Demam-Riddle'.

Ia tak mempermasalahkan segala sebutan yang ditujukan padanya, karena itu tandanya kehadirannya membawa pengaruh besar. Lebih spesifiknya lagi, ia dapat merekrut pengikutnya semakin mudah dengan segala popularitasnya yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

Bicara masalah penggemar, Riddle jadi teringat saat gadisnya mengaku sebagai penggemarnya. Dengan wajah ketakutannya, bagaimana bisa ia membuat alasan demikian? Tom terkekeh, ingatan tentang Hermione rasanya bersifat permanen dan tak akan pernah luput dari otaknya. Seakan-akan semua itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Tom tersenyum lemah, bagaimanapun juga tujuannya di Hogwarts untuk menemukannya kembali. Segala buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan waktu, telah berada di dekapannya saat ini. Beberapa buku yang sudah pernah ia baca di Malfoy Manor, tidak diambilnya dan jelas mengandalkan buku dari Malfoy saja sama sekali tidak cukup. Ia butuh beberapa referensi lagi dan ia tahu bahwa Hogwarts adalah yang tepat untuk itu. Secara, perpustakaan Hogwarts adalah sumber terlengkap di Inggris dan tempat favoritnya sejak dulu.

"Meminjam beberapa buku lagi, Profesor Riddle?" Madam Daisy, si pustakawan menegurnya ramah. Usianya sekitar pertengahan tigapuluh-an, namun ia tetap cantik dan anggun dengan topi kerucutnya yang nampak elegan. Tom memberikan sejumlah buku yang ia ingin pinjam di meja untuk dicatat olehnya.

"Ya, saya masih harus banyak mencari refrensi tentang materi-materi pelajaran saya." Tom tersenyum sopan; topeng andalannya. Ia sedikit khawatir apabila si pustakawan curiga dengan jenis sejumlah buku yang ia pinjam. Tapi sepertinya Madam Daisy tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Saya benar-benar salut dengan Anda, Profesor. Anda adalah alumni Hogwarts paling cerdas yang pernah saya kenal semenjak saya bekerja di Hogwarts." Madam Daisy berdecak kagum, ia menuliskan sesuatu pada buku besarnya dan menyelipkan kartu pinjaman buku pada salah satu sampul buku yang ia pinjam. "Anda pasti akan menjadi Profesor yang hebat. Saya yakin wanita yang akan bersanding dengan anda nanti pastilah sangat beruntung. Oh ya,"

Madam Daisy tiba-tiba saja berbisik. Mimik mukanya nampak konyol dan ia mengerling pada Riddle. "Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan anda. Kebanyakan guru-guru disini hampir-hampir tidak memiliki pasangan. Anda masih muda dan saya harap anda tidak mengikuti jejak mereka. _Carilah pasangan segera!_ "

Tom kini membuat senyuman sopannya berubah menjadi senyuman terbaik andalannya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit menunjukkan giginya yang rapi; nyengir. "Terimakasih sarannya, Madam Daisy."

Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan dan dengan rasa syukur karena tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Madam Daisy curiga dengan buku-buku bacaaan yang ia pinjam.

 _Carilah pasangan segera!_

Andai ia tahu bahwa Tom memang dalam usaha menemukan pasangan yang satu-satunya pantas bersanding dengannya, tapi mungkin memang tidak dalam waktu yang segera. Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun lagi atau bahkan puluhan tahun lagi lamanya. Tom melirik ke arah buku-buku yang ia dekap. Ini baru awal, ia tak akan pernah menyerah menemukan jalan keluar untuk mendapatkan _miliknya_ kembali.

* * *

Hari ini adalah jadwal untuk kelas ditahun kelima untuk berduel. Kelasnya hari ini dijadwalkan untuk siswa Gryffindor-Slytherin dan Tom sengaja memasangkan pasangan duel mereka dengan berbeda asrama. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan menyerang dengan mantra-mantra pertahanan sederhana yang telah diajarkan. Kali ini yang berpartisipasi hanyalah murid cowok dan itu melegakan sebenarnya. Murid-murid cewek lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sepanjang dua perkamen dibandingkan harus mengikuti duel.

Tom berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tangan yang satu membawa papan-penjepit kertas dan pena bulu di tangan satunya. Matanya mengitari sekitar; mengawasi setiap gerakan dari para muridnya yang mulai berduel dengan berbagai kutukan dalam diam. Ia mencatat pergerakan muridnya dan sebenarnya, ia memiliki tujuan terselubung untuk mencari pengikut barunya.

Di utara, ada Orion Black dan Zach Potter. Mereka berduel cukup sengit dan masing-masing pergerakan mereka bagus. Cara Black menyerang Potter dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, namun tetap waspada. Ia bahkan meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya yang membawa tongkat yang bekerja; layaknya profesional. Tom mencatat namanya dalam kertasnya, memasukan Orion Black kedalam list terselubungnya.

Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Potter. Keahlian bocah Gryffindor itu adalah kegesitannya. Tapi cara ia menghadapi Black terkesan terburu-buru dan berulang kali mantra Protego yang ia buat, selalu hancur dibuat Black. Itu sikap yang ceroboh, meskipun sangat disayangkan sebenarnya Potter cukup berpotensi. Tom benci kecerobohan dan itu tidak membuat nama Zach Potter dimasukan kedalam listnya.

Di sebelah barat ada pasangan Marcus Longbottom dan Caleb Lestrange. Terlihat sangat signifikan bahwa Marcus sangat kewalahan untuk menghadapi serangan Stupefy dan juga Confundus bertubi-tubi dengan brutal dari Caleb padanya. Benteng pertahanannya pun hanya mampu tercipta kurang dari lima menit. Pada akhirnya, Longbottom terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempatnya akibat dari Stupefy yang mengenai tubuhnya. Lestrange tertawa puas, ia tak perlu repot-repot membantu Longbottom untuk bangkit. _Well_ , Tom suka dengan sesuatu yang brutal. Caleb Lestrange, _check_.

Kelas berlangsung kurang lebih dua jam dan Tom membiarkan mereka terus berduel tanpa henti karena ia benar-benar ingin melihat potensi murid-muridnya. Setidaknya hari ini ia dapat tiga nama yang cocok untuk menjadi cikal bakal Pelahap Maut.

Kemudian Tom melirik arlojinya, sudah hampir jam pelajaran usai. Dengan tepukan tangannya yang mengalihkan perhatian semua muridnya yang tengah berduel; menandakan bahwa ia telah mengakhiri kelas. "Kerja bagus, kelas. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian dan sampai jumpa minggu depan,"

Kelasnya kemudian bubar bertepatan dengan suara bel yang berdering, namun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana Tom memanggil nama-nama yang telah ia catat dalam kertasnya. "Mr Black, Mr Lestrange, dan Mr Lupin tolong tetap diam dikelas."

Ketiga nama yang ia panggil menuruti perintah Tom untuk tetap tinggal dikelas dan mereka mendekat ke arah Profesor PTIH dengan wajah terheran-heran. Tom tersenyum simpul. Ia meletakan papan penjepit kertasnya di atas mejanya. "Aku ingin sedikit berbincang dengan kalian. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan dan merespon cukup lambat untuk berkata, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Profesor."

Itu Orion Black, seolah mewakili mereka yang menggeleng serempak tadi. Ia berdiri tegap sempurna dan senyum sopannya tercipta. Tom seperti melihat sosok Abraxas namun dalam kemasan yang berbeda. Tom selalu tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki aura seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktu kalian." Tom memulai kembali aksinya. Ia menatap satu persatu muridnya dengan senyuman simpul yang masih sama. "Kulihat di kelas tadi, kemampuan kalian dalam berduel di antara yang lainnya adalah luar biasa. Kalian bertiga memiliki potensi yang besar dan tentu saja itu hal yang baik."

Tom bisa merasakan aura antusias di antara ketiga anak tersebut yang usianya tidak jauh dari Tom sendiri. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tenang; bermain halus. "Jadi begini, bila kalian tertarik mendalami masalah Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam malam ini kalian bisa datang ke ruanganku pukul delapan malam."

"Maaf menyela, Profesor. Tapi apakah ini sejenis dengan Klub Slug?" Lestrange bersuara dengan nada antusias yang tak dapat di sembunyikan.

Tom terkekeh pelan dan ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Semacam itu —terserah kalian menyebutnya apa, tapi aku mengedepankan siswa yang benar-benar ingin mendalami Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam." Tukasnya tegas dengan tatapan yang tidak main-main.

Lupin mengintrupsi, "Profesor Riddle, masalahnya ini hari Jum'at. Malam ini ada pesta Klub Slug dan kami juga anggotanya."

Mata arangnya menatap Lupin yang merupakan satu-satunya dari Gryffindor lurus ditambah sebuah senyuman yang bahkan tidak menyentuh matanya. Dengan santai ia menjawab, "Kuharap kau dapat mencernanya dengan baik, Mr. Lupin. Aku tidak memaksa, aku berkata 'bila' berminat. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian."

Ketiganya saling bertatapan dan Lestrange langsung terdiam begitu ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hitam dalam diri Profesornya; seperti dalam sebuah tekanan. Tom kembali pada topengnya, "Kutunggu jam delapan malam —bila ada yang berminat, dan kalian boleh kembali ke asrama masing-masing."

Saat profesor yang sedang digilai seluruh Hogwarts itu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan jubahnya yang berkibas indah, ketiganya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Profesor Riddle—mantan senior mereka;

Sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius ada dalam dirinya yang membuat mereka penasaran.

Dan malam harinya, tepat jam delapan malam mereka datang. Ketiganya; tanpa terkecuali dan itu tandanya mereka tidak menghadiri pesta bodoh yang diadakan oleh Slughorn. Tom jelas kebagian undangan Slughorn juga—jangan lupakan bahwa Tom merupakan bukti nyata dari muridnya yang sukses dan profesor termuda di Hogwarts. Mereka lebih memilih untuk datang ke ruangannya, dengan aura antusias yang masih sama seperti siang tadi.

Ujung bibir Tom tertarik ke atas, ini sebuah awal yang baik. Membuat mereka tertarik untuk datang saja sudah merupakan peluang besar. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang dengan bahan dasar kulit itu dalam diam. Tegang adalah situasi yang tepat menggambarkan ketiganya, bahkan untuk orang sebrutal Lestrange dan sepercaya diri Black.

Tom duduk dihadapan mereka dengan kaki menyilang. Ia menyuguhkan secangkir teh di meja depan mereka masing-masing dan beberapa camilan.

"Selamat datang," sapa Tom dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berwibawa. "Well, kuharap dengan kehadiran kalian kemari, menunjukkan keseriusan kalian dalam mempelajari lebih dalam lagi mengenai PTIH. Aku ingin tahu alasan kalian mengapa kalian tertarik untuk datang kemari,"

 _Halus, Tom. Halus._

"Saya sangat tertarik mempelajarinya sejak dulu, Profesor." Ucap Orion dengan nada yang berusaha membuat Tom terkesan padanya. Tom benar-benar hapal bagaimana wajah-wajah penjilat itu saat beraksi dan Orion termasuk salah satunya. "Mempelajari lebih dalam lagi tentunya akan membuat itu sempurna."

"Saya datang kemari karena saya ingin seperti anda, Profesor." Giliran Lestrange untuk berbicara dan ia menatap Tom engan tatapan nyalang. Dia satu-satunya yang terlihat paling antusias dibandingkan lainnya. "Sesuatu yang gelap dan hitam selalu membuat saya tertarik."

Tom menyeringai dan mendengus kecil. Ingin menjadi seperti dirinya? Oh, mimpi saja. Tak ada yang bisa menjadi seperti dirinya kecuali orang itu benar-benar memiliki kemampuan superior atau paling tidak ia harus melangkahi mayatnya dulu. Tapi setidaknya keinginan Lestrange tidak main-main dan itu terlihat jelas melalui tatapan penasarannya yang tak berhenti menatap Tom dari tadi.

Lupin menimpali dengan nada takut-takut, "Saya setuju, namun apakah Anda juga mengundang murid-murid lainnya seperti kami dalam pertemuan seperti ini?"

Sebuah senyum dingin tercipta diwajahnya dan ia menggeleng, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengundang murid-muridku seperti ini dalam sebuah pertemuan yang khusus."

Ya, secara teknis ini pertama kalinya ia mengundang muridnya dalam status sebagai guru. Tom tidak berbohong seutuhnya.

Mereka terperangah, nampak kagum dan juga merasa bangga karena mendengar langsung dari Riddle bahwa mereka adalah murid-murid pertama yang diundangnya dalam sebuah pertemuan kecil semacam ini. Tom mulai melancarkan apa maksud dan tujuannya secara bertahap dan sangat halus. Ia bermain sangat cantik hingga tidak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang curiga.

Setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tom, membuat mereka menjadi nampak paling spesial diantara yang lainnya. Cara penjelasannya yang meyakinkan dan sangat kecil kemungkinannya bila orang tidak terhasut oleh mulutnya yang cerdas itu.

"Selain kita mendalami ilmu hitam, aku akan bertanya satu hal pada kalian." Tom menjeda perkataannya dan ia memulai kartu as yang ia simpan. "Bagaimana menurut pandangan kalian tentang kemurnian darah dari seorang penyihir?"

Mereka terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tom. Diantara ketiganya, Orion Black yang bersuara duluan untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Menurut saya, kemurnian darah dari seorang penyihir merupakan hal yang patut dijunjung tinggi. Darah-murni adalah yang terbaik. Orangtua saya selalu mengatakannya begitu."

"Kau mempercayai orangtuamu, kalau begitu?" Alis mata Riddle terangkat satu.

"Ya, tentu saja." Orion mengangguk dengan pasti tak melihat keraguan sedikitpun.

Tom menunggu reaksi yang lainnya namun mereka diam dan secara samar-samar mengangguk akan pendapat yang dilontarkan Orion. Dia menyeringai tipis dan menatap mereka satu persatu. "Yang dikatakan oleh orangtuamu memang benar," ucap Tom dengan tenang. "Namun ada beberapa pandangan yang salah tentang itu. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian mengenai pandangan yang benar, _murid-muridku yang istimewa_."

* * *

 _'...s_ _i_ _hir_ _yang terk_ _andung pada Time-Turner_ _tidak stabil_ _._ _Kemungkinan besar_ _penyihir_ _yang_ _menyalahgunakan waktu_ _atau mengubah jalan hidup seseorang dengan cara drastis_ _,_ _dapat_ _membunuh diri_ _baik itu dari_ _masa lalu atau masa depan mereka_ _. Dampak yang paling berbahaya, barangsiapa yang bermain-main atau menyalahgunakan waktu, dapat_ _mengakibatkan anomali temporal seperti_ _tak pernah dilahirkan_ _. Dengan demikian, Kementerian Sihir mencari jaminan_ _p_ _aling ketat jika mengizinkan penggunaan Time-Turner: Kepemilikan Time-Turner dilindung nilai dengan ratusan undang-undang, dan hukum dan hukuman paling ketat_ _juga berat,_ _diterapkan untuk mencegah penyalahgunaannya._ _'_

Tom menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Ia menatap ke lurus dengan pandangan menerawang sambil memikirkan suatu hal yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya.

Ia bukannya takut dengan sistem yang ditetapkan oleh Kementrian Sihir seperti yang tertulis di buku—persetan dengan regulasi. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya jadi kacau.

 _'_ _Dampak yang paling berbahaya,_ _bagi b_ _arangsiapa yang bermain-main atau menyalahgunakan waktu, dapat_ _mengakibatkan anomali temporal seperti_ _tak pernah dilahirkan_ _._ _'_

 _._

Bagaimana bila Hermione tidak pernah dilahirkan kembali?

.

Tidak, ia benci akan pertanyaan itu. Dia sama sekali tak suka memikirkan kemungkinan buruk mengenai Hermione. Tom berada disini demi dirinya. _Obsesi barunya_.

.

 _Namun, bagaimana bila itu benar?_

.

Tom memejamkan matanya, ia mengurut celah di kedua alisnya. Ini buku terakhir yang dibacanya berkaitan tentang Time-Turner ataupun jelajah waktu di Hogwarts. Ia yakin ini sudah semuanya; mulai dari seksi legal hingga seksi terlarang sekalipun. Tapi, hampir sembilan puluh persen semuanya mengatakan hal yang tak ia harapkan.

.

Mungkin koleksi buku di Hogwarts tidak selengkap itu.

.

 _Mungkin_.

.

Atau memang itu satu-satunya jawaban.

.

.

Bahwa Time-Turner dan segala yang berhubungan dengan waktu adalah bencana.

.

.

Mendesah kesal, ia menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kerutan di dahinya tak kunjung hilang. Frustasi mungkin bisa dikatakan hobi barunya belakangan ini. Ia menjalankan misi lainnya dengan baik; merekrut pengikutnya yang baru dengan terselubung dan aman, ia juga telah melakukan riset tentang waktu. Namun, hal yang tak bisa ia dapatkan hingga detik ini adalah mencari alternatif lain untuk menemukan Hermione.

Riddle melihat kesekitarnya, memperhatikan kelasnya yang sedang dalam situasi hening. Hanya suara denting jam yang terdengar. Mereka mendapatkan tugas darinya untuk membuat essay mengenai Dementor dan aturannya mereka harus tetap tenang selama dua jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tak ada ancaman, lagipula juga tak akan ada yang berani melanggar. Sementara itu, dia duduk di mejanya dan leluasa untuk membaca buku tentang Time-Turner tanpa gangguan.

Sejujurnya, semenjak tingkat kefrustasiannya meningkat ia jadi tak memiliki mood mengajar. Kadang ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa menjadi guru di Hogwarts adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi rasa itu semakin pudar ketika ia sedang fokus melakukan risetnya—apalagi dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

 _Hermione Granger, bagaimana bisa kau begitu lancang untuk memonopoli pikiranku bahkan meskipun kau tak ada disini?_

Bunyi dering bel yang terdengar nyaring, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia segera kembali ke alam sadarnya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Tom membenarkan kerah bajunya dan ia pun kembali ke mode 'Professor Riddle-yang-Sialan-Menawan' dalam sekejap.

"Kumpulkan essay kalian di mejaku dan kalian boleh keluar kelas,"

* * *

Pagi ini sama seperti biasanya. Ini bulan ketiga semenjak ia menjadi guru di Hogwarts dan ia menikmatinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia _berusaha_ menikmatinya. Menu yang di ambilnya setiap sarapan juga selalu sama; panekuk dengan taburan gula halus di atasnya dan jus labu, tentu saja. Lalu, ia menerima surat kabar dari Daily Prophet yang diterbangkan oleh burung-burung pengantar koran adalah rutinitas yang ia dapatkan setiap pagi.

Ia juga melihat orang yang paling dibencinya dengan pakaian norak juga kacamata bulat separo yang sialnya, selalu duduk di sampingnya dan menyapa "Selamat pagi, Tom." setiap hari. Percakapan mereka setiap hari tidak lebih dari sekedar tegur sapa belaka, dan anehnya sudah berbulan-bulan sejak hari dimana Dumbledore mengintrogasinya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa guru Transfigurasi itu untuk menghalanginya. Melihatnya membaca Daily Prophet dengan serius dan selalu mengambil salah satu lembar Daily Prophet dan dilipatnya yang menurutnya menarik, kemudian dimasukannya ke balik jubahnya yang menggelikan itu.

Dan pagi ini, Dumbledore melakukannya (lagi). Ia mendapatkan kiriman Daily Prophet-nya juga beberapa surat, dan sudah bisa dipastikan Dumbledore akan memilih untuk membaca Daily Prophet-nya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan surat-surat yang ditujukan padanya. Ini bukan Tom yang sengaja memperhatikannya, tidak. _Sorry saja ya_.

Mau tidak mau, ia selalu bisa melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Seperti Dippet yang selalu mendentingkan pisau rotinya ke piring sebelum memulai sarapannya, atau Slughorn yang selalu mengambil satu makanan dari semua menu yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bukan berarti ia hanya memberi perhatian khusus pada Dumbledore, oke? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin memberi Crucio kepada sembarang orang.

Dumbledore memulai aktivitasnya lagi. Membaca Daily Prophet-nya dengan pandangan yang paling serius yang selalu ia gunakan, seakan-akan berita itu akan lenyap seketika bila ia tidak melotot seperti itu. Tom mengunyah panekuknya dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik ke sampingnya.

Ia bisa menebak, _Dumbledumb_ pasti akan mengambil salah satu lembar korannya lagi setelah ini.

Benar saja, tak sampai beberapa detik Tom memiliki pikiran seperti itu, Dumbledore menarik lagi satu lembar korannya. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Dumbledore seperti tampak kehilangan arah, matanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Itu aneh, terus terang. Tom juga melihat Dumbledore meremas kecil lembar koran yang baru diambilnya, tapi ia segera membenarkan lembaran itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam jubah kuning menyilaukan nan norak itu seperti biasanya.

Dahi Tom berkerut samar dengan tingkah Dumbledore yang tidak biasa. Ia mengiris potongan panekuknya lagi dan melahapnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa benar-benar curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore setiap paginya kalau dingat-ingat lagi.

Pertama, Dumbledore selalu mengambil sampul depan Daily Prophet-nya. Kedua, ia selalu menghela nafas panjang usai memasukan lembaran koran itu kedalam jubahnya. Ketiga, kali ini ia memberi reaksi yang mencurigakan dengan remasan kecil pada korannya.

Muncul sebersit pertanyaan di benaknya;

Omong-omong, berita apa yang membuat Dumbledore hingga bereaksi seperti itu? Dan lebih tepatnya, berita apa yang begitu menarik perhatiannya sampai setiap hari ia hanya mengambil satu lembar korannya dan menyelipkannya ke dalam jubahnya?

Itu aktivitas yang kelihatannya sepele, namun sangat mencurigakan. Tom diam-diam menoleh ke arah Dumbledore lagi. _Apa dia memiliki sebuah rencana diam-diam?_

Tom jarang mengecek korannya. Namun, karena Dumbledumb ia jadi ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Meraih koran di samping piringnya, ia segera mengetahui apa berita yang terpampang di sampul koran dengan gambar yang bergerak-gerak di Daily Prophet hari ini.

' _ **Serangan Grindelwald Semakin Menjadi: GRINDELWALD TAK TERKALAHKAN. IA SEMAKIN KUAT!'**_

Tom menaikkan satu alisnya, mencoba memahami semua ini. Ia kemudian baru teringat bahwa hampir semua sampul Daily Prophet selalu dirajai berita hangat tentang Grindelwald, Sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang ingin menguasai dunia. Jujur, Tom tak tertarik dengan penyihir tua yang memiliki wajah bengis itu, bahkan ia membencinya. Ia benci dengan Grindelwald bukan tanpa alasan, dia benci ketika tahu ia akan menjadi seperti apa yang dilakukannya di masa depan. Lagipula, toh Grindelwald juga akan ditaklukan cepat atau pun lambat. Buktinya, Tom akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang membuat orang-orang menderita di masa depan.

Sebenarnya, ia tak peduli bila ia membuat orang-orang menderita. Masalahnya, ia benci ketika ia harus membuat orang yang disukainya ikut menderita karenanya bahkan sampai harus memeranginya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak mau Hermione mengalami itu lagi di masa depan. Ia harus menjamin bahwa Hermione-nya hidup dengan tenang.

.

Balik ke permasalahan yang ada, mengapa Dumbledore begitu tertarik dengan Grindelwald?

.

Kemudian semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Sampul Daily Prophet yang selalu ia ambil, belum lagi reaksinya yang begitu aneh saat membaca berita itu. Tom mendapatkan pencerahan dan ia yakin akan hipotesisnya. Apapun yang tengah dikerjakan atau direncanakan oleh Dumbledore saat ini, pastilah sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

 _Hewo pipol!_ Chapter ini dibuat ngebut, sebenernya pengen ngepas tanggal 25 but ternyata gak bisa. Maaf jika ceritanya makin aneh or you found any typos. Anyway, MERRY XMAS EVERYONE! Thanks for waiting my story, fellas. Love y'all!

.

Can i still get any reviews from you for this super christmas? :3

.

Best Regards,

 _ **voldemortslave**_


	4. Rahasia yang Terbongkar

_**A/n : Budayakan membaca warning ya, fellas. Happy reading! :3**_

* * *

. **Another Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning** **: This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Summary : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.**

* * *

 **4\. Rahasia yang Terbongkar**

 _Dingin._

 _Tom dapat merasakannya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada disebuah gang yang dikenalinya dengan jalanan bersalju. Mencoba mengingat, apa nama tempat ini; tapi ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, dan terhenti saat ia melihat punggung seseorang._

 _Dia disana._

 _Berada diujung gang dan mematung. Tom mendekatinya. Matanya tak dapat berpaling dari sosoknya yang begitu indah, rambut bergelombang yang dikucir asal-asalan, dan punggung itu berbalik ke arahnya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang cerah ketika Tom semakin mendekat padanya._

 _Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, senyum cerahnya masih disana; seolah mengingatkan dunia bahwa dirinya memang sempurna. Tangan Tom kemudian terulur untuk meraih wajahnya, mengusapnya dengan sapuan lembut dan membalas senyuman terbaiknya._

 _Dia sempurna._

 _Tom mendekatkan wajahnya dan dahi mereka bertemu. Dingin yang ia rasakan kini hilang entah kemana. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa utuh. Seperti ada hal yang telah lama hilang kini kembali tanpa di duga._

 _Tom bahkan tak pernah tau sejak kapan ia bisa merasa sehidup ini._

 _Gadis itu mengelus rahangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum cerahnya berganti menjadi senyuman lembut tiada akhir, yang membuat Tom merasa melihat seorang bidadari._

 _Tom bisa merasakan sentuhannya, deru nafasnya, dan kehadirannya. Secara naluriah, Tom semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Namun tindakan Tom dihentikan olehnya dengan berkata, "Bukan sekarang," ucapnya lirih. "Kau belum menemukanku."_

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Tom jadi benar-benar memperhatikan segala aktivitas mencurigakan yang dilakukan Dumbledore semenjak ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Tiap pagi, rutinitasnya selalu sama; mengambil sampul depan Daily Prophet dengan topik berita yang serupa. Kapan hari, ia juga secara tidak sengaja melihat Dumbledore keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah yang begitu gelisah. Dan hari ini, dia bahkan tak muncul saat sarapan di Aula Besar.

Memperhatikan Dumbledore merupakan salah satu pengalih perhatiannya sejenak atas kejenuhan yang ia rasakan; frustasi. Tapi jujur, ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang tengah dikerjakan penyihir yang dikenal lembut dan bijaknya oleh seantero Hogwarts itu—yang mana jelas itu tidak berlaku untuk Tom.

Hari ini adalah hari kujungan ke Hogsmeade; satu-satunya desa-sihir murni di seluruh Inggris, dan kunjungan yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh murid-murid tahun ketiga ke atas di Hogwarts. Sehabis sarapan, mereka langsung diperkenankan untuk pergi mengunjungi Hogsmeade.

Tom, menjadi salah satu guru piket yang mengawasi murid-muridnya di Hogsmeade. Meskipun ia kebagian tugas piket saat itu, dia tidak dibatasi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia ingin lakukan. Ia berencana untuk melipir ke Hog's Head yang berada di jalan samping High Street, dengan papan penanda bergambar kepala babi hutan yang sangat khas itu. Tempat favoritnya untuk melepas penat saat masih menjadi murid di Hogwarts dan masih berlaku hingga saat ini.

Bar Hog's Head tersusun atas sebuah ruang kecil, suram dan amat kotor yang berbau sangat kuat akan sesuatu —bau kambing. Jendela-jendela yang menjulur ke luar berlapiskan debu yang melekat sehingga hanya sedikit cahaya siang yang bisa memasuki ruangan itu, yang gantinya diterangi dengan puntung-puntung lilin yang terletak pada meja-meja kayu kasar. Lantainya pada pandangan pertama tampak terbuat dari tanah padat, tampak seperti kumpulan sampah berabad-abad yang di rekatkan bersama tanah.

Disana dapat dijumpai banyak orang aneh yang kabarnya mayoritas adalah penyihir hitam di Hog's Head. Pengunjungnya sangat sedikit dan hampir dari seluruh pengunjung menyembunyikan wajahnya sepanjang pertemuan mereka; Tom melihat bahwa menutupi wajahmu adalah suatu kebiasaan di Hog's Head. Ada seorang pria di bar yang seluruh kepalanya dibalut dengan perban kelabu kotor, walaupun dia masih bisa meneguk bergelas-gelas zat berapi yang mengeluarkan asap melalui celah di atas mulutnya; dua figur berselubung tudung duduk di sebuah meja dekat salah satu jendela, dan di sebuah sudut ternaungi bayang-bayang di samping perapian duduk seorang penyihir wanita dengan kerudung hitam tebal yang jatuh hingga ke jari kakinya. Mereka hanya bisa melihat ujung hidungnya karena menyebabkan kerudung itu menonjol sedikit.

Hog's Head tempat terbaik untuk sebuah pertemuan kecil yang bersifat rahasia.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok dengan jubah kuning keemasan duduk dimeja bar dengan menggunakan tudung kepalanya yang menggelikan dan paling mencolok di antara lainnya. Tom menyeringai, _well_ , ia tak menyangka bahwa dengan datang kemari bisa jadi _semenarik_ ini. Tom membawa dirinya untuk duduk langsung di depan meja bar dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke orang yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Wiski Api satu," kata Tom lebih dulu ketika pelayan bar itu bahkan belum sempat menanyakan pesanannya. Lelaki itu meraih ke bawah meja panjang dan menarik ke atas gelas kaca yang sangat kotor dan dibersihkan dengan lap ala kadarnya lalu dibantingnya ke meja bar.

"Dua sickle,"

Tom mengeluarkan koin perak-perak itu, meletakannya diatas meja. Pelayan itu menyimpan uang Tom ke laci uang kayu kuno yang lacinya bergeser membuka secara otomatis untuk menerima uang itu4dan langsung pergi ke belakang bar.

Tom kemudian terdiam dengan menatap gelasnya yang nampak menjijikkan dan tak pantas untuk digunakan. Setiap kali ia ke Hog's Head, mau tak mau ia harus membersihkan gelasnya sendiri dengan mantra sederhana agar ia tak jijik saat meminum minumannya. Dan sekarang ia juga melakukannya lagi.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka tak pernah membersihkan gelas-gelas yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk melayani tamu?" Tom bersuara, matanya tak berpaling dari gelasnya yang kini sudah tampak jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya.

Seseorang bertudung disampingnya menghela nafas panjang, ia meraih gelasnya yang kotor; ia nampak tak jijik akan kondisi gelasnya dan meneguk cairan berapi itu tanpa peduli. Ia tak menanggapi ocehan Tom.

Tom menggedikkan bahunya dan mulai meminum Wiski-nya. "Mungkin dia seorang Squib."

Orang itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya lagi. Mereka kini terdiam satu sama lain, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pria berjanggut panjang itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia terlihat menghela nafas beberapa kali, yang membuat api digelasnya jadi berkibar-kibar terkena nafasnya.

"Kau terlihat sedang banyak pikiran," ucap Tom lagi setelah beberapa saat kesunyian yang menyerang keduanya.

Ia meneguk gelasnya lagi. "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Mungkin," Tom menaikkan kedua alisnya dan kini ia menoleh kesampingnya; ke orang itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Grindelwald dapat membuatmu hingga sekalut ini."

Tubuhnya menegang dan secara reflek, ia membanting gelasnya dengan hentakan yang cukup keras. Ia menoleh ke arah Tom dan menatapnya nyalang. Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas nampak terperanjat atas apa yang dikatakan Tom. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada gelasnya.

Tom melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tanpa merasa bersalah dengan perkataan-perkataan yang sebelumnya, ia bersuara lagi. "Apa kau berniat menjadi Pahlawan Dunia dengan menyingkirkan Grindelwald dan dipuji oleh seluruh penyihir dunia?"

Dan setelah itu, Tom merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya. Ia terlempar dari kursinya, begitu jauh hingga Tom dapat merasakan tubuhnya terlempar keluar dari bar ini. Di batuan jalanan dengan pantat terlebih dulu mendarat. Matanya melotot terang-terangan. _Apa-apaan itu?_

Tak lama setelah ia terlempar, Dumbledore muncul di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Cuping hidungnya mengembang-kempis; ia dapat meledak kapan saja. Jubah kuning keemasannya yang menyilaukan itu tak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Tom. Matanya mengawasi sekitarnya, untung jalanan ini selalu sepi. Jadi tak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan—jangan sampai ada murid Hogwarts yang melihatnya. "Jaga _ucapanmu_ ,"

Tom memegangi dadanya sambil menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan jubahnya yang terkena debu jalanan dengan hentakan elegan. "Wow, kutak menyangka dengan pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu, aku bisa mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini. Aku jadi semakin yakin akan tesisku,"

Dumbledore mendekatinya sambil terus mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tudungnya jatuh dengan tidak sengaja, menampakkan rambut hitam keabu-abuannya. Matanya memerah; ia sudah siap untuk meledak dan tongkatnya kini tepat mengenai dada Tom. "Kita bicara di tempat lain,"

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?" Ucap Tom dengan nada yang menyebalkan untuk di dengar.

Dumbledore memincingkan matanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu."

Ia meraih lengan Tom dan detik kemudian, dia merasakan sensasi seakan dia dijejalkan ke dalam pipa karet tebal. Dia tidak dapat menarik napas, semua bagian tubuhnya ditekan sampai nyaris tak tertahankan dan kemudian, tepat ketika dia mengira akan mati lemas, pengikat tak kelihatan itu seperti terlepas, dan dia berdiri dalam kegelapan yang sejuk, menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar.

* * *

Angin dingin sepoi-sepoi memburai surainya ketika dia memandang danau yang terbentang luas dengan suasana tenang dan damai. Dia berdiri di atas tanah gelap yang lunak. Di belakangnya ada pohon besar yang terlihat sangat tua tempat dimana dirinya dan Dumbledore berdiri. Ini Danau Hitam. Dumbledore membawa mereka ke Danau Hitam.

Dumbledore menatapnya datar. Tongkat sihirnya masih berada di tangannya, namun benda itu tidak mengarah pada Tom—tetap saja itu ancaman. Jarak keduanya cukup berjauhan sekitar dua meter. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, sejak kapan kau menguntitku?"

" _Maaf?_ " Tom memasang tampang tidak percaya miliknya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku butuh jawaban, Tom."

Tom menelengkan kepalanya dan alisnya bertautan, " _Hell, no!_ Aku tak mengerti, Dumbledore, mengapa kau bisa jadi _super sensitif_ dengan pertanyaan yang sederhana itu?"

Dumbledore mengeraskan rahangnya, "Itu tidak sederhana. Kau _menuduhku_."

"Aku _bertanya_ dan bukan memberi _pernyataan_."

Dumbledore mengurut pelipisnya dan dia menggerutu beberapa kata kasar dengan suara berbisik —yang mana itu cukup mengejutkan baginya. Tom belum pernah melihat guru yang dikenal dengan kebaikan hati dan bijaksananya ini dalam kondisi yang benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Wajahnya kusut, kantung matanya hitam dan orang manapun juga bisa tahu dalam sekali lihat bahwa Dumbledore sedang stress berat.

Tom berbicara lagi, ia tak peduli akan reaksi yang diberikan Dumbledore nanti. "Reaksimu sangat berbeda dengan kekhawatiran orang-orang lainnya mengenai Grindelwald. Ketika semua ketakutan, namun kau malah nampak kecewa. Aku tak mengerti kenapa,"

Dumbledore menegapkan tubuhnya; menegang lebih tepatnya. Ia menunjukkan seribu ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

Tom mengangguk kecil. "Aku hanya meyakini apa yang perasaanku katakan," ucapnya. "Dugaanku tentang Pahlawan Dunia itu benar adanya, kurasa."

"Aku tidak pernah _sialan_ menginginkannya!" geramnya dan ia melempar Tom dengan kutukan berwarna merah-ungu yang langsung ditangkal Tom dengan meledakkan kutukannya.

Tom membelokkan kutukan yang kedua, kutukan yang ketiga dan ia membelokkan kutukan-kutukan lainnya yang mulai dilempari oleh Dumbledore dengan brutal. Oh, bahkan beberapa kali Dumbledore melemparkan kutukan terlarang padanya, yang jelas dapat dihalau oleh Tom. Mereka tak lagi melakukannya di danau, tanpa mereka sadari posisi mereka telah memasuki ke arah Hutan Terlarang.

Ia berusaha bertahan, Tom sama sekali tak menyerang balik kutukan Dumbledore yang semakin membabi buta. Ia bisa saja dengan senang hati, menyerang _Dumbledumb_ itu dengan kutukan-kutukan yang lebih mematikan.

Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa ini _salah_.

Tidak dalam kondisi Dumbledore yang seperti ini.

Ketika ia melihat celah, Tom memukul mundur Dumbledore dengan Expelliarmus keras yang tepat mengenai dadanya. Tubuh Dumbledore menghantam pohon dibelakangnya dan ia terjatuh.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tantang Tom mendekati tubuh Dumbledore yang mulai lemas terkulai. Nafasnya menderu, ia memegangi dadanya dengan menatap tajam ke arah Tom.

Tom berlutut disampingnya. Tongkat sihirnya selalu siap siaga; berjaga-jaga apabila Dumbledore menyerangnya balik tiba-tiba. "Penyihir yang dikenal paling bijaksana, menggila hanya karena sebuah _pertanyaan_ dan melempari guru baru yang tengah digilai seluruh Hogwarts dengan berbagai kutukan terlarang. Apa kau kehilangan akalmu?"

"Jangan sok suci," Dumbledore meludahinya, namun tak sampai mengenai dirinya. Matanya masih menatap tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Aku mengetahui siapa kau _sesungguhnya_. Kau kira aku tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau perbuat?"

"Ayolah, Dumbledore. Itu adalah ancaman yang sudah basi," Tom terkekeh mencemooh. "Lagipula tak akan ada yang percaya padamu. Tak ada bukti fisik, tuduhan tak berarti."

"Aku tak membicarakan masalalu. Aku membicarakan apa yang tengah kau perbuat belakangan ini." Dumbledore mengeraskan rahangnya. Sorot matanya menatap tajam dan sudut bibirnya kemudian terangkat satu. "Saat mengetahui kau kembali ke Hogwarts, aku yakin tujuan utamamu adalah menjadikan kastil ini sebagai sarana untuk melebarkan sayapmu dan memperbanyak pengikutmu. Aku yakin sekali akan hipotesisku, sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu aku _salah_."

Tom kini terang-terangan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, yang telah ku prediksi sejak awal, semua bukan tujuan utamamu kembali ke Hogwarts."

Kernyitan di dahinya mulai terlihat samar. Digantikan oleh perasaan tegang lainnya.

 _Tidak, dia tidak mungkin tahu._

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kementerian Sihir tengah digegerkan oleh sihir yang mencoba menerobos untuk merubah sistem kinerja dari Time-Turner. Semua menduga itu perbuatan Grindelwald," Dumbledore bicara dengan raut wajahnya yang serius. Pandangannya menyelidik, seringai tipisnya masih disana. "Namun kemudian, kuperhatikan kau sejak awal masuk ke Hogwarts, setiap kali kau ke perpustakaan buku, yang selalu kau pinjam semua berhubungan dengan waktu. Aku bertanya-tanya, _mengapa?_ "

 _Sialan_ , maki Tom dalam hati.

Ini bahkan hampir tidak mungkin untuk terdeteksi. Sama sekali kecil kemungkinannya. Demi jenggot Merlin yang menggelikan, _mengapa_ dan _bagaimana_ bisa Dumbledore _selalu_ bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya?

Otak Tom berpikir cepat, mencoba memikirkan dimana letak kelengahannya dalam hal ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mendapatkannya. Info pencurian singkatnya di Kementerian tak mungkin bocor.

Jadi kesimpulannya, ini murni firasat Dumbledore.

Alis mata Tom berkedut marah, "Kali ini kau menuduhku yang berusaha menerobos sistem Kementerian hanya karena aku sedang mempelajari tentang waktu? Kau lebih mencurigaiku ketimbang Pangeran Kegelapan yang berbahaya?"

"Karena aku tahu, _waktu_ tak pernah menjadi obsesi Grindelwald!"

Tom langsung terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Dumbledore dan Dumbledore sendiri pun juga terkejut akan apa yang ia katakan. Guru transfigurasi itu menjatuhkan rahangnya; seakan-akan ia benar-benar tertangkap basah. Lalu Tom mendapatkan sebuah firasat kuat akan suatu hal.

"Kau.. tahu?" Matanya memincing, menatap curiga. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Dumbledore bergerak dengan gelisah. Matanya berkedip cepat beberapa kali, sampai ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali. "K-katakan padaku, apa yang kau incar sebenarnya, Tom?" Dumbledore berkilah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa obsesi Grindelwald?" desak Tom.

"Kau yang sempat mencuri Time-Turner dari Kementerian, bukan?"

Tom mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Dumbledore!"

"Kau yang jawab pertanyaanku!" Tongkat Dumbledore juga terarah padanya.

Dan pada sepersekon yang bersamaan, kedua tongkat itu mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya denagan warna yang serupa; sebuah Legilimens. Tom bisa merasakan pertahanan Occlumency dalam diri Dumbledore, namun ia tak menyangka karena perisainya tidak sekuat yang diduganya. Mereka berdua saling berusaha mendorong pintu pertahanan dari pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya gambar demi gambar berpacu di pikiran mereka seperti sebuah film yang berkelap-kelip begitu hidup, sehingga membutakannya dari sekelilingnya.

.

Dumbledore mendekati ulang tahun ke-18...

Meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan kejayaan yang berkibar-kibar—Ketua Murid, Prefek, Perwakilan Pemuda Inggris untuk Wizengamot, Pemenang Medali Emas untuk Kontribusi yang Luar Biasa pada Konferensi Alkemis Internasional di Kairo...

Musim panas Dumbledore saat pulang ke Godric's Hollow, bertemu Bathilda Bagshot yang menerima kedatangan keponakan-jauhnya di rumahnya yaitu seorang pemuda jangkung dengan dagu yang runcing, dan dengan wajah yang akan disukai oleh wanita, rambutnya cukup panjang, juga mata yang tajam—Gellert Grindelwald.

.

Lalu kemudian, otaknya terasa tercabik ketika sesuatu yang asing menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya menegang, rasanya sakit sekali. Dumbledore tengah mendorong pertahanannya dan mengoyak pikirannya. Semuanya mendadak bermunculan; kepingan demi kepingan. Dumbledore masuk terlalu jauh. Ia melihat kenangannya tentang Hermione.

Dumbledore melihat kepingan kehadiran Hermione saat di gang Knockturn Alley, melihatnya ketakutan dan berakhir pada kencan tak terduga mereka di _Hawkins and Buggs's Ca_ _fé..._ Tom kesusahan untuk memukul mundur Dumbledore. Kenangannya terus berputar dikepalanya; dirinya bercekcok, berdansa, saat-saat dimana Hermione memberitahukan jatidirinya juga hal yang ketauhi tentang masa depan Tom... Lalu mereka bercium—

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong balik sihir dari Dumbledore menjauhi pikirannya. Tom bisa merasakan perisai Dumbledore mulai tercipta lagi, tapi ia tak akan membiarkannya. Legilimensnya berusaha menerobos lebih jauh lagi ke dalam pikiran Dumbledore dan ia kemudian mendapatkan sebuah gambaran-gambaran yang mengejutkan lagi;

Dumbledore memulai persahabatan dengan Grindelwald. Keduanya saling tertarik karena kemampuan mereka yang setara. Tom melihat mereka berdiskusi seharian tentang sebuah mimpi yang mereka bangun bersama... _untuk menguasai dunia_. Kepingan kenangannya tidak begitu jelas, Tom melihat mereka berdua berselisih paham hebat akan suatu hal yang tak dimengertinya. Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang melerai keduanya yang tengah melempar kutukan satu sama lain, dan secara tidak sengaja kutukan berwarna hijau mengenai dada gadis itu—

"HENTIKAN!"

Tubuh Tom terpelanting ke belakang, ia sudah dipukul mundur dari pikiran Dumbledore. Keduanya terengah-engah, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan terkejut, namun mereka bergeming. Apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan dalam pikiran masing-masing adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga.

 _Sangat amat tak terduga._

Dumbledore mengarahkann tongkatnya ke arah Tom lagi, ia mengerjapkan matanya terlalu cepat. Raut mukanya nampak panik dan terlihat jelas ia berusaha menutupinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Anggap kau tak pernah melihat apapun dan aku akan bertingkah tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ketika Tom ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Dumbledore sudah lenyap dari hadapannya dengan ber-Disapparate ke tempat yang hanya dirinya dan Merlin yang tahu. Meninggalkan Tom dengan kebingungan yang tiada ujung.

* * *

Dua hari, setelah kejadian di Hutan Terlarang membuat Dumbledore tetap bertingkah seperti biasa—seolah-olah memang tak terjadi apa-apa. Wajahnya tetap ceria; bahkan ia tetap menyapa Tom saat mereka di Aula Besar. Saat sarapan ketika ia mendapatkan surat kabarnya, Dumbledore pun hanya meliriknya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Namun ia makan terlalu terburu-buru, dan pada saat ia menyelesaikan sarapannya ia menyambar korannya lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Jelas-jelas ia menghindari Tom dengan topeng ceria yang memuakkan itu.

.

 _Ini memuakkan._

.

Mengapa hanya ia yang bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah di antara mereka?

.

Tom menatap perapiannya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan kaki menyilang. Sudah cukup pikirannya penuh dengan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Hermione kembali dalam dekapannya, sekarang ada saja hal yang membuatnya semakin pusing. _Dumbledore keparat._

.

Dua hari ia tak berhenti memikirikan ini. Hermione-nya jadi ia kesampingkan gara-gara si tua keparat itu. Ia masih tak menyangka, Albus Dumbledore, si penyihir paling bijaksana ternyata memiliki masa muda yang mengejutkan.

.

Siapa yang menyangka jika ia ternyata pernah bermimpi untuk menguasai dunia bersama Grindelwald?

.

Jika diingat-ingat, emosi Dumbledore selalu tersulut saat Tom menyinggung sesuatu mengenai Pahlawan Dunia. Dari sisi manapun, Tom sejatinya tahu bahwa itu memang bukan keinginan Dumbledore. Ya, lagipula ia hanya memancing saja. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Dumbledore juga sudah tahu akan rahasianya. Ia tahu perihal pencurian pelahap mautnya akan Time-Turner di Kementrian Sihir, meski awalnya hanya firasatnya belaka kini semua sudah terbukti dengan menerobos pikirannya. Ia sudah tahu mengenai Hermione dan obsesinya tentang waktu. Oh Merlin, ia bahkan _hampir_ melihat kenangan saat ia berciuman dengan Hermione!

.

Hal ini yang membuatnya resah.

.

Bagaimana jika Dumbledore membocorkannya?

.

Ia tak bisa tinggal diam dan menuruti apa perkataan Dumbledore semudah itu. Kini mereka saling memegang kartu as masing-masing dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Tom merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dan menemui Dumbledore. Untuk memberinya Obliviate mungkin?

Dumbledore adalah penghalangnya dan itu membuat eksistensinya di Hogwarts bisa terancam. Pencariannya akan Hermione bisa terhambat. Namun, itu tidak seperti Dumbledore akan memberitahu ke seluruh dunia tentang Hermione. Lagipula, ia sendiri yang memperingatkan dirinya untuk bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa _Dumbledumb_ menyuruhnya untuk menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa, setelah semua yang telah ia ketahui?

.

Otaknya menimbang-nimbang lagi, mungkin ia tidak harus mengobliviatenya karena peringatan untuk anggap-saja-tidak-terjadi-apa-apa itu berasal dari _Dumbledumb_ sendiri.

.

Tom mendecakkan lidahnya, ia benci berdiam diri tidak melakukan apapun setelah semua yang ia ketahui. Kemudian sebersit ide muncul dalam benaknya. Dumbledore, penyihir hebat pada masa kejayaannya dan sekarang pun ia masih begitu. Itu membuatnya berpikir keras.

Mereka sama-sama mengetahui rahasia masing-masing, saling memiliki masalah yang ingin mereka selesaikan, masalah keduanya sama-sama mustahil di pecahkan, dan _well_ , harus Tom akui bahwa mereka sama-sama hebat. Bukankah itu suatu keuntungan?

.

Tom menyeringai, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Sekalinya ia memiliki keinginan, Tom akan melakukannya detik itu juga. Ia tak melakukan banyak persiapan, yang ia punya hanya ide dalam pikirannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, bagaimana pun juga ia harus menemui Dumbledore sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa ruangan Dumbledore berada disebelahnya, membuatnya entah harus bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi, setidaknya itu memudahkan aksesnya menemui Dumbledore. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan penyihir tua itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengetuknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Dumbledore membuka pintu ruangannya dan ia langsung memasang wajah datar, ketika ia tahu siapa yang barusan mengetuk pintunya. Tom tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun; menerobos masuk keruangannya tanpa merasa berdosa, bahkan pada saat ia memasuki ruangan Dumbledore yang terlihat kacau.

Tumpukkan buku dimana-mana, perkamen-perkamen ditumpuknya sembarangan, dan satu-satunya hal yang rapi adalah tumpukan surat kabar yang berada di atas mejanya. Tom memincingkan matanya saat menangkap objek itu. Sudah pasti seluruhnya itu berita tentang Grindelwald. _Well_ , ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya tak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tom bergeming. Ia justru lebih memilih untuk mengibaskan tongkatnya untuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sofa Dumbledore dan sihirnya bekerja sendiri untuk merapikan ruangan Dumbledore. Ketika buku-buku itu sudah tidak berceceran lagi di sofa butut milik Dumbledore, ia duduk dengan anggun dan menyamankan dirinya.

"Kalau ini berkaitan dengan-"

"Oh, tidak perlu terburu-buru, Dumbledore. Aku masih punya banyak waktu dan urusan denganmu saat ini." Tom menyunggingkan senyuman yang bahkan tak sampai matanya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bersuara lagi dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, "Aku ingin segelas anggur,"

Dumbledore sempat mematung beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menuju lemari penyimpanan botol-botol anggurnya dan mengambil dua gelas piala. Meletakannya satu di hadapan Tom dan satu di hadapannya, lalu menuangkan isi cairan keunguan dari dalam botol anggur itu ke gelasnya.

Dumbledore meletakkan botolnya di sampingnya ketika ia sudah selesai menuangkan kedua gelas piala itu. Ia duduk di hadapan Tom dengan raut wajah yang tegang. Ia tetap kacau seperti awal ia memergoki Dumbledore dan ini lebih baik untuk melihat wujud aslinya, ketimbang Tom harus melihat topeng sok cerianya selama dua hari berturur-turut. "Jadi, ada apa, Tom?"

Tom meraih gelasnya, menggoyangkan sedikit anggurnya dan ia kemudian meneguknya perlahan dengan gerakan yang anggun bak bangsawan. Mula-mula ia menatap lurus ke arah penyihir di hadapannya dan ia berkata, "Aku muak,"

 _"Apa?"_

"Aku muak dengan sikap masa bodohmu." Tom meletakkan gelasnya dan dentingan kecil antara gelas dengan meja terdengar. "Aku muak denganmu yang bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa."

Dumbledore mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kukira kita sepakat untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa—"

"Aku _tak pernah_ menyepakatinya," Tom memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Dumbledore. "Kau tahu itu."

Dumbledore mengeraskan rahangnya. Jari-jarinya mengerat di gelas anggurnya; gelisah. Tangannya mulai terlihat gemetar, dan Tom bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tom memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia menyeringai, "Aku ingin kita bekerja sama,"

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

 **HAPPY V-DAY & GONG XI FA CAI EVERYONE!**

 _HEWO OL!_ _I'M BACK, FINALLY! I TRULY SORRY FOR KEEP MAKING YOU WAIT AND MAYBE I'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT ((i'm just a 3rd student who jailed with preparing exams for my dream university)). FORGIVE MEEEEE, BUT TRUST ME BHABIES, I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE TO FINISHING THIS F HORRIBLE STORY_.

Btw, can't you see the clue? Udah kerasa ini alurnya mau ngapain? Lolll, you right! Aku mau kasih tau next chapter, ada selingan pairing **Dumbledore x Grindelwald** EHEHEHE. _YOU KNOW, I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR_ _ **FANTASTIC BEAST: GRINDELWALD CRIMES**_ _SO F MUCHHH, YEAYYY!_ Thanks our momma, JK Rowling for make my dreams comes true (tbh, i always very curious 'bout Grindelwald). Btw guys, kalau kalian seumpama terganggu, it's okay untuk skip chapter next story kok. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda /bow.

OIYA, for everyone who always read, review, favorite and follow my stories, from my deepest heart i just wanna say that I'M SUPER GRATEFUL FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, PIPOL. I WUF YOU :3

.

.

Best regards,

 _ **voldemortslave**_


	5. Perjanjian, Amarah dan Cinta

_**A/n : Budayakan membaca warning ya, fellas. Happy reading! :3**_

 _Ini chapter terakhir untuk selingan pairing_ **Dumbledore x Grindelwald** _EHEHEHE._ _ **Spoiler alert!**_ _Ini cuma sekedar sejarah_ _ **how Dumbledore finally defeated Grindelwald**_ _kok sebenernya. So, it allowed for everyone dan masih batas wajar._

 _Happy reading, bhabies! :3_

* * *

 **Another Miracle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning** **: This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

 **Summary : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.**

* * *

 **5. Perjanjian, Amarah dan Cinta**

DUMBLEDORE menghentakkan gelas pialanya ke meja dengan cukup keras. Matanya memerah dan ia siap meledak lagi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan amarah yang lagi-lagi menguasai dirinya dalam sekejap. Ia menarik tangan Riddle dengan cukup kasar dan berkata, "Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku—"

"Kau tak akan bisa menumbangkannya sendirian," Tom menepis tarikan tangan Dumbledore padanya. Suaranya rendah dengan nada mengancam. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore memasang wajah datarnya. Auranya nampak mematikan. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri—"

"Oh ya? Dengan apa?" Tantang Tom dengan mata yang menatap nyalang. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah timbunan koran Daily Prophet di atas meja Dumbledore. "Kau membaca Daily Prophet setiap hari, dan kukira kau cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui bahwa Grindelwald _semakin tak terkalahkan_. Lalu, kau bilang kau mau menghentikannya seorang diri? Itu adalah omong kosong yang sesungguhnya."

Seperti merasa tertohok, Dumbledore tak membalas perkataan Tom lagi. Ia tak melakukan apapun; mematung dengan pandangan matanya yang menerawang. Ia terdiam, barangkali sedang memikirkan matang-matang perkataan Riddle tadi. Dan lagi-lagi, Tom harus melihat mantan guru yang paling ia benci sejagad raya ini menunjukkan wajah rapuhnya. _Itu menjijikkan._

Tom menghela nafas panjang. Ia memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celananya. "Ayolah, Dumbledore, kau tahu itu benar. Aku bisa membantumu."

Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya, raut wajahnya nampak geram. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana seorang Grindelwald."

"Ya, mungkin memang benar aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenainya. Tapi aku adalah Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan, Dumbledore." desis Tom dengan menekan setiap perkataannya, yang mampu membuat Dumbledore bungkam. Keduanya saling menatap dengan ribuan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Tom melangkahkan kakinya, satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Dumbledore. "Kau _sudah_ melihatnya."

Pandangan Dumbledore kemudian berubah menjadi bengis dalam sekejap. "Kau ingin bekerjasama denganku, agar kau bisa menggantikan posisi Grindelwald dan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya?"

Seharusnya Riddle tahu akan begini jadinya. Dumbledore tak akan mempercayainya semudah itu dan ia akan selalu memiliki prediksi-prediksi biadabnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Kau sudah melihat _sialan_ pikiranku dan kau masih berpikir aku ingin seperti penyihir itu?"

Dumbledore tertegun, ia memincingkan matanya; sangsi akan sesuatu. Matanya menelisik seakan-akan ia dapat mengebor kepala Riddle dengan tatapannya. "Kau... tak mau menjadi penguasa dunia sepertinya?"

" _Wow, wow,_ itu konteks yang berbeda, oke? Aku hanya bilang, aku tak mau menjadi penyihir sepertinya. Aku tak mau kehilangan hidungku—"

"Grindelwald tak kehilangan hidungnya!"

"Itu yang akan kudapatkan ketika aku menjadi _sialan_ sepertinya." suara Tom menggeram.

Keduanya saling terdiam —yang satu merasa sangsi akan kebenarannya, dan yang satunya lagi merasa konyol mengapa ia harus mengajak orang _menggelikan_ ini bekerja sama dengannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal akan keputusannya yang terburu-buru dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk menemui manusia dihadapannya ini.

Kesunyian telah menguasai mereka—kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya—dan Tom masih sabar untuk menantikan respon orangtua dungu ini. Masalahnya, ia tak perlu repot-repot harus datang ke ruangan orang yang paling ia benci ini apabila _Dumbledumb_ sialan ini tak tahu mengenai rahasianya. Dan, kalau saja ia tak tahu bahwa Dumbledore mungkin saja bisa mencari alternatif untuk menemukan Hermione, Tom tak akan pernah sudi menapakkan kakinya kemari.

"Mengapa wanita itu memberitahumu tentang masa depan?" Satu pertanyaan yang memecah kesunyian.

Itu membuat Tom mengeraskan rahangnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. "Semua orang berperang untuk menumbangkanku." lirihnya. "Aku adalah _sumber_ kesengsarannya."

Dumbledore jelas-jelas tahu tentang hal itu. Ia telah melihat sebagian besar kenangannya tentang Hermione—kecuali bagian ciuman. _Enak saja, itu adalah privasi._

"Dan kau benar-benar percaya dia datang dari masa depan?"

Riddle menghela nafas panjang dan ia menatap Dumbledore dengan tatapan serius. Ia benci pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali tak suka dengan siapapun yang mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi obsesinya.

"Dumbledore, aku _yakin_ kau pernah sangat mempercayai seseorang meski kau baru mengenalnya." Ungkap Tom dengan nadanya yang lirih. Ia benci terlihat lemah, tapi ia benar-benar butuh bekerjasama dengannya. "Mungkin bagimu terdengar gila, tapi aku _sangat_ mempercayai gadis itu hingga aku berada disini. Di Hogwarts, berharap ada kesempatan untuk menemuinya lagi meski aku tak tahu di masa apa dia hidup."

Mata abu-abunya menatap Tom lurus, bukan tatapan yang tajam, melainkan tatapan sesuatu yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Dumbledore mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit-langit kantornya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa kau akan membunuhnya saat kau menemukannya nanti?" Nadanya menyelidik; memastikan sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Tom memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang bertautan. Ia merasa tak perlu menjelaskan itu lagi. Isi pikirannya yang diterobos oleh Dumbledore rasanya sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya.

Dumbledore menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya keras-keras. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kecil yang hanya dirinya yang tahu, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Pegang kata-kataku, kau akan habis ditanganku kalau kau berbohong."

* * *

Percaya atau tidak, Dumbledore dan dirinya resmi bekerja sama.

.

Mustahil?

.

 _Tentu saja._

 _._

Namun masalahnya adalah itulah kenyataannya saat ini yang tengah terjadi. Tentunya dengan melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar, meski Dumbledore awalnya menolak, tapi ia menimbang-nimbang bahwa ia juga perlu sebuah jaminan.

Dan _nyawa_ adalah jaminannya.

Tom sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa hampir setiap harinya dalam tiga minggu ini, ia bolak-balik ke ruangan Dumbledore untuk berdiskusi tentang misi mereka yang pertama; menghentikan Grindelwald. Hari demi hari, berita mengenai Grindelwald semakin mengerikan dan semakin banyak korban-korban karena ulahnya. Dia membuat teror, menebar ketakutan dimana-mana dan hal itu masih terjadi sampai detik ini.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dunia sihir dihebohkan karena Grindelwald berhasil di taklukan setelah kekacauan yang ia lalukan di New York; menampakkan Obscurus dihadapan No-Maj. Namun, dunia harus kembali merasa terancam karena tak lama setelah itu Grindelwald berhasil kabur. Ia lolos dan itulah petaka.

Terornya semakin meluas, ia bahkan membuat penjara bagi barang siapa yang menentangnya atau beroposisi dengannya; Nurmengard.

Grindelwald adalah mimpi buruk dan disini, Tom dan Dumbledore harus menyingkirkan mimpi buruk itu.

Mereka merencanakan, membuat sebuah skema, berselisih paham ketika mereka tak sependapat karena lagi-lagi Dumbledore selalu meremehkan Riddle; namun itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran dan tentu saja itu sangat amat terasa _mustahil_. Sekali lagi, itulah kenyataannya.

Hal yang paling konyol yang ia lakukan adalah, mempertemukan para pengikutnya dengan Dumbledore pada sebuah pertemuan kecil di hari minggu bertempat di Hog's Head. Itu mengejutkan, pasalnya tahu sendiri bagaimana riwayat sensitifitas Dumbledore dengan Tom dan antek-anteknya. Pelahap Mautnya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengerjakan sesuai apa yang telah di rencanakan, meski mereka sebenarnya bingung apa yang terjadi pada Tuan mereka hingga mengapa Riddle mau bekerjasama dengan Dumbledore.

Dan sekarang, mereka sudah dalam tahap semifinal. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu eksekusi untuk menghentikan gerakan radikal Grindelwald.

Mereka bekerja sama dengan Auror dan Kementrian Sihir Inggris - Prancis—mengingat ini adalah sebuah misi besar dan mereka mencoba memastikan bahwa antek-antek Grindelwald tak akan mengetahuinya. Mereka menyebar konspirasi bahwa di Middlesbrough terdapat desa sihir yang tersembunyi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Merlin selama ini. Konspirasi bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada Relikui Kematian.

Sesuai yang Riddle prediksi, bahwa berita itu pastilah sampai ke telinga Grindelwald. Grindelwald memang _tolol_ —meski Dumbledore sedikit tidak terima ketika Tom mengatakan seperti itu.

.

Dan, hari ini adalah waktunya.

.

Jika dihitung-hitung, lebih tepatnya lima belas menit lagi dari sekarang.

.

"My Lord,"

Abraxas berlutut dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya sembari menunduk, menghampiri Tom dan Dumbledore—Dumbledore mengernyit jijik saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Abraxas. Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah bangunan tua di pinggir Middlesbrough.

"Bagaimana?"

"Grindelwald dan rombongannya sudah dekat." Abraxas menjelaskan. "Avery telah menghubungi saya tadi, dan gerombolan Grindelwald sudah berada di persimpangan jalan. Tapi, saya memiliki kabar baik dan kabar buruk, Tuanku."

Riddle mengernyit, ia tak suka kabar buruk. "Apa berita buruknya?"

"Celakanya, Grindelwald sepertinya sudah tau akan konspirasi Merlin itu palsu."

" _Apa?_ " Kali ini Dumbledore yang menyahut. Pelipisnya seketika mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ya, itu yang kami rasakan." Abraxas menjelaskan dengan suara yang tenang. "Tapi anehnya, dia tetap datang kemari meski kami sudah mendeteksi ia tahu akan kebenaran konspirasi ini. Saya menduga ada mata-matanya di divisi Kementrian Sihir."

Dumbledore mematung. Ia sudah terlihat pucat sejak kemarin; seakan terlihat ragu untuk melakukan semua ini. Wajahnya semakin pucat, lebih pucat ketimbang orang sakit dan rupanya hampir menyerupai mayat. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap ke arah Tom. Tubuhnya gemetar dan pandangannya mendadak berkunang-kunang. Tom menarik nafas panjang. Lagipula ia tahu, ini akan terjadi kemungkinan besar dan untungnya mereka telah menyiapkan rencana cadangan. Abraxas kemudian bersuara lagi.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang di titik tertentu dan seperti yang Tuan minta, kami akan menahan beberapa pengikutnya bila diperlukan. Pihak Kementerian bersama kami."

Tom mengangguk kecil. Ia menoleh kearah Dumbledore yang tampak semakin memburuk. "Dumbledore," panggil Tom untuk menyadarkan Dumbledore dari bayang-bayang ketakutannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dengan benar. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tom menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia melihat diri Dumbledore yang perlahan berusaha membuang rasa bimbangnya. Pria tua itu menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin, dan Tom tahu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ab, tolong urusi para pengikutnya dan biarkan Grindelwald berjalan tetap pada titik temu." Tukas Tom tanpa melihat ke arah pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu. "Jangan ada yang menghalang Grindelwald untuk masuk kesini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Abraxas untuk merespon perkataan Tom dengan sebuah anggukkan. Ia kemudian ber-Disappear dan meninggalkan Riddle dengan Dumbledore sendiri disana. Dumbledore mengepalkan tangannya, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kilatan ragunya tak tampak lagi, ia mungkin sudah berusaha memendamnya kuat-kuat. Barangkali ia sengaja menahannya, karena ia sudah terlanjur janji pada Tom untuk menghentikan Grindelwald dan membantunya untuk menemukan gadisnya.

Dengan kata lain, ia tak boleh mati.

Sebuah suara lecutan sihir di luar gedung mengintrupsi mereka. Di luar gedung tua itu dipenuhi oleh sebuah teriakan, suara-suara tembakkan sihir dan samar-samar mereka bisa melihat kilat cahaya dari celah pintu gedung ini. Tom menoleh ke arah Dumbledore yang mulai tegang.

"Kau siap?"

Dumbledore menggigit bibirnya beberapa detik, sampai pada akhirnya ia berkata dengan lugas, "Aku siap."

Dan tepat setelah Dumbledore memberi pernyataan demikian, dobrakan keras itu membuat pintu gedung tua ini hancur begitu saja. Seperti ada raksasa yang menghantamnya. Baik Dumbledore dan Tom sama-sama melotot, ketika mata mereka menangkap objek yang sama.

Tom mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Austin Bastille salah satu auror berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang pucat. Wajahnya nampak kalut dan jelas-jelas ada raut ketakutan disana.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" Austin menyeret kakinya yang terluka seperti terkena kutukan yang meleset. Diluar gedung masih terdengar banyak suara-suara lecutan sihir yang tak kunjung usai. Dumbeldore segera menghampirinya dengan kilat cemas miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi diluar? Apa ia sudah datang?"

Austin berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Mereka terlalu kuat. Sudah banyak korban dari pihak kita yang tumbang."

Riddle mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melirik kearah Dumbledore yang terlihat bimbang lagi. _Oh, tidak jangan lagi_. Ia benci sifat Dumbledore yang begitu plin-plan. Tom tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Pasukan kita lebih banyak dari pada Grindelwald. Aku yakin mereka bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Tukas Tom dengan nada yang lugas.

Austin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tapi, mereka jauh lebih kuat meskipun jumlah kita lebih banyak. Tentara Grindelwald akan menghabiskan mereka semua!" Auror itu melihat ke arah Dumbledore lagi. Ia memasang wajah memohon. "Mr. Dumbledore, kita harus membawa mundur pasukan kita."

"Tidak, ini bahkan belum ada lima menit." Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Aku rasa aku berbicara pada Mr. Dumbledore dan bukan padamu," Auror itu mendesis dan menyipitkan matanya ketika ia memandang Tom.

Tom memasang wajah tidak percaya miliknya, "Kau pikir kau siapa—"

"Hentikan, Tom."

Dumbledore menahan Tom dengan tangannya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Tom bertentangan dengan pihak mereka sendiri karena itu malah akan membuat jadi petaka. Keduanya melihat kearah Dumbledore; menunggu keputusan yang ia buat.

"Tom, kita akan bantu menangani mereka." ucap Dumbledore dengan suara penuh tekad.

Tom mengangguk kecil menyetujui keputusan yang Dumbledore buat. Ketika Dumbledore hendak memapah Austin untuk tetap diam di dalam gedung, auror itu menolak mentah-mentah. Ia meraih lengan Dumbledore dan memohon padanya, "Mr. Dumbledore, tidak. Anda tetap harus disini! Bagaimana bila nanti malah anda yang menjadi korban? S-saya tidak ingin ada korban yang semakin banyak!"

Tom mengeraskan rahangnya dan ia mendorong bahu Austin cukup keras hingga ia terjembab, "Kau auror pecundang keparat—"

"Tom, cukup." Dumbledore menghentikan Tom sebelum ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Mr. Bastille, dengar. Kami tidak akan menjadi korban. Aku bisa jamin itu dan tolong tetap disini jika kau tidak ingin terluka semakin parah lagi." Dumbledore berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang dan berusaha untuk membuat auror itu yakin. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Tom, "Ayo, Tom."

Mata Tom tetap mengawasi Austin bahkan saat Dumbledore menggiringnya. Mereka memunggungi Austin, melangkah untuk pergi dari gedung ini. Namun suara Bastille mengintrupsi mereka.

"Dumbledore, haruskah kau melakukan semua ini?"

Langkah keduanya terhenti.

Dumbledore menegang. Rahangnya jatuh secara perlahan ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah sinyal familiar yang ia rasakan.

.

 _Tidak mungkin_.

.

"Grindelwald semakin kuat begitu pula para pengikutnya. Semua yang kau lakukan ini adalah usaha ini sia-sia."

Dumbledore dapat mendengar Bastille berusaha untuk berdiri setelah Tom mendorongnya tadi. Ia bahkan juga dapat merasakan sebuah seringai dibalik punggungnya.

Tubuhnya semakin menegang dan nafasnya mendadak tercekat. Detakan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perlahan tangan Dumbledore meraih tongkat dibalik jubahnya dan memegangnya erat-erat. Pada hitungan sepersekon, ia membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mengacungkan tongkatnya, namun tampaknya Tom sudah lebih dulu melemparkan sebuah mantra yang mengarah pada pria bertubuh tambun itu.

Tanpa adanya persiapan, Bastille terjembab lagi dan tubuhnya mematung dengan kaku.

Keduanya mendekati Bastille yang mematung tak berdaya. Mereka kini seakan tak peduli lagi dengan suara-suara tembakan sihir yang terjadi di luar gedung. Tom berjongkok tepat di samping Bastille tanpa ada tanda-tanda merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia menekankan ujung tongkatnya pada dada Bastille.

Tom memberinya sebuah kode. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Dumbledore."

 _Lagi-lagi perasaan ini._

Perasaan kalut yang berselimutkan kecemasan itu kembali menghampirinya. Tentu, Tom mempunyai _firasat yang sama_ dengannya dan tentu saja ia juga _tahu_ apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Bastille yang menatap tajam ke arahnya saat ini. Berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya, ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang ia yakini mampu mengungkap sesuatu disini.

Sebuah kilatan ungu kecoklatan mengarah pada Bastille dan perlahan-lahan semuanya mulai terlihat jelas. Sosok Austin Bastille bertubuh tambun, rambut berantakan, serta kakinya yang terluka, menghilang secara perlahan. Wujudnya luntur, digantikan dengan rupa yang lain dan membuat mereka semua terperanjat.

Austin Bastille berubah menjadi seseorang dengan sebuah jubah hitam, dengan rambut gelap yang mulai memutih, dan rahangnya yang dipenuhi rambut tipis. Jelas mereka berdua tahu siapa seseorang itu;

Itu adalah Gellert Grindelwald.

Dan ia berkamuflase.

Grindelwald menatap Dumbledore dengan suatu ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Secara spontan, Dumbledore tanpa pikir panjang memberi mantra penawar yang melunturkan mantra beku yang membelenggu Grindelwald.

Ekspresi Grindelwald mengatakan bahwa ia memang terkejut, namun sepertinya ia merasa sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya. Kemudian Grindelwald menyeringai, dan seringai itu menjadi sebuah tawa yang awalnya pelan, tapi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tawa yang melengking. Ia tergelak tanpa alasan, seolah memang ada yang benar-benar lucu disana.

"Hebat, hebat." Aksen prancisnya begitu kental, bahkan untuk setiap penekanan pada perkataannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Kalian berdua adalah sekutu yang hebat."

Ia berjalan perlahan, mengitari Dumbledore dan Tom. Seringainya masih disana, "Konspirasi Merlin, yang jelas-jelas tak pernah muncul dalam sebuah histori. Sebuah ide yang cemerlang, harus kuakui. Namun tidak cukup cerdas untuk membuatku tidak curiga."

Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dihadapan Dumbledore. "Omong-omong, aku berhasil, Albus." Dia menjeda perkataannya dan melunturkan seringainya. Menarik nafas secara perlahan dan menatapnya dengan lurus. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan semua Relikui Kematian."

Dumbledore terlihat menahan nafasnya. Tanpa ia beritahu, dirinya pun sudah tahu. _Seluruh dunia pun juga tahu._

"Aku selalu berniat untuk menjemputmu setelah aku mendapatkan semuanya. _Mimpi kita. Untuk manfaat yang lebih besar._ " Grindelwald memajukan dirinya selangkah lebih dekat dengan Dumbledore, dan hal itu membuat Tom ikut memajukan langkahnya. Ia harus waspada, yang jadi masalah adalah dihadapannya merupakan Penguasa Kegelapan di masa ini. "Kembali padaku, Albus."

Mulut Dumbledore terbuka sedikit, namun matanya tak dapat berbohong. Bolamata di balik kacamata bulan separuhnya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tangannya masih terus mengepal, menahan segala emosinya yang bisa saja lepas kontrol.

Tatapan penuh harap dari Grindelwald seketika musnah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan samar, namun kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Seolah-olah ia baru saja mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. "Kau akan menghentikanku, bukan?"

"Ya," Kepalan tangan Dumbledore semakin erat, satu air matanya lolos dari tempatnya. "Aku akan berduel denganmu sekarang."

Grindelwald terdiam dan kemudian mereka dikuasai oleh sebuah kesunyian. Saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Dumbledore, tanpa Tom ketahui apa sebabnya. _Ini semua membingungkan_ , pikir Tom. Tatapan mereka dan aura kesedihan juga kekecewaan, begitu kental terasa di antara keduanya yang tak dapat ia mengerti pula.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya," Grindelwald memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Mengapa akhirnya kau memutuskan menerima tawaran untuk menghentikanku? Aku tahu kau selama ini selalu menolak mereka."

Dumbledore mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. "Karena kau memang harus dihentikan."

"Benarkah?" Grindelwald menatap mata Dumbledore lurus. Tapi kemudian, Grindelwald menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bergumam sesuatu, namun tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya. Bahkan Dumbledore sekalipun yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan manik matanya menatap sendu ke arah Dumbledore. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkatnya, dan dari sanalah Tom dapat merasakan sinyal berbahaya darinya. Dalam keadaan Dumbledore yang lengah seperti ini, kesempatan ini bisa menjadi petaka bagi mereka.

Disaat Tom siaga dengan bahaya yang kemungkinan besar terjadi, dan kemudian Pangeran Kegelapan dihadapan mereka membuat gerakan yang sama sekali tidak terduga—

—berlutut.

Baik Tom maupun Dumbledore membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Grindelwald berlutut tepat didepan Dumbledore, ia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya yang legendaris itu di hadapannya dan matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Dumbledore barang sejenak. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Dumbledore mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia terperanjat, bibirnya bergetar dan seketika ia menggeleng dengan kuat. " _Tidak, tidak, tidak!_ Jangan begini, Gellert!"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukan duel."

"Ya, kita akan melakukannya!"

" _Kita. tidak. akan. melakukannya_." tandas Grindelwald dengan nada yang lugas. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya,"

Tom mengerutkan dahinya, _Grindelwald menolak untuk berduel dengan Dumbledore?_

Hal ini sama sekali tak masuk kedalam logikanya. Ia tak mengerti. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa keduanya adalah sahabat dulunya. Namun, itu tidak cukup relevan untuk menunjukkan alasan mengapa ia tak mau menyerangnya. Grindelwald dan Dumbledore terpisah sudah begitu lama. Apalagi Grindelwald adalah penyihir yang tak kenal ampun.

Lalu, mengapa Pangeran Kegelapan enggan hanya untuk sekedar melawan mantan sahabatnya?

Dilain pihak, Dumbldore masih dalam situasi terkejut bukan main. Ini salah, seharusnya tidak seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Selalu terpikirkan dalam benaknya bahwa Grindelwald akan menyerangnya dengan bengis, dan bukannya berlutut pasrah tak berdaya seperti ini.

Air mata Dumbledore terus mengalir, ia mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kenapa... kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya?"

Grindelwald menarik nafas panjang, merasa seolah ia tak perlu menjelaskanya lagi. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Albus. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

Dumbledore menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mengering dengan gusar, "Dengar, bila ini berkaitan dengan Ariana, dia bukanlah kesalahanmu—"

"Aku terlibat dan kita tidak pernah tahu itu salah siapa, Albus." Suara dengan aksen prancis yang begitu kental itu berbicara dengan geram. Tatapannya pada Dumbledore mulai melemah. " _Kau tahu itu,_ "

Dumbledore mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh lagi. Tom Riddle hanyalah seseorang ditengah mereka, yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang tengah _sialan_ terjadi sebenarnya disini. Ia ingin sekali mengintrupsi, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kemudian ia sadar; bahwa ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. _Sama sekali bukan_. Ia tak tahu siapa Ariana, dan bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam, tetap bersiaga di belakang Dumbledore berjaga-jaga apabila semua ini hanya tipu muslihat semata yang dilakukan Grindelwald.

.

Kemungkinan selalu ada dan bisa saja terjadi.

.

Meski kelihatannya untuk saat ini sangat mustahil.

.

Dumbledore mematung, ia tak berkata apapun kecuali sesegukan dan tangisan pilunya. Tom melihat dari balik punggungnya yang bergetar, ia tahu bahwa guru Hogwarts ini benar-benar menahan dirinya. Sampai pada akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh.

Dumbledore merasa lemas, seakan-akan hilang sudah tumpuan hidupnya. Matanya yang merah karena tangisannya menatap lurus ke arah Grindelwald. Jika Tom pernah mengatakan Dumbledore sangat kacau dihari-hari sebelumnya, maka ia salah besar. Hari ini, Dumbledore lebih dari itu. Ia bertingkah seakan-akan mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Air mata yang tak pernah Tom sangka-sangka itu mengalir begitu saja seperti tanpa ada rasa malu.

Grindelwald menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. "Albus, dengarkan aku." katanya. "Kau mau menghentikanku bukan? Lalu, lakukanlah sekarang."

Dumbledore memberi pandangan ragunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Bolamata Grindelwald mengitari sekitar, dan matanya menangkap objek Tom berada di dekat mereka.

"Hey, Nak." Grindelwald menatap Tom dengan ekspresi pasrah yang entah mengapa ada di wajahnya. Ia menyeringai lemah, namun matanya menatap Tom tanpa ada keraguan. "Tolong buat beberapa kerusakan pada gedung ini. Buatlah semua terlihat alami."

Tom memincingkan kedua matanya, "Mengapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?"

Grindelwald mengerjap pelan, namun ekspresinya sungguh-sungguh saat ia berkata, "Lakukan ini semua demi Albus."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tubuh Dumbledore gemetar, mata melototnya menatap gelisah. Ia kemudian memperingati Tom. "Jangan, Tom! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Tom memutar otaknya cepat, berusaha menangkap maksud dan tujuan dari perkataan Grindelwald. Kemudian ia sadar akan situasinya sekarang.

Situasi yang membuat mengapa Grindelwald menyuruhnya untuk membuat kerusakan pada gedung ini dan mengapa ia memintanya melakukan ini demi Dumbledore.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Dumbledore dengan kerutan didahinya. Melepas keraguannya, ia lalu menelengkan kepalanya dan menyumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia akan menyesalinya.

 _Grindelwald benar-benar harus membayar semuanya setelah ini._

Sebuah mantra Bombarda menghantam dinding gedung di sisi kanan mereka. Dinding itu meledak dan hancur, menjadi reruntuhan yang mulai berjatuhan. Dumbledore menatap dirinya tak percaya. Tetapi Tom mengabaikan hal itu, ia lalu mengeluarkan lagi mantra-mantra perusak lainnya yang dapat membuat dinding-dinding gedung ini mulai runtuh. "Cepat!"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Grindelwald memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan gerakan kilat, ia menggemakan sebuah mantra yang memekakan telinga. Itu adalah sihir asing, sebuah sihir yang tak pernah Tom lihat sama sekali dan bahkan mungkin oleh siapapun. Sebuah kubah besar tercipta dari tongkat sihir Grindelwald, dipenuhi kabut berwarna putih yang begitu menyilaukan. Tom terpental beberapa meter saat kubah itu tercipta dengan sempurna.

Tom menoleh ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh auror dan pihak-pihak dari mereka yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Reaksi mereka kurang lebih sama; takjub dan tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Tak ada yang dapat melihat, apa yang terjadi di dalam kubah dengan kabut tebal ditambah sinar menyilaukan itu. Tapi, Tom tahu pasti yang ada di dalam kubah itu adalah Dumbledore dan Grindelwald. Seketika bulu kuduk Tom berdiri, ini berbahaya.

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja ditipu oleh Grindelwald?

.

Bagaimana jika Dumbledore mati?

.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

.

 _Sama sekali tidak boleh._

 _._

Tom kemudian berteriak pada siapapun di dekatnya, "HANCURKAN KUBAHNYA!"

Tom merupakan orang pertama yang mengawali untuk melemparkan sihirnya pada kubah itu yang kemudian diikuti oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka semua berusaha melempar kutukan yang barangkali dapat menghancurkan kubah raksasa berkabut itu. Namun, setiap kutukan yang mereka lemparkan terpental dan justru itu semakin membuat kubah itu membesar. Tom melongo, sihir sialan macam apa yang Grindelwald gunakan?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar letusan bagaikan tembakan meriam, dan nyala keemasan yang meledak di antara mereka mereka. Kubah itu lenyap, menampilkan sosok kedua penyihir yang berada dalam kubah itu sedari tadi;

Grindelwald berlutut tepat dihadapan Dumbledore dalam keadaan terikat oleh tali-tali api sihir kemerlapan berwarna perak yang membelenggunya.

Untuk sejenak keheningan terasa mencekam, perasaan syok menggantung di udara; lalu kegemparan pecah di sekeliling Tom ketika jeritan, sorak sorai dan raungan membelah udara. Seakan mereka tak peduli bahwa faktanya gedung ini sudah hancur berkeping-keping, para Auror dan orang-orang Kementerian langsung menghampiri Dumbledore serta Grindelwald disana. Penguasa kegelapan itu kini nampak tak berdaya. Ia bahkan tak melakukan pemberontakan sama sekali ketika dirinya digiring oleh auror. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, seakan sama sekali tak menyesali dirinya sudah tertangkap seutuhnya saat ini.

Ketika Grindelwald digiring dan pada saat ia berpapasan dengan Tom, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Manik mata cokelat dan kelabu itu bertemu. Grindelwald mengeraskan rahangnya dan kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada mengancam. "Aku akan membalas semuanya."

Dua auror yang menggiring Grindelwald tak membiarkan itu berlangsung lama. Mereka menarik paksa pangeran kegelapan itu, menjauh dari Tom. Dan kemudian Tom merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan Grindelwald tadi.

 _Aku akan membalas semuanya_.

Itu adalah ancaman.

Dan harusnya ia merasa terancam.

Katakan bahwa dia gila karena entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa ucapan mengancam yang di lontarkan Grindelwald berbahaya bagi dirinya.

Tom kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dumbledore yang masih mematung disana dan dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Ia terlihat panik, bahkan tubuhnya gemetar meski semua orang kini sedang bersorak gembira atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menerobos kerumunan dan meraih lengan Dumbledore. Mata mereka bertemu dan tubuh gemetar itu perlahan berhenti. Tom mengerutkan dahinya samar, "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, matanya kemudian mengarah pada tongkat sihir yang berada pada genggamannya dan menatap kembali ke arah Tom. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun pada waktu yang bersamaan, pandangan Dumbledore mendadak buram dan seketika semuanya hitam. Ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak peristiwa hari itu, banyak sekali media masa yang ingin mewawancarai Dumbledore. Bukan hanya Daily Prophet saja, namun seluruh linimasa di komunitas sihir di dunia seakan mati penasaran bagaimana cara seorang Albus Dumbledore dapat menggulingkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tapi, Dumbledore bungkam. Ia sama sekali tak mau menjelaskan hal ini kepada khalayak ramai.

Meskipun begitu, berita tentang peristiwa itu sudah menyebar dimana-mana. Kejadian itu bahkan diklaim sebagai perang legendaris sepanjang masa oleh Elphias Doge yang memang pada saat itu ada di tempat kejadian. Setidaknya itu _tagline_ yang Riddle baca pada Daily Prophet hampir setiap hari. Kini dunia sihir sedang hangat-hangatya membicarakan tentang terbebasnya dunia dari belenggu mimpi buruk mereka. Siapa yang tak senang Gellert Grindelwald, penyihir hitam paling berbahaya di dunia ini akhirnya dapat ditumbangkan?

Sepertinya ada satu orang yang tak merasakan euphoria kemenangan pihak cahaya melawan kegelapan.

Dan Tom melihatnya saat ini tepat dihadapannya.

Dumbledore berdiri di pinggir lorong jembatan penghubung menara kastil ini. Ia melihat ke luar, memandangi pemandangan halaman Hogwarts yang selalu memukau setiap saat, bahkan pada pukul empat pagi seperti sekarang ini. Tubuhnya menyender di salah satu pilar dengan tatapan kosongnya; entah ia benar-benar sedang menikmati suguhan pemandangan yang ditawarkan atau pikirannya barangkali melayang kemana-mana. Ia melamun di pagi buta.

Tom mendekatinya, ia berasumsi bahwa Dumbledore pasti juga tak akan menyadari bahwa ada kehadiran orang lain disini. Benar saja, asumsinya terbukti ketika Tom benar-benar sudah berada di sampingnya. Dumbledore bahkan tak berkedip dalam lamunannya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu dini untuk mencari udara segar?"

Penyihir dengan kacamata bulan separuh itu pada akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Tom ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat Tom menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya secara lamat-lamat. "Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Udara pada jam-jam seperti ini luarbiasa sejuknya."

Ia tak merespon perkataan Tom. Matanya kembali memperhatikan ke luar jendela yang memang nampak menabjubkan. Langit gelap yang berawan, disirami oleh sinar bulan. Walau langit tidak dihiasi oleh bintang sekalipun langit hari ini tetap menawan.

"Kau tahu," ucap Tom mula-mula. Ia mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Dumbledore kembali padanya. "Hampir setiap hari aku harus mendapatkan pertanyaan dari para siswa; benarkah Profesor Dumbledore mengalahkan Grindelwald? Apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? Apakah benar Profesor Riddle juga ada di tempat kejadian?"

Semenjak peristiwa yang disebut-sebut legendaris itu, mereka sama sekali belum berinteraksi. Bahkan pada saat sarapan pun, mereka hanya sekedar bertegur sapa belaka. Lagi-lagi paradigma yang sama kembali seperti semula. Ketika Tom ingin sekali menanyakan mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dalam kubah raksasa itu, Tom kemudian menyadari bahwa Dumbledore sudah terlalu tertekan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama.

Dumbledore belum memberikan sebuah klarifikasi sama sekali. Bahkan Dippet mungkin juga belum tahu menahu kebenaran mengenai kejadian ini. Ia mendengar, bahwa minggu ini ia akan menghadiri pengadilan Grindewald sebagai saksi. Tom cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang barangkali membuat Dumbledore muak belakangan ini. Dan ia tak keberatan apabila Dumbledore tak merespon.

"Aku selalu menjawab pada mereka, 'Ya, Profesor Dumbledore melakukannya.'. Usai aku berkata begitu, selalu muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya dari mereka." Lanjutnya. "Mereka bilang kau adalah Pahlawan Dunia. Setidaknya itu yang mereka ingin sampaikan padamu."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun."

Mengerjapkan matanya, ia cukup terkejut karena Dumbledore akhirnya buka suara. Riddle menelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau salah."

Kini mata kelabu itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tatapannya lemah, hambar dan datar. Ia tidak nampak kacau, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan kondisinya jauh lebih baik dan kembali seperti semula pasca ia pingsan ditempat waktu itu. Tapi, Tom dapat merasakan kehampaan yang ia rasakan. "Tom, kau telah melihat semuanya dan kau tahu itu benar."

"Dumbledumb adalah nama yang kubuat sejak aku masih menjadi siswa disini. Aku menggunakannya dan menggerutu setiap kali aku sedang benci atau kesal padamu." gumam Tom menimpali. Dumbledore mulai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun dia tak memperdulikannya. "Belakangan ini aku jarang menggunakannya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menggunakannya kembali."

"Jika kau berpikir aku telah melihat semuanya, mungkin kau benar tapi mungkin juga kau keliru." Tom memasukan telapak tangannya pada saku celananya. Ia melirik ke arah Dumbledore yang masih meletakkan atensi padanya. "Aku melihat, bagaimana Grindelwald benar-benar menyerah tanpa syarat di hadapanmu. Hanya kau yang dapat melalukannya dan tidak seorang pun bisa melakukan itu. Jadi, harus kuakui bahwa aku tidak setuju jika kau bilang kau _tidak melakukan apa-apa_."

Tom berbicara seperti itu bukan karena ia ingin Dumbledore besar kepala. Tapi ia mau tak mau harus berbicara fakta saat ini. Gengsi yang sangat besar untuk mengakui kemampuan satu sama lain emtah sejak kapan luntur di antara mereka.

"Dan aku harus mengatakan kau keliru dengan mengatakan aku telah melihat semuanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu secara persis apa yang terjadi di dalam kubah itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Grindelwald sudah terikat." katanya.

Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama usai Tom berbicara seperti itu. Dumbledore lalu bersuara, "Dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya."

Tom mengerutkan dahinya, ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya dengan seksama. Dumbledore nampak berangan-angan, "Tapi, aku menolaknya. Dia terus memaksaku dan aku tetap bersikukuh bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kapanpun."

Dumbledore memejamkan matanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kemudian dia memancingku dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah kala itu yang membunuh Ariana, adikku—aku cukup yakin kau telah melihatnya ketika kau menerobos pikiranku. Dia berkata, bahwa dirinya pantas mati untuk itu."

"Mengapa kau menolak untuk membunuhnya?"

Kedua bahu Dumbledore terangkat. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, namun itu tidak seperti ia akan menangis. Ini sesuatu yang berbeda. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, "Karena sesuatu yang bodoh," ungkapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Seharusnya semua itu sudah sirna setelah sekian lama, tapi aku lalu menyadari aku lelah membohongi diriku sendiri."

Tom masih menyimak, ia berusaha sabar untuk mendengarkan setiap detail yang dijelaskan Dumbledore padanya. Dumbledore tiba-tiba saja tertawa lirih; matanya beralih atensi pada arah lainnya. "Aku selalu _jatuh_ padanya, lagi dan lagi. Aku masih merasakannya hingga detik ini bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada dunia ini."

Untuk sedetik, Tom menahan nafasnya. Matanya melebar ketika ia menangkap maksud perkataan Dumbledore; sebuah pengakuan. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ia punya dalam otaknya.

.

Dan semuanya tampak jelas sekarang.

.

Alasan mengapa Dumbledore seolah tutup mata atas apa yang dilakukan Grindelwald selama ini;

.

Alasan mengapa Dumbledore nampak begitu kalut hari demi hari kerika ia terus mengumpukan segala artikel yang membahas Grindelwald;

.

Serta, alasan mengapa Tom merasakan sebuah intensitas yang berbeda pada hari itu di antara mereka bahkan untuk sekedar hubungan persahabatan.

.

"Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengumbar perasaanku padanya, karena aku tahu itu sebuah _kesalahan_." ungkap Dumbledore. "Kemudian melalui kejadian itu, ia mendapatkan kelemahanku. Dia mengatakan; bahwa _aku tidak merasakannya sendirian_. Mungkin saja, ia mengatakan itu karena situasi yang mendesak; berusaha memonopoli pikiranku."

"Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikatnya ketimbang membunuhnya. Bagiku, menghentikan sesuatu yang salah tidak selalu dengan cara membinasakannya." ia berkata lagi.

Dumbledore tersenyum getir, bahunya bergetar pelan. "Aku ini konyol, 'kan? Selalu jatuh dalam lubang yang sama walau aku selalu menjauhinya."

"Menurutku Grindelwald tidak memonopolimu. Dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tom pada akhirnya memberikan sebuah tanggapan.

Dumbledore terkekeh, "Kuharap begitu."

"Mungkin mulai saat ini kau harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk mempercayai dan menerima kenyataan yang ada, Dumbledore. Seperti halnya menerima kenyataan bahwa seluruh dunia menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan, bahwa kau adalah penyihir terkuat dimasa ini dan gelar-gelar spektakuler lainnya." Ia menatap Dumbledore dengan serius. "Kau juga harus mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Grindelwald itu adalah fakta."

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Karena aku melihat bukti nyata." Tom menggedikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli. "Ingat saat dia memintaku untuk membuat beberapa kerusakan kecil? Dia mengatakan lakukanlah demi dirimu. Aku bukan seorang idiot yang mudah menuruti seseorang begitu saja, tapi dari sanalah aku percaya padanya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum tiba-tiba untuk alasan yang tak Tom ketahui. Senyumannya kemudian mengembang hangat. "Pantas saja."

"Apa?"

"Dia berkata bahwa aku harus membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, apapun itu."

 _Aku akan membalas semuanya_.

Hipotesis Tom kini terbukti; bahwa perkataan Grindelwald bukanlah suatu ancaman.

Tom menarik nafas panjang. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan berkata, "Ya, tentu kau harus melakukannya."

Langit gelap itu kemudian menampakkan secercah cahaya sang surya. Pagi sudah menanti—warna jingga yang menenangkan itu terlihat samar-samar muncul mulai menggantikan kegelapan malam secara perlahan. Ketika fajar menyingsing, keduanya mulai merasakan kehangatannya dan menyadari satu hal;

Bahwa perjalanan ini belum usai.

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

 _HEWO MUGGLES!_

 _You know what, i do really enjoy myself when i wrote this chapter and yeay, i could finished this part for_ **Grindelwald x Dumbledore** _(WOOHOO!)_. Aku selalu penasaran, gimana sih sebenernya awal mula Dumbledore bisa ngalahin Grindelwald. Oiya, aku ngaitin perang yang legendaris ini sama apa yang Rita Skeeter tulis di bukunya yang judulnya ' _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ ' (buku HP ke 7). Meskipun aku gak suka sama Rita, tapi aku percaya sih pas dia bilang Grindelwald ngibarin bendera putih gitu aja pas lagi perang sama Dumbledore _((that's make my imagination become wild, lol))._ Oh, I love this pair so much:(

 _Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this chapter, bhabies! I will post next chapter as soon as possible after i can dealing with my exams._

.

.

Oiya, next chap udah muncul Hermione loh:3 #spoilerismylife

.

.

Best regards,

 _ **voldemortslave**_


	6. Pedang Bermata Dua

_**A/n : Budayakan membaca warning ya, fellas. Happy reading! :3**_

* * *

 **Another Miracle**

.

.

By : **voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning** : This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Summary** : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.

* * *

 **6\. Pedang Bermata Dua**

 _ **Malam tahun baru, 1948**_

Tom menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di kamarnya dengan penerangan yang minim. Ia kemudian memegang wajahnya, jari jemarinya secara perlahan menulusuri garis wajahnya dan ia menghela nafas panjang. Malam ini usianya sudah genap dua-puluh dua tahun. Dia masih muda, _tentu saja_. Dia tampan, _sudah jelas_. Dia hebat, _tak perlu ditanya_.

Bahkan, mungkin dirinya _semakin_ hebat.

Dia berkembang pesat dari yang sebelumnya. Ilmunya semakin menggunung dan ketenarannya semakin melambung karena kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Gelar Profesor-Muda-Cemerlang pun sampai saat ini masih eksis. Pengikutnya juga semakin banyak, sedikit demi sedikit. Walau baru dua tahun, ia berani bertaruh bahwa pengikutnya sudah bisa membentuk sebuah pasukan yang siap menghancurkan siapa pun yang berani mendekat. Tapi, atas semua pencapaian yang Tom miliki ia merasa; _hampa_. Hermione belum ia dapatkan, sedangkan ia setiap tahun akan semakin tua. Hal yang ia takutkan semakin bertambah;

Bagaimana bila Hermione tidak kunjung datang dalam waktu yang dekat? Bagaimana bila Hermione akan melihatnya dalam rupa yang tua dan tak menawan lagi? Dan bagaimana bila Hermione nanti tidak... _menyukainya?_

Ketakutan-ketakutan itu menghampirinya. Nyaris _setiap_ waktu. Tidak, ia tidak mau Hermione melihat wajah dan tubuhnya semakin menua. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat-ingat, kala itu Hermione mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Memikirkan hal itu saja, membuat kepalanya mendidih. Tidak ada satupun yang berhak memilikinya, kecuali Tom. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia bersumpah, bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar merubah masa depan yang di alami Hermione secara total, termasuk masalah _pasangan hidupnya_.

Rasa ingin memonopoli itu semakin membuncah, meski sebenarnya justru Hermione-lah memonopoli pikirannya setiap waktu bahkan tanpa kehadirannya. Ketika Tom tengah memikirkan segala ketakutan yang menghantuinya, ketukan pada pintu ruangannya berhasil mengintrupsi lamunannya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya, berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya dan wajah Dumbledore adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintunya.

"Halo Tom."

Penyihir tua itu menyengir seperti tak berdosa. Dumbledore sudah lebih baik dan kehidupannya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Bicara tentang masa itu, ia akhirnya mau menjadi orang yang bersaksi pada saat pengadilan Grindelwald dan alhasil, mantan pangeran kegelapan itu akhirnya dikurung pada penjara yang ia buat sendiri; Nurmengard. Dumbledore sendiri saat ini bersikap seolah sudah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dua tahun silam.

"Ini malam tahun baru, ayo kita keluar."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana,"

Dumbledore menghela nafas, ia terlihat kecewa. "Bahkan untuk minum-minum sejenak?"

"Ya," cetus Tom dengan ketus. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun."

Tahun kemarin, Dumbledore juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Tom lalu mengajaknya pergi untuk merayakan tahun baru. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sebuah keajaiban yang menggelikan dan sebetulnya sulit untuk di deskripsikan. Karena perjanjian yang mereka lakukan, keduanya mulai bersikap layaknya rekan yang kompak. Kata _'teman_ ' mungkin saat ini terlalu berlebihan untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka─karena mereka jelas bukan teman.

Yang mengejutkannya lagi, Tom mengajaknya pergi ke _Hawkins and Buggs's Café_. Mereka berbicara banyak, hingga mereka lepas kontrol─mabuk. Tom yang sedang mabuk mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia ingin siapapun dan sialnya, Dumbledore menyimak dengan baik walau ia sendiri juga setengah sadar. Rahasia ciumannya sudah diketahui oleh Dumbledore─bahkan ia menirukan setiap detail gerakannya. Hal itu membuat Tom sukses menjauhinya selama seminggu karena rasa malu luar biasa. _Cukup_ , ia tak mau membahas itu lagi.

"Oke, lupakan minum-minum." Dumbledore tetap tidak beralih dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Bagaimana bila kita melalukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Tom menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena ini ulang tahunmu."

Tom bungkam dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tom mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia benci hari kelahirannya terlebih ada yang mengingatkannya. Air muka Tom berubah menjadi menakutkan, namun hanya butuh sedetik ia merubah semuanya. Amarahnya luntur ketika ia sadar sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya.

"Dumbledore, kau bilang kita akan melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan, benar?"

Dumbledore mengangguk tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Ujung bibir Tom kemudian terangkat secara perlahan dan kini membentuk sebuah seringai. "Aku ingin kau membantuku menemukan sebuah ramuan untuk tetap awet muda,"

* * *

 _ **Hari Pengucapan Syukur, 1988**_

Tom Riddle suka menyimpan kenangannya pada hal-hal tertentu yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat kembali kapanpun dan dimanapun mengenai kenangan yang telah ia perbuat. Salah satunya; buku diari. Dia menorehkan penanya ke dalam buku diari sakralnya itu, ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah mimpi mengenai sang obsesi utamanya; Hermione Granger. Itu bukan sebuah diari biasa, diari itu menyerap segala tulisannya dan menyimpan dalam-dalam segala rahasianya dalam sebuah memori yang tak terbatas; layaknya spons. Seperti contohnya, hari ini.

 _'Malam ini aku melihat dengan jelas; dia duduk disampingku. Kami berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing, namun rasanya sangat familiar. Dia menggenggam tanganku, mengecup punggung tanganku dan tersenyum hangat dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi._

 _Aku menarik tubuhnya, membawanya dalam pelukanku. Menghirup aroma cendana yang menenangkan dari dirinya dalam-dalam dan mengingatnya baik-baik. "Hermione,"_

 _Dia bergumam membalas panggilanku. Tangannya membalas pelukanku dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ia mengusap punggungku dengan lembut, dan bagaimana ia menyelipkan jemarinya pada rambutku._

 _Hermione menarik dirinya dari pelukanku, meraba daguku dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada diriku. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat?"_

Tom menghentikan tangannya untuk menulis dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Segala mimpinya akan Hermione selalu berujung pada sebuah ketidakjelasan dan penuh teka-teki. Tom percaya bahwa setiap Hermione datang ke mimpinya memberikan pertanda; entah itu baik atau buruk. Atau mungkin semua mimpi-mimpinya itu hanya penggambaran dari rasa frustasinya?

Ya, semua itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena rasa rindu yang teramat dalam dan memikirkan Hermione setiap hari non-stop, otaknya merangsang dirinya untuk mengirimkan gambaran-gambaran bukti dari rasa frustasinya dalam bentuk sebuah mimpi.

Tom mendesah, ia mengurut pelipisnya. Rasa ingin memiliki itu setiap harinya kian membuncah. Ini sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Sekali lagi, _empat puluh-sialan-tahun_. Walau wajah dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala penuaan yang semestinya ia alami untuk pria diusianya─terima kasih kepada Dumbledore akan pencariannya terhadap Ramuan Awet Muda untuk dirinya, tetap saja kita harus balik pada kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa Tom; _tua_.

Ribuan alternatif, berusaha ia tempuh. Ia selalu memiliki akses untuk hal-hal terlarang. Berusaha mengelaborasi dengan cara yang lebih modern, canggih, dan berbahaya sekalipun namun hasilnya selalu sama seakan-akan tak bosan mengingatkan Tom bahwa semua ini akan berujung pada satu ujung dengan jawaban yang sama─ _sia-sia_.

 _Ia bosan menunggu?_

Bohong bila ia katakan _tidak_. Setiap hari, setiap jam, menit dan detik, ia _sungguh-sungguh_ bosan menunggu selama ini. Menunggu membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan tak memiliki kekuatan. Ia benci menunggu dan itu manusiawi. Sekarang, mana ada seseorang yang mau menunggu suatu hal yang tak pasti kapan datangnya?

 _Ia menyerah untuk menanti kehadiran Hermione?_

Tidak. Menanti kehadirannya adalah keinginannya yang paling dalam. Gadis sialan yang sudah merubah hidupnya 180 derajat, membuatnya frustasi, nyaris gila dan berani-beraninya untuk membuat Tom menunggu selama ini dalam suatu ketidakpastian yang tak berujung. Tom sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia bukan orang idiot yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji bahwa Hermione akan mendapatkan ganjarannya karena berani membuatnya menunggu selama puluhan tahun?

 _Mengapa ia bertahan?_

Tom merenung. Ia menggunakan telapak tangannya sebagai penopang dagunya dan memikirkan pertanyaan itu yang baru melintas dalam benaknya matang-matang. _Ya, mengapa ia bertahan?_

"Tom, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Tolong buka pintunya."

Adalah kata-kata pertama yang ia dengar dini hari ini dan itu berasal dari luar pintunya diiringi ketukan yang tak santai. Tom mengerutkan dahinya, melirik ke arah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Setan mana lagi yang berani mengetuk pintu semalam ini kalau bukan _mantan_ tetangga sebelahnya yang sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah itu?

Dengan rasa malas dan sedikit emosi, Tom membuka pintunya dan langsung mendapati seorang pria tua dengan jenggot panjangnya yang tak terurus itu, masuk begitu saja ke ruangannya tanpa basa-basi─bahkan sebelum Tom mempersilahkannya masuk. Well, mengapa ia merasa _de javu_ ya?

Itu Dumbledore dan sekarang ia tengah duduk menyamankan dirinya di sofa milik Tom dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Oh, bahkan ia kini menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Pak Tua?" Tom memincingkan matanya dengan tangan menyilang didepan dadanya. "Bisa lihat tidak ini jam berapa?"

Dumbledore mendengus diselingi tawa kecilnya. Ia mengibaskan tongkatnya, mengarah kepada lemari penyimpanan anggur milik Tom dan membawa sebotol anggur, juga dua buah gelas piala melayang ke arahnya. "Oh yeah, tentu aku tahu ini jam berapa. Ayo, silahkan duduk."

 _Bajingan tua. Dia berlagak seolah ini ruangannya sendiri._

Wajah Tom datar, namun orang-orang terdekatnya pasti tahu wajah itu lambang kekesalannya yang memang sangat khas. Tom duduk di seberang Dumbledore dengan mata lurus menatap ke arahnya. Dumbledore menyengir, masih dalam mode santai tanpa dosa miliknya, ia menuangkan anggur pada kedua gelas dihadapan mereka. Ia meraih gelasnya, kemudian mengangkat gelasnya sedikit untuk menunjukkan bersulang pada Tom, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ayolah, Tom. Ini malam Pengucapan Syukur. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah iblismu itu padaku." Dumbledore terkikik, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mengubah kertas-kertas yang berada di tong sampah milik Tom, menjadi semangkuk penuh kacang-kacangan dan melahapnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tom mengernyit jijik, meskipun itu sudah bertransfigurasi wujud tetap saja itu adalah sampah.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Dumbledore mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah kacang-kacang itu dan sungguh, tingkahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku hanya ingin merayakan _Thanksgiving_."

"Dumbledore," ancam Tom dengan nada serius yang menyiratkan ia benar-benar terganggu akan kehadiran Dumbledore pada jam yang benar-benar _nyeleneh_ ini. "Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Tom." Dumbledore berhenti mengunyah. Ia meletakkan mangkuk kacang itu pada meja dihadapannya, dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius miliknya. Tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu menguap entah kemana. "Aku ingin merayakan Hari Pengucapan Syukur denganmu."

"Oke, itu mulai terdengar menjijikkan." Tom bergidik dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut, lengkap dengan kedua alisnya yang menyatu. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Dumbledore meneguk anggurnya dengan perlahan, seolah sengaja untuk mengulur-ulurnya agar semua ini semakin lama. "Tadi pagi aku pergi ke Numengard."

Perkataan Dumbledore membuat Tom langsung melototkan matanya. Dumbledore pasca persidangan Grindelwald sama sekali tak pernah membahasnya, menyinggungnya atau pun membicarakannya dengan Tom. Yang ia ketahui adalah Dumbledore-lah yang menyarankan pada Kementerian untuk menempatkan Grindelwald pada sel dalam penjara yang ia buat sendiri, yang mana itu merupakan ide yang cemerlang bagi Kementerian. Tak ada yang lebih baik selain melihat Grindelwald merasakan tirani yang ia telah sebar sendiri─menurut pandangan mereka. Padahal, sesungguhnya ia tahu maksud Dumbledore menyarankan penempatan Grindelwald disana; agar Grindelwald merasa lebih aman walau sejujurnya jelas kondisinya jauh dari kata aman─bagaimanapun juga itu penjara yang ia buat sendiri.

Tom tahu betul, bahwa kepala sekolah Hogwarts ini tak pernah pergi kesana sama sekali. Jika Dumbledore sampai tiba-tiba angkat suara mengenai Nurmengard dan bahkan hingga ia mengunjunginya, berarti ini adalah masalah yang serius.

Dumbledore meneguk anggurnya dan mendesah kecil. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya samar, "Dementor selalu ada pada sekelilingnya, bahkan setiap detik. Dia terlihat buruk. _Sangat buruk_ ,"

Tom memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Ia bingung harus merespon apa, pasalnya ini kali pertama Dumbledore membuka suara lagi perihal Grindelwald. Ini ibarat kata memaksa untuk membuka luka lamanya. Tapi, Tom berusaha menyimak dengan seksama dan menelisik lebih lanjut kemana arah Dumbledore membawa pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya. Karena ia yakin sekali, kedatangan Dumbledore hari ini diruangannya bukan untuk sekedar nostalgia akan cinta lamanya yang sudah terpendam sejak dulu.

"Dia membicarakanmu," Dumbledore menatap lurus ke arah Tom dengan tatapan tidak main-main. Seketika perkataan Dumbledore membayar tebakannya dengan benar. _Lihat?_ Jelas ada tujuan lain dari pembicaraannya yang membahas Grindelwald.

" _Aku?_ " Tom semakin dikejutkan lagi akan apa yang ia dengar saat ini langsung menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan kerutan di dahi. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena itu memang tujuanku kesana," Dumbledore menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa dan berusaha bertingkah nyaman; mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Riddle jelas-jelas hapal betul bagaimana Dumbledore saat gugup. Sebelum dihujani dengan pertanyaan, ia segera membuka mulutnya lagi, "Aku menagih janjinya. Untuk melihat m _asa depanmu_."

Penekanan kata yang dilakukan Dumbledore membuat suasana diantara mereka seketika berbeda. Riddle sangatlah sensitif berkaitan dengan Hermione. Sama halnya dengan Dumbledore, apalagi saat ini kepala sekolah itu mengangkat kasus mengenai ramalan legendaris yang selalu diingat oleh Tom. Ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa Tom akan menjadi seorang pangeran kegelapan yang abadi dan hanya dapat dibunuh oleh seorang bocah lelaki yang sialnya memiliki kekuatan cinta dari orangtuanya. Tom melipat kakinya, raut wajahnya datar.

Ia benar-benar tak suka membicarakan tentang hal _ini_.

"Grindelwald adalah seorang _seer_ murni. Ingat kejadian MACUSA di Amerika, ketika dimana ia dapat mengetahui seseorang bocah lelaki bisa mengungkapkan identitas dunia sihir kepada dunia muggle dan memperdayanya? Atu bahkan bagaimana ia berhasil menyamar menjadi Austin Bastille saat kala itu saat kita melawannya? Dia dapat melihat masa depan yang akan datang pada orang-orang tertentu yang ingin ia lihat." Dumbledore menjelaskan; masih dalam mode masa bodoh dengan aura hitam yang terpancar jelas dari diri Tom. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan ketika aku bertanya mengenai dirimu, dia berkata ramalan yang dikatakan gadis itu _tidak pernah ada_ untukmu."

Seketika suasana menjadi senyap. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara kekehan Tom terdengar pelan─ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi yang jelas kekehannya terdengar mengintimidasi. Sudah lama sekali reaksi seperti ini tidak muncul lagi pada diri Tom saat berbicara dengan Dumbledore, tapi sekarang entah mengapa semuanya jadi mendadak muncul kembali. "Sebentar, apa sekarang kau mau bilang bahwa Hermione _bohong_ padaku mengenai ramalan itu?"

Dumbledore menyisipkan senyuman singkat pada bibirnya, "Aku tak pernah bilang begitu."

"Dengar, Albus." Suara Tom memberat atau lebih tepatnya menggeram. Oh, siapapun tahu dia sedang marah. "Aku tak mau membicarakan ramalan itu lagi. Aku tak akan mempercayai ramalan _manapun_."

Raut wajah Dumbledore terlampau tenang. "Kau yakin tak mau mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Grindelwald tentangmu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Ramalanmu berubah, Tom. Berubah _sangat drastis_ , dan kau yakin tak mau mendengarnya?" Alis mata Dumbledore naik satu dan berusaha meyakinkan Tom akan pilihannya.

Tom terdiam, tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Dumbldore padanya dengan menggunakan ekspresi wajahnya; datar. Dengan kata lain, ia benar-benar tak mau melakukannya atau ia seolah mengatakan jangan-ganggu-aku-dengan-pertanyaan-sialanmu. " _Tidak_."

 _Aku telah berjanji pada Hermione untuk tidak akan mempercayai ramalan manapun._

"Sayang sekali." Dumbledore mendecakkan lidahnya, dia meneguk sisa cairan anggur terakhirnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Tom. Mereka beradu pandang satu sama lain, suasana diantara mereka benar-benar dingin. Ini aneh, mereka sudah lama tak pernah begini. Ia tak pernah benar-benar ingat sejak kapan dirinya dan Dumbledore sudah berhenti bersitegang seperti dulu, namun entah mengapa situasi ini juga tidak terasa mengejutkan dan untuk beberapa alasan justru malah terasa familiar.

Dumbledore beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan balutan celana yang memiliki warna ungu yang norak itu dengan santai. Ia sempat berniat untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Tom dan masa bodoh untuk memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi pada rekannya itu di masa depan─melihat responnya yang menyebalkan dan tak bersahabat. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya begitu kuat untuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah di ambang pintu keluar. Ia berbalik, menoleh ke arah Tom yang masih pada tempatnya; duduk dalam posisi memunggunginya.

"Dia datang, _segera_." Dumbledore menghela nafas panjang, ia memutar kenop pintu ruangan Tom dan membukanya. Ia masih disana dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi _dia_ tidak seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini. _Dia_ adalah pedang bermata dua; penyelamatmu dan pembunuhmu sekaligus. Nyawamu, berada dalam genggamannya. Kau tak akan pernah tau apakah dia akan menjadi pedang yang menusukmu dari belakang atau dia akan menjadi pedang yang berada disisimu dan membuatmu menjadi ksatria."

Meski tak ada satupun respon yang terucap dari Tom, namun dari punggung Tom yang mendadak menegang Dumbledore bisa memastikan bahwa pria itu tentu mendengarkan setiap perkataannya barusan dengan jelas. Ia yakin.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang perlu aku katakan malam ini. Lagipula, kau tak tertarik mendengar versi lengkap ramalan yang menurutmu konyol itu kan?" ucap Dumbledore dengan nada bosan. "Selamat malam, Tom."

Suara _klik_ dari pintunya menandakan bahwa pria tua itu pergi meninggalkan Tom di ruangannya sendiri dalam keadaan mata melotot dan tubuh gemetarnya. Rasanya, tak perlu lagi ia menerka-nerka siapa ' _dia_ ' yang dimaksud oleh Dumbledore. Karena tentu ia tahu persis siapa yang maksud kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Tom sekuat tenaga memejamkan matanya, berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan otaknya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri berulang kali untuk tidak mempercayainya; meski faktanya hati dan pikirannya nyaris goyah. Ia tidak boleh terkonfrontasi oleh ramalan bodoh itu.

Persetan dengan ramalan. Dia tentu akan memastikan bahwa gadisnya akan menjadi sesuai dengan harapannya. _Pasti_.

* * *

 _ **Pertengahan Juli, 1990**_

"Oh, selamat pagi, Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall tersedak akan teh herbal yang ia seduh saat ini. Ia terbatuk-batuk, tehnya tidak mengalir dengan sempurna dalam tenggorokannya. Matanya melotot melihat siapa yang telah berani-beraninya membuat dirinya tersedak di Sabtu pagi ini. Beruntung, ia tidak menyemprotkan isi teh yang diteguknya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Demi Kotoran-Hidung Merlin, Riddle! Ini masih pagi!" Wanita separuh baya itu menghentakkan cangkir tehnya dengan keras ke mejanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Riddle yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya dengan santai tanpa wajah bersalah. Oh, tentu saja rasa bersalah itu tak akan pernah kau temukan dalam wajah seorang Tom Riddle. Itu mustahil.

Seakan masa bodoh dengan tatapan wanita separuh baya yang menjabat sebagai guru Transfigurasi yang mematikan itu diarahkan kepadanya, Tom justru menyamankan dirinya dengan menuangkan teh dari pot teh milik Minerva ke cangkir yang entah darimana ia dapat itu dengan santai. "Ayolah, Minerva. Aku hanya ingin mampir dan menyapa─"

"Kau menerobos masuk, Profesor Riddle!" Minerva menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, nadanya bicaranya tak sedikit pun ia rendahkan sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak marah? Pasalnya, kegiatan menerobos-ruangan-sesuka-hati-Riddle ini berlaku setiap tahunnya lebih tepatnya pada pertengahan Juli. Padahal Minerva setiap tahunnya selalu merubah kata kunci ruangannya dan tolong jangan remehkan tingkat kesulitan perisai sihir ruangannya, karena ia yakin tidak ada yang dapat menerobos masuk lagi ke ruangannya.

...yah, setidaknya itu yang diyakininya pada waktu itu. Tentu saja bajingan Tom ini _selalu tahu_ bagaimana cara memecahkan pola sihir perisai ruangannya.

"Oh, Minerva." Tom memasang wajah mencibir yang menyebalkan. Ia menyesap tehnya dan melanjutkan perkatannya, "Kau bertingkah seolah ini kali pertamanya aku mampir ke ruanganmu. Ayolah, kau tak akan mungkin mau merusak pagi yang indah ini."

 _Pagi yang indah, pantatmu._

Kalau saja Tom bukan seniornya yang sangat ia hormati sejak dulu dan kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa kenyataannya dulu Tom adalah orang pertama yang selalu memberinya semangat untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts, ia pasti sudah melemparinya kutukan tanpa ampun saat ini.

Tom melakukan kegiatan rutin penerobosan ke dalam ruangannya setiap tahun bukan tanpa alasan. Ia selalu datang pada pertengahan Juli, dimana itu adalah hanya satu-satunya waktu untuk dapat membuka buku besar guna melihat daftar nama para penyihir yang akan bersekolah di Hogwarts menjelang tahun ajaran baru.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai membuka buku itu?"

Lihat? Itu adalah pertanyaan paling antusias setiap tahun yang dilakukan oleh Tom. Minerva setengah memincingkan matanya, "Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan melakukannya," Tom tersenyum, memberikan senyuman kharismatiknya yang mematikan. Sungguh keterlaluan orang semenyebalkan Tom bisa memiliki paras tampan yang masih seperti orang berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu. Atau dengan kata lain, dia _sangat_ awet muda. Tak ada yang tahu pasti berapa usia seorang Tom Riddle─karena bagaimana pun setiap tahunnya wajahnya itu tak ada tanda-tanda penuaan sama sekali. Sangat jelas, ia melakukan sesuatu dengan sihir hitam untuk wajah awet mudanya yang menyebalkan yang kadang-kadang membuat hatinya berdesir. Ia benci fakta bahwa tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona biadabnya dan kharismanya yang berlebihan itu.

Terkadang Minerva harus mengakui betapa ia harus membeci sihir karena dapat melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak terjadi.

Minerva kemudian melayangkan pandangannya pada mata Tom yang tertuju pada buku besar yang berada di bawah lengannya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan itu tidak berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Ia memincingkan matanya, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu tertarik terhadap buku besar ini?"

Tom menyunggingkan senyuman yang bahkan tak sampai menyentuh matanya yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapa saja; dan tentu, itu memuakkan bagi Minerva. Karena ia tahu─ "Kau selalu tahu jawabanku, Minerva. Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap tahun?" ─itu merupakan senyuman _palsu_.

Antusiasme terhadap para penyihir baru dan tak sabar untuk mengajar mereka agar menjadi penyihir yang hebat, adalah alibi yang selalu digunakan Tom yang membuatnya terlihat seperti guru sejati. Jawaban itu tidak aneh, dia memang guru yang hebat tetapi Minerva McGonagall bukanlah seorang idiot. Bersikap seolah menjadi guru sejati itu sangatlah _bukan_ Tom dan ia dapat merasakannya. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa ia begitu bersemangat terhadap buku ini dan hingga detik ini, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Minerva belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

Ia tak pernah tau apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam ini. Tapi yang Minerva ketahui secara pasti bahwa Tom Riddle adalah teka-teki yang sukar untuk dipecahkan dengan segala misteri yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menerobos pintuku tahun depan,"

Mengabaikan Tom yang terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuannya, Minerva dengan setengah hati mengeluarkan kalung yang berada dilehernya. Kalung itu memiliki bandul sebuah kunci kecil berwarna tembaga yang sudah berkarat dan kunci itulah hal yang paling Tom incar.

Yang memiliki akses untuk membuka buku besar penerimaan siswa baru hanyalah McGonagall karena ia merupakan wakil kepala sekolah. Jangan salah, Tom juga pernah melakukan percobaan beberapa kali dengan mencoba membuka buku itu; tentu dengan sepengetahuan Dumbledore. Tapi, _nihil_. Buku itu terikat oleh sihir _sialan_ kuno oleh para pendiri Hogwarts dan tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara apapun kecuali pada pertengahan Juli.

Perlahan, Minerva melepas sabuk kecil yang mengikat buku besar itu dengan sebuah kunci yang sangat kecil itu. Tom menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi setiap detail bagaimana kunci kecil itu membuka sabuk pengaman buku itu. Dada Tom seketika berdebar kencang. Sialan, setiap tahun ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama dan hasilnya pun selalu mengecewakannya. Mengapa ia selalu bertingkah seperti ini?

 _Kumohon_ , Tom menajamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan nyaris frustasi. _Semoga nama Hermione muncul pada tahun ini_.

Ketika buku itu terbuka, benda itu memanjang dengan sendirinya hingga memenuhi meja kerja McGonagall. Kertas buku berwarna cokelat yang telah usang itu dengan perlahan memunculkan nama-nama para penyihir yang akan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tanpa pikir panjang, matanya terus terarah pada huruf alfbet H. Ia mengawasi satu persatu dengan hati-hati, memastikan tidak ada satupun nama yang ia lewatkan.

.

.

.

 _Hannah Abbot._

 _Harper Drew Smith._

 _Harold Tobias Pettigrew._

 _Harry James Potter._

 _Hermi_ ─

.

.

.

Mata Tom seketika menyipit. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya;

 _Hermione Jean Granger_.

Rahang Tom jatuh secara otomatis. Ia berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tak salah baca. _Hermione_. Hermione Jean Granger.

Untuk sejenak ia merasa dunia berhenti seketika. Tom menahan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Ia takut ini hanya delusinya semata. Ia takut bahwa ini sama dengan mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya. Ia takut… ini _tak nyata_. Tom berani bersumpah belum pernah seumur hidupnya debaran jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat hanya karena membaca sebuah nama. _Hermione_. Dadanya bergemuruh, begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya;

 _Benarkah ini Hermione-nya?_

 _Benarkah apa yang ia lihat saat ini?  
_

 _Benarkah_ ─

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Profesor Riddle?" McGonagall mengerutkan dahinya terang-terangannya. Tom mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Wajahnya nampak pucat pasi; seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat dementor melintas dan mengancam nyawanya. "Kau... oke?"

Tom tak menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, namun tak ada sedikitpun kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung; yang mana itu benar-benar tak pernah terjadi pada diri seorang Tom Riddle. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Minerva," akhirnya ia buka suara, suaranya yang berat berbisik dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Mata tajamnya itu kemudian menatap lurus ke arah McGonagall. Raut wajah linglung yang nampak tersesat itu tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Pria yang selalu terlihat menawan dan mempesona sepanjang waktu ini kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan menunjukkan senyumannya, atensinya seutuhnya ditujukan pada Minerva. "Kau tahu? Untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang nanti, aku tidak akan menerobos masuk ke ruanganmu lagi. Aku _janji_ ,"

Belum sempat McGonagall memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya, Riddle telah pergi dari ruangannya dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan segala aura keceriaan yang terpancar jelas dari dirinya, oh jangan lupakan senyumannya yang cerahnya melebihi matahari pagi hari ini. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya bertautan dan Minerva membetulkan letak kacamatanya; otaknya bekerja ekstra untuk berusaha menganalisis semuanya. Ketika matanya berpendar menuju buku besar yang ada dihadapannya, ia seakan paham yang apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Suara Tom terngiang dalam benaknya;

 _Untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang nanti, aku tidak akan menerobos masuk ke ruanganmu lagi._

Satu kesimpulan yang Minerva dapatkan menurut hipotesisnya adalah; apapun itu alasannya, senyuman tanpa kepalsuannya yang ditunjukkannya secara perdana hari ini telah membuktikan bahwa Tom Riddle telah menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

 _SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!_ i'M sO SOrRY fOR sUpER REaLLy LaTE UpDAtED FeLLAS :((

 _I've been struggling with my rl_ ( _such as busy with college life which is i'm_ maba getoh), disibukkan dengan drama nyari kuliah gadapet-dapet sampe akhirnya nemu yang passs. Terus ditambah drama pake acara lanjutan chapter baru yang ini filenya ilang kena corrupted, terus sempet males up karena file ilang akutu nangis tau gak sih dan ini tuh aku ngetik ulang hiks. _ANYWAYYYY, IM SUPER SHOCK_ ternyata ada youtuber yang nge-mentioned _MY WORK_ at her channel ( _OMG!_ ). Ternyata videonya itu udah lama sekitar januari ( _check on youtube : Mary Angline_) terus akutu kek yang baru tau gitu, aww aku nangis bombay tau gak sih wicis literali even i'm not famous author yet T^T (makasih Mary, _you really illuminated me from the dark_ :')).

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT FOR THIS HORRIBLE FANFICTION AND THANKS FOR GAK BOSEN-BOSEN UNTUK NGE-PM DAN REVIEW AKU BUAT LANJUTIN FF INI. I REALLY APPRECIATE FROM MY DEEPEST HEART :')_

.

.

.

 _Wufyu to the moon and back!_

.

.

.

Best regards,

 _ **voldemortslave**_


	7. Penyihir

_"Apa?" Tom menatap Dumbledore dengan tatapan tidak percaya miliknya. "Jangan bercanda padaku, Albus Dumbledore."_

 _"Kau tahu peraturannya, Tom" Dumbledore menghela nafas panjang. Kepala sekolah itu menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal, tapi ia bertingkah seolah tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia terduduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Dahinya berkerut samar, dan reaksi itu memuakkan bagi seorang Tom Riddle._

 _"Hermione tidak bisa pergi tahun ini. Kita harus menunda setahun lagi. Dia bahkan belum berusia genap sebelas tahun─"_

 _"Kau_ sialan _serius mau membahas omong kosong ini padaku?" umpat Tom dengan desisan suaranya seperti ular. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya memerah persis seperti banteng mengamuk. "Namanya muncul dalam buku, Dumbledore! Namanya muncul disana setelah puluhan_ _sialan_ _tahun aku menunggunya!"_

 _Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan hentakan kaki yang keras pada setiap kali ia melangkah. Cuping hidungnya mengembang kempis; berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang saat ini berada pada titik didih puncak yang siap meledak. Sihir dari dalam diri Tom tak dapat membohonginya; Dumbledore bisa merasakan sihir Tom bergerak brutal seakan-akan siap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berada didekatnya._

 _Oh yeah, Tom Riddle si mesin marah._

 _"Persetan dengan peraturan. Kau harus membuatnya hadir dalam tahun ini!"_

 _Dengan tegas, Dumbledore menelengkan kepalanya; dengan fakta ia sejatinya berusaha mengabaikan sihir Tom yang semakin meledak-ledak dalam dirinya._

 _"Tom, aku sangat yakin kau paham betul tentang sistem ini," Dumbledore berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada bijaksana. Membuat perkataannya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara mereka berdua. Berkonflik lagi dengan seorang Tom Riddle seperti dulu kala adalah petaka. Ia tentu tidak akan tinggal diam._

 _"Dia akan tetap hadir di Hogwarts, namun bukan untuk saat ini. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya satu tahun lagi, Tom. Bukankah saat ini yang terpenting adalah akhirnya kau tahu bahwa dia telah hadir dalam tahun yang sama denganmu?"_

 _Ia berhenti mondar-mandir dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Dumbledore. Ia mendesah frustasi, tangannya berkacak pinggang dan dia terlihat kalut. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."_

 _Dumbledore memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mencoba mendekatinya. Ia bisa merasakan sihir dari dalam diri Tom mulai terkendali. Dumbledore mencoba meyakinkan Tom lagi dengan perkataan persuasifnya. "Hanya satu tahun dan setelah itu dia milikmu."_

 _Perkataan Dumbledore berhasil membuat aura diruangannya menjadi tenang kembali dan tak ada lagi aura-aura gelap berasal dari sihir Tom. Mantan muridnya itu menoleh ke arahnya, matanya memandang lurus dan siapa pun tahu bahwa itu adalah tatapan depresi. "Kau tahu dengan pasti, Dumbledore." Suaranya bergetar. Ia berani bersumpah ada sebuah titik airmata di pelupuk mata Tom. "Aku takut dia menghilang lagi."_

 _Ini kali pertamanya, seumur hidup Dumbledore melihat Tom sekalut ini setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya ia mengejar 'gadis obsesi-nya'. Menurutnya, ini adalah titik terendah Tom. Ia bisa merasakannya bahkan hingga ulu hatinya karena ia sangat paham bagaimana dulu frustasinya dia berurusan dengan masalah Grindelwald. Dan saat Dumbledore melihat Tom, ia seperti bercermin melihat dirinya sendiri meski dalam wujud yang berbeda. Ia tetap merasakannya; perasaan rapuh._

 _"Dia tidak akan hilang lagi, aku janji." mantap Dumbledore sembari memberikan senyuman hangat untuk mantan muridnya itu. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan diam adalah jalan terbaik untuk menetralkan suasana yang memanas sebelumnya terjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya, Dumbledore kembali bersuara. "Oh, apakah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau bisa menemuinya tanpa harus menunggunya tahun depan?"_

 _Tom mengernyitkan dahinya; "Maksudnya?"_

 _Dumbledore mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya, secara teknis memang Hermione akan masuk pada ajaran baru tahun depan. Tapi semua itu butuh persiapan khusus_ ─ _barangkali kau lupa bahwa ia kelahiran Muggle. Dan itu akan melibatkan tutor untuk persiapannya dalam sekolah nanti. Aku harap kau tak melupakan bagaimana pertama kali aku_ _mendatangimu_ ─ _"_

 _Tom melotot mendengarnya._

 _"_ − _memperkenalkan dunia sihir padamu_ _, lalu aku_ ─"

 _"Aku akan menjadi tutornya."_

 _Tom menyeringai setelah itu dan entah mengapa Dumbledore lega dapat kembali melihat seringai itu tercipta pada wajahnya._

* * *

 _ **A/n : Budayakan membaca warning ya, fellas. Happy reading! :3**_

* * *

 **Another Miracle**

.

.

By : **voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning** : This story will have many chapters and i warned you from the first.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Summary** : Muncul dan pergi begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Tom tak pernah menemukan gadis yang sekurang ajar dirinya. Ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu kembali untuk membayar atas semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Hermione Granger, adalah obsesi barunya.

* * *

 **7\. Penyihir**

Jaraknya hanya berkisar sembilan kaki dari rumah dengan tembok berbatu bata merah di hadapannya. Kurang lebih, sudah dua jam ia berdiri disini tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang pasti─selain menatap rumah itu tentunya. Dan selama dua jam itu pula, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir keras; apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan _nya_ , apa yang harus ia katakan nanti, dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya yang seharusnya bukan menjadi perkara besar bagi manusia seperti Tom Riddle yang ahli dalam mencari perhatian. Tapi, ia harus akui bahwa ia tegang _setengah mati_ _saat ini_.

Ya, _Tom Riddle tegang_.

Sang Penguasa Kegelapan di masa ini─ _seharusnya_ ─sedang tegang.

Bagaimana ia tidak tegang?

Dia berada di depan rumah gadisnya; _Hermione Granger_.

Sesuai dengan aturan Kementerian Sihir, dalam kasus seperti Hermione yang merupakan kelahiran Muggle ini memerlukan tutor khusus yang dapat menjelaskan tentang sekolah sihir dan membuat orangtua mereka mengerti secara keseluruhan untuk segala konsekuensi yang berlaku.

Tom langsung menyetujui penawaran itu tanpa syarat untuk menjadi tutor pemandu persiapan Hermione sebagai siswa didik baru di Hogwarts tahun depan. Ya, Riddle nyaris tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri karena _well_ , nyatanya ia dapat berdiri disini dan akan bertemu dengan gadisnya sebentar lagi dengan melalui cara yang _legal_. Oh, ia ingat bagaimana _proses_ ia mendapatkan surat tugas dari Dumbledore untuk menjadi tutor Hermione. Ia meringis mengingatnya kembali.

Pekan lalu, surat pemberitahuaan penerimaan telah dikirimkan melaui pos konvensional yang biasa digunakan oleh Muggle. Orangtua Hermione setuju untuk membuat temu janji dengan tutor dari Hogwarts, yang mana itu merupakan lampu hijau yang baik untuk Tom.

Dan, disinilah dia. Berdiri layaknya penguntit idiot yang mengintai rumah Hermione.

Membayangkan Hermione dalam rupa bocah berusia sebelas tahun membuatnya merasa canggung. _Sungguh sinting_ , dia akan bertemu versi Hermione kecil yang masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan oh, _tentu saja_ tidak tahu menahu mengenai masa depan, apalagi histori yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Tom menggosok tengkuk lehernya; ini tentu saja tidak mudah bagi dirinya. Kalau saja dari segala alternatif-alternatif yang telah ia tempuh ada yang berhasil, barangkali ia tak perlu kebingungan menghadapi situasi saat ini dan bisa langsung bertemu Hermione dalam versi yang dewasa.

Celakanya, yang akan dihadapinya nanti bukan hanya orang yang dinanti-nantikannya selama ini, melainkan juga ia harus berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Memori tentang Hermione saat mengatakan alasan utama mengapa ia kehilangan orangtuanya di sebabkan oleh Tom, membuat salah satu alasan mengapa ia rela berdiri selama itu dipinggir jalan yang sepi ini selama berjam-jam─memikirkan matang-matang tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap orangtuanya. Tom memejamkan matanya, mulutnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang;

 _Kenapa ia harus menjadi bajingan di masa depan?_

Tangannya merogoh saku mantel yang dikenakannya, ia berusaha menghangatkan tangannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya perlu mengikuti ketentuan yang telah disepakati dirinya dengan Dumbledore setelah cekcok yang cukup melelahkan waktu itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah yang sedaritadi menjadi objek pandangannya itu. Melewati pekarangan rumah yang ditanami beberapa _mawar putih_ dan kemudian langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintunya. Memilih untuk menarik nafas panjang, sebelum ia benar-benar berani mengetuk pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati itu.

 _Tenang_ , batin Riddle meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _S_ _emua akan baik-baik saja_.

Ia mengetuk pintunya, setidaknya tiga kali ketukan. Tak sampai menunggu lama disaat pintu itu terbuka, Tom langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria berkisar tiga-puluh tahunan dengan rambut klimis rapi yang disisir ke samping, menatap dirinya dengan bingung. _Oh sial, ini pasti Ayahnya_.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Granger," Tom memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Mengerahkan pesona dan kharismanya semaksimal mungkin guna menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang sembarangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan jabatan tangan secara formalitas. "Saya Profesor Riddle. Kita sudah membuat janji hari ini─"

"Oh, oh, tentu saja!" tanpa pikir panjang, Mr. Granger langsung membalas jabatan tangannya sesaat setelah mendengar Tom menyebutkan titelnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan ia telah menantikan kehadiran Tom sedaritadi. "Profesor Riddle, sungguh sebuah kehormatan! Silahkan masuk!"

Mr. Granger menggiringnya ke dalam rumah minimalis itu. Mata Tom mengitari sekelilingnya, interior rumah ini sederhana dan hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan rumah ini adalah; rapi. Dindingnya berwarna putih gading dan kelabu, selebihnya dekorasi rumah ini sangat simple.

"Jean! Profesor Riddle sudah datang!" Mr. Granger memanggil sebuah nama yang Riddle duga kuat adalah nama istrinya. Dugaannya terbukti ketika seorang wanita yang kisaran usianya tak jauh berbeda dari Mr. Granger datang menghampiri mereka dari arah dapur; lengkap dengan celemek yang menempel ditubuhnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum anggun dan auranya terlihat sangat bersahabat.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Granger. Maafkan saya jika mengganggu siang hari keluarga anda." Tom mengulurkan tangannya; menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan.

"Ah, tidak sama sekali, Profesor. Kami benar-benar sangat senang dengan kehadiran anda." Ujarnya sembari membalas jabatan tangan dari Tom. Setelah itu, Mr. Granger membawa mereka menuju ruang tamunya dan mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di sofa yang seolah menawarkan kenyamanan itu. Oh, _bagus sekali_. Tom benar-benar ada di dalam rumah gadisnya dan sekarang ia duduk disofa bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Kopi?" tawar Mrs. Granger.

Tom mengangguk, mengiyakan tawarannya. Kemudian Mrs. Granger menuangkan isi dari pot kopi yang terlihat masih panas itu ke tiga cangkir kopi lainnya.

"Kami telah membaca surat dari instansi anda, Profesor." Mr. Granger mengawali diskusi yang mulai serius. "Dan itu membuat kami sangat penasaran, apakah Hermione mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa sehingga dia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bersekolah di tempat anda, benar begitu?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengikuti tes beasiswa apapun disekolahnya, setahu kami." Timpal Mrs. Granger dan memperlengkap pertanyaan introgasinya kepada Tom.

Tom tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua orangtua Hermione bukanlah orang yang _mudah_ untuk ukuran muggle. "Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah beasiswa. Sekolah kami percaya akan kemampuan spesial yang Hermione miliki dan kualitas yang kami cari."

"Kemampuan spesial?" Mrs. Granger mulai merasa tertarik akan arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu dalam hal sains?"

"Begini," Tom berdeham, senyumnya tak pernah beranjak dari wajahnya seolah-olah ia memang terlahir dengan senyum memukau seperti itu. "Hermione. Apakah ia pernah melakukan sesuatu diluar akal sehat manusia biasa?"

Pasangan suami istri itu saling bertatapan; mengirim sinyal dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka terkejut mengapa tebakan Tom benar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menjawab pertanyaan Tom. Mereka terdiam, kini menatap Tom dengan canggung.

"Misalnya ia dapat melayangkan sebuah benda, menggerakan benda tanpa menyentuhnya atau─"

"Dia membunuh kucingnya secara... tidak sadar," perkataan mengejutkan itu berasal dari Mrs. Granger. Ia menatap Tom dengan rasa cemas. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat, menatapnya dengan kilatan cemas; seakan-akan ini adalah hal tabu untuk mereka bicarakan. "Sebilah pisau, dari rak atas dapur yang tak bisa ia jangkau sama sekali─karena ia masih _sangat kecil_ ─tiba-tiba keluar dari rak, ia melayangkannya menggunakan tangan kecilnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, lalu ia mengarahkannya pada kucingnya; Sammy."

"Apa kau menyaksikannya sendiri?"

"Dengan mata kepalaku, aku bersumpah." suara Mrs. Granger terdengar semakin cemas. Ia kemudian berbisik, sepelan mungkin entah apa yang ia takutkan. "Dia baru berusia 3 tahun saat itu, demi tuhan!"

Tom benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Informasi baru mengenai Hermione yang ia ketahui ini membuatnya terkejut sekaligus tertarik secara bersamaan. Hermione menggunakan sihir pertamanya untuk melakukan sebuah pembunuhan. Ini benar-benar menarik. _Sangat menarik_. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ia ketahui secara pasti, hatinya berdesir.

Entah mengapa hal ini mengingatkannya kepada kelinci bodoh milik Billy Stubbs yang Tom bunuh saat ia berusia delapan tahun di panti asuhan neraka itu. Ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membunuh kelinci dungu itu dan kemudian hal itu menjadi sebuah insiden yang hangat dibicarakan dipanti asuhannya kala itu. Billy Stubbs pantas mendapatkannya dan hingga saat ini, ia tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun melakukannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan kala itu?"

"K-kami memutuskan untuk menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa." Mr. Granger menimpali. Jemarinya mengusap punggung tangan istrinya. "Dia masih... terlalu kecil saat itu, kau tahu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu membunuh. Semua dilakukan secara tak sadar."

Tom mengangguk-angguk, "Apakah ada kejadian aneh lainnya setelah itu?"

"Ya, beberapa hal seperti; memecahkan televisi, menerbangkan pohon natal, dan─tunggu dulu," Mr. Granger mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam seakan ia tersadar oleh sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memincingkan matanya kearah Tom. "Apakah sekolah anda merupakan sekolah khusus anak dengan _keistimewaan_? Maksudku, apa itu sekolah anak dengan keterbutuhan khusus? Gangguan mental? Apakah anda seorang psikiater?"

"Tidak, Mr. Granger. Aku adalah seorang guru dan bukan psikiater." Tutur Tom dengan gelengan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari ayah Hermione. "Tapi ada beberapa poin yang benar; sekolah kami khusus untu anak dengan _keistimewaan_ yang dimilikinya, namun sekolah kami bukan untuk orang gila."

"Jadi, apa jenis sekolah kalian sebenarnya─sebentar, apa nama tadi sekolahnya?"

"Hogwarts," Tom tersenyum simpul dengan menawan. "Sekolah kami adalah sekolah sihir."

Baik itu Mr. Granger maupun istrinya menganga secara bersamaan. Mereka terdiam, menganga seakan baru mendengar hal tergila yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup mereka. Oh yeah, mereka bahkan tak berkedip.

"Sebentar, Profesor Riddle. Apakah anda baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa putri kami adalah seorang... _penyihir?_ " tanya Mr. Granger dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tepat sekali."

"Oh, aku tahu anak kita bukan orang gila! Aku bisa merasakannya!" Mrs. Granger lagi-lagi memecah kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan sendiri dari awal. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan tatapan penuh rasa lega. Ia tersenyum lebar dan perhatiannya beralih kepada Tom dengan rasa ketertarikannya yang membuncah. "Tapi, tapi─bagaimana anda tahu bahwa putri kami memiliki kemampuan yang dibutuhkan sekolah anda? M-maksudku, bagaimana anda bisa memastikan bahwa Hermione adalah memang seorang penyihir?"

"Nama Hermione sudah tertulis dalam daftar kami sejak ia lahir dan semua orang yang berada dalam daftar kami adalah seorang penyihir."

"Wow," Mr. Granger berdecak kagum. "Itu benar-benar... _gila_."

Tepat disaat decakan kagum itu berlangsung, suara pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka dan tertutup dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Seorang gadis kecil memasuki rumah ini dengan sedikit berlari dan berhenti di ruang tamu dengan membanting tas punggung yang ia hempaskan begitu saja dibawah kakinya.

"Mom, aku haus sekali! Kau tahu, aku pulang berjalan kaki karena coba tebak─bus sekolah kami berwarna kuning reyot yang jelek itu rusak! Dan coba tebak lagi, aku harus rela pulang bersama Diana Jill yang selalu mengejekku semak belukar berjalan itu! Oh, terima kasih Tuhan, _betapa indahnya hari ini!_ "

Gadis kecil itu pergi menuju dapur dengan hentakan kakinya yang kesal dan langsung menyerbu ke arah lemari pendingin dengan dua pintu itu. Mengeluarkan sebotol limun, lalu meminumnya langsung dari botolnya dengan cuek.

"Mione, darimana kau belajar mengatakan itu?" Ibunya mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan sarkas putrinya. Ia menatap ke arah Riddle dan suaminya, "Maaf, aku permisi untuk mengurusinya dulu."

Mrs. Granger beranjak dari duduknya, memungut tas punggung putrinya yang digeletakkan begitu saja, lalu menghampirinya di dapur. Mempertanyakan bagaimana reaksi Tom Riddle?

Oh, Tom Riddle tentu saja benar-benar sulit mencerna semua yang terjadi terlalu cepat. Ia sampai perlu mengedipkan matanya berapa kali, memastikan objek pandangannya tak salah. Matanya menatap lurus kearah bocah dengan rambut keriting yang mengembang itu, tengah memutar kedua bola matanya ketika Ibunya tengah mengomelinya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya lagi. Sekali lagi, lalu berulang kali dan mendapati objek pandangannya masih sama. Kemudian matanya melebar saat ia menyadari siapa bocah itu. Hatinya secara otomatis berpacu hebat tanpa dikomando, mulutnya terbuka kecil, dan dalam seketika dunianya berhenti.

.

.

Dihadapannya saat ini adalah;

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione Granger_.

.

.

"Profesor Riddle?" teguran dari Mr. Granger membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tom menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan linglung. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tom mengendalikan dirinya yang penuh topeng itu kembali bersama dirinya. Kontrol dirinya mendadak dapat bekerjasama dengan baik. "Ya, ya, tentu." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Pada detik berikutnya, ia mulai ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas; menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menikmati bulir-bulir oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya, dan─

"─harus sopan. Nah, Mione. Ini adalah Profesor Riddle." Mrs. Granger memperkenalkannya dengan cara yang lembut meski nampaknya Hermione sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura bersahabat. "Profesor Riddle, ini adalah putri kami, Hermione Granger."

Kini Hermione benar-benar tepat berada dihadapannya dalam jarak radius yang dekat. Oksigen dan alam semesta mendadak menyempit dalam dunianya. _Oh, sialan_ , dalam sepersekon ingatannya tentang apa itu bernafas hilang entah kemana.

* * *

Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi?

Hermione menahan nafasnya. Ia ingat ia baru pulang sekolah, marah-marah akan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini dan kemudian Ibunya menyuruh dirinya untuk berkenalan dengan teman Ayahnya atau semacam itu. Lalu─

─kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah _seorang penyihir?_

"Karena kau memang penyihir, Hermione." Suara berat yang menjelaskannya secara pelan membuatnya bergidik. Ia menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya, meminta kejelasan akan omong kosong ini. Tapi mereka bergeming dan bahkan raut wajah mereka harap-harap cemas saat orang ini menjelaskan secara rinci.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya; _sebentar, ini sungguhan?_

"Apa kau berpikir ini sebuah candaan?"

Ia melebarkan matanya, menatap orang dengan aura yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia mendengar isi kepalanya atau bagaimana?

Hermione kemudian melihat pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai profesor itu menghela nafas, dia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya tiba-tiba dan itu terasa aneh. Hermione pikir kelembutan orang itu tak cocok dilakukan olehnya entah mengapa.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Mungkin saja, kau akan mempelajari membaca isi pikiran orang lain nanti di Hogwarts."

 _Mempelajari hal tidak sopan seperti itu? Sekolah macam apa itu?_

Hermione melihat kernyitan dahi Profesor Tom dan sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Semua yang diluar akal pikiran manusia biasa bisa terjadi di sana."

"Sebentar, Tuan Profesor." Bocah perempuan itu berdeham layaknya orang dewasa yang hendak mengintrupsi pembicaraan. Ia mempelajari itu dari Ibunya. "Sejauh yang aku ketahui dan pelajari selama beberapa tahun ini bersama kedua orangtuaku, aku mendapati diriku adalah seorang _telekinesis_. Secara teori telekinesis, hampir semuanya berhubungan denganku dan─"

"Dan aku yakin ada banyak hal yang terjadi diluar teori telekinesis bukan?" Tom memotong ucapannya. Dia mencondongkan dirinya dari tempat dimana ia duduk. "Orangtuamu saat ini setuju dengan pendapatku. Karena mereka memang merasakan hal lebih dari dirimu."

Ia melongo, untuk sesaat ia merasa terintimidasi entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena si profesor ini menggunakan nada bicara yang terdengar tak ingin dibantah atau mungkin karena suasananya saja yang memang menegangkan. Mata gelap profesor itu menatapnya seakan ingin melubangi isi kepalanya. Yang pasti, ia benar-benar tak nyaman saat ini.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah anda juga seorang penyihir?"

"Ya, benar."

"Buktikan karena aku perlu─"

Cangkir kopi dihadapannya melayang sejajar dengan dada Tom. Mereka semua melotot melihat hal itu dan bahkan Mrs. Granger sempat menjerit kaget.

"O-oke," Hermione menelan ludahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman dan rasa terkejutnya itu. "Jika benar aku penyihir, lalu apakah itu mengharuskanku bersekolah ditempat semacam itu?"

Tom memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia jadi terlihat sedikit rileks. Dia menatap kedua orangtua Hermione sebentar, lalu manik matanya kembali pada Hermione dan tersenyum simpul, "Seorang penyihir harus dapat mengontrol sihir yang dimilikinya agar tidak merugikan orang disekitarnya. Terlebih, kau hidup dilingkungan Muggle─manusia biasa tanpa sihir─yang mana tak mengerti sama sekali akan hal semacam itu dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan menganggapmu sinting karena kau tak sama dengan mereka. Kau _spesial_ , kau tahu itu? Tapi muggle di luar sana, tak menganggapmu demikian. Aku yakin kau sangat memahaminya."

Hermione bergidik, ia tak suka nada bicara Tom meski sebenarnya ia menuturkan setiap katanya dengan sangat teratur dan lembut. Intimidasi itu kian terasa, seakan-akan dialah bosnya.

"Tapi, sekolah kami tak bisa memaksa pilihan yang kalian inginkan. Kalian boleh menolak tawaran ini dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang telah kalian jalankan sebelumnya." Lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan senyuman mematikannya. "Kami tak pernah memaksa."

Hermione menunduk, ia mendengar kedua orangtuanya mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik. Ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa orangtuanya membicarakan dirinya dan masa depannya. Ia menyadari dia berbeda. Kedua orangtuanya sangat sering mengatakan dirinya spesial dan berusaha berpikiran positif bahwa anak mereka bukan orang gila. Tetapi, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya _sespesial_ itu.

"Sayang?"

Ia mendengar Ibunya memanggilnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap kedua orangtuanya. Tanpa mereka harus menuturkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan kepada putri semata wayangnya itu, ia sudah tahu apa keinginan mereka. Hermione menarik nafas panjang, "Kurasa... mungkin tempat itu cocok untukku,"

Hermione dapat melihat senyuman sumringah kedua orangtuanya dan ia berakhir berada pada dekapan Ibunya. Ujung matanya juga dapat merasakan bahwa ada senyuman lain diantara mereka semua;

Tom Riddle adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum paling lega saat ini.

* * *

Dumbledore meneguk jus labunya, berusaha menetralkan tenggorokannya yang terasa serat karena panekuk pagi hari ini. Ia mengelap bibir dan jenggot putihnya itu dengan serbet di pahanya yang terkena sisa jus labu. Matanya melirik ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Tom Riddle sedang mengigit ujung bibirnya sembari menatap jam analog yang menjutai dari dalam jubahnya. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh sama sekali sarapannya.

"Kau menunggu sesuatu?"

Tom menoleh sebentar ke arahnya namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia memasukan jamnya kembali pada jubah hitamnya, "Semacam itu."

Alis mata Dumbledore terangkat satu, "Menunggu apa?"

Tom mendecakkan lidahnya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Dumbledore, ia justru menanyakan; "Kurasa pengiriman surat hari ini agak telat, bukan? Burung-burung bodoh. Maksudku, mengapa mereka lama sekali?"

Kini alis mata Dumbledore terangkat semua, "Kau menunggu surat?"

"Ya," untuk mendapatkan jawab itu, Dumbledore harus menunggu kira-kira sepuluh detik lamanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Bukan hal yang penting."

Tom tiba-tiba saja meraih garpu dan pisaunya, lalu ia mulai mengiris kentang panggangnya dengan agak kasar. Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya curiga, seingatnya menunggu surat datang bukan merupakan kebiasaan Tom. Terlebih, dia bertingkah aneh dengan gelisah menunggu sebuah surat datang entah dari siapa itu. Apa mungkin ia menunggu surat dari para pengikutnya? Tidak, Dumbledore tahu surat dari pengikut bodohnya itu tak akan mungkin mengirim surat bersamaan dengan surat-surat lainnya secara publik saat sarapan seperti sekarang. Ini aneh, lantas surat siapa yang Tom tunggu melalui ruang publik hingga membuatnya secemas itu?

Suara kepakan ratusan burung hantu pengantar surat kemudian terdengar keras tak lama setelah itu. Mereka memasuki aula besar diiringi sorakan siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang bersemangat mendapatkan surat dari orang terkasih mereka. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Tom dan ia kaget mendapatkan ekspresi Tom yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Ketika burung hantu berwarna kelabu itu mendaratkan sebuah surat kabar dan seamplop surat, Tom tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah antusiasnya.

Tom mengabaikan gulungan surat kabarnya dan meraih amplop putih yang ditujukan untuknya. Dumbledore membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia tahu, ia tak akan mungkin dapat melihat siapa nama pengirim surat itu karena yang jadi masalah adalah; ini surat milik Tom. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkan suratnya bisa diintip secara cuma-cuma. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya secara amat pelan dan sebuah kumbang keluar dari tangannya, lalu kumbang itu terbang di dekat Tom. Dumbledore menyipitkan matanya ketika mata kumbang itu sebenarnya menyambung dengan penglihatannya sendiri, ia dapat melihat nama pada bungkus amplop itu dan─

"Sopan sekali, Kepala Sekolah." Tom menepuk kumbangnya itu dengan sekali tepukan. "Sepertinya rasa ingin tahumu akan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu itu semacam hobi ya?"

Sarkasme dari Tom membuat Dumbledore tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tom beranjak dari kursinya dan ia membawa Daily Prophet serta surat dengan amplop putih itu bersamanya. "Saya permisi dulu, Kepala Sekolah."

Dan ketika Tom melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja makan khusus guru dan jajarannya itu, Dumbledore tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan sarapan lezatnya yang diabaikannya sejenak tadi. Toh, Dumbledore sudah tahu itu surat dari siapa sekarang bahkan seisi-isinya juga. Kumbang yang diciptakan melalui sihirnya itu bukan sembarang pengintai, namun ia dapat mengerti isi keseluruhan surat itu. _Well_ , sedikit lancang memang dan sepertinya ia harus menyetujui perihal ke-ingintahu-an ini adalah hobinya.

.

.

 _Dear Profesor Riddle,_

 _Terima kasih untuk segala rekomendasi buku-bukunya. Saya sudah membeli semua buku yang anda sarankan dan saya berjanji akan mempelajarinya semua selama setahun ke depan. Ya, anda benar. Menunggu setahun lagi merupakan waktu yang cukup lama, sejujurnya saya juga tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts._

 _Profesor Riddle, saya harus mengatakan bahwa pandangan saya tentang sihir mulai berubah semenjak membaca salah satu buku yang anda sarankan; Hogwarts: A History. Saya menjadi sangat amat tertarik mempelajari sihir lebih dalam lagi dan sepertinya menyenangkan menjadi penyihir. Maafkan saya apabila kesan pertama anda melihat saya waktu itu kurang menyenangkan. Saya harap anda memakluminya._

 _Saya harap anda tidak keberatan apabila selama setahun kedepan ini saya akan banyak merepotkan anda dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan saya dapatkan dari buku-buku ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione Jean Granger._

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

HEWO MUGGLES KESAYANGANKUUU!

Oke, kalian boleh marah-marah sekarang. Aku tahu kalian pasti kesel sama aku kan? Udah lama banget gak update, ditungguin ampe lumutan nyaris setengah tahun pula! WKWKWK, saya terima kekesalan kalian. Kalian berhak marah kok, pasti bosen ya dapet ucapan maap mulu dari w kan:(

Jadiii, y _ou know i'm a college student in 1st year and i cannot spare my time for continuing this fanfiction bcs there's a ton important things who needed to be done._ _I'm not saying this ff ain't important for me; IT DOES OBVIOUSLY! But, I need to do my priority first. Get it?_

Dimaafin jangan? Maafin ajala yayaya:(

Hihiw, udah ketemu tuh dua sejoli. Gimana gimana? Kurang greget kah? Pls review biar aku tahu reaksi kalian semuahhh. Thanks sudah bertahan dan menanti fanfic busuk ini. saya tahu menanti yang gak pasti rasanya gak enak tapi yakinlah semua akan indah pada waktunya~

...bcd.

.

.

.

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH MY READERSS, WUFYU TO THE MOON AND BACK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Best regards,

 _ **voldemortslave**_


	8. Hermione Jean Granger

**Another Miracle**

.

.

By: **voldemortslave**

* * *

 **Warning:** **_This story will have many chapters and I warned you from the first._**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

 **8\. Hermione Jean Grange** **r**

HERMIONE memutarkan kedua bolamatanya kala Mrs. Granger berulang kali mengingatkan hal yang sama pada dirinya─kira-kira ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya, baik dirumah hingga dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun seperti sekarang ini. Hermione menghela nafas panjang, ketika Mrs. Granger mulai menuturkan hal yang serupa.

"...ingat, Hermione. Kau membawa tiga buah koper─oh ya dan jangan lupakan ranselmu. Total barang bawaanmu adalah empat buah. Kau mengerti? Empat. Jangan sampai lupa, kau pergi sendirian sekarang tanpa Mom dan Dad─"

"Mom, aku mengerti. Aku akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Hermione menggerutu didalam mobil mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali, Hermione sudah dibangunkan oleh Mrs. Granger. Mereka mengecek ulang segala kesiapan yang diperlukannya dalam selembar daftar yang diberikan oleh Hogwarts untuk siswa tahun pertama.

Perlu waktu sekitar satu jam untuk mengecek ulang dan semuanya telah lengkap. Koper untuk baju-baju dibedakan dengan koper lainnya yang berisikan buku-buku dan perlengkapan sekolahnya nanti, seperti kuali dan semacamnya itu. Kedua orangtuanya sangat bersemangat akan hari pertama dirinya pergi ke Hogwarts, bahkan ayahnya sendiri bolak-balik mengecek jam yang melingkar ditangannya pagi itu meskipun ia berusaha menutupi antusiasme seperti istrinya. Ayahnya mengingatkan bahwa jam sembilan nanti mereka sudah harus sampai di stasiun King's Cross. Hermione bahkan tidak sempat menyiapkan apa-apa karena semua sudah ditangani oleh Mrs. Granger. Bukan berarti ia tak bersemangat, justru ia sudah tak dapat menantikan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan anak-anak semacam dirinya;

 _Anak-anak yang spesial._

Mereka tiba di stasiun King's Cross dengan jam yang meleset dari perkiraan Ayahnya. Mr. Granger menggerutu kecil karena ia merasa telat sampai di stasiun pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit. _Well_ , pada realitanya kereta Hermione berangkat pada pukul sebelas namun reaksinya seperti kiamat sudah didepan mata. _Sungguh antusiasme yang merepotkan_.

Koper-koper Hermione diletakan di atas troli dengan hati-hati. Mereka berjalan menuju deretan peron yang berjejer dipenuhi banyak manusia itu. Mrs. Granger menyipitkan matanya, "Sayang, semalam kau bilang peron berapa?"

Hermione merogoh saku dan mengambil karcisnya. "Disini ditulis peron sembilan-tiga-perempat."

"Apa?" Ayahnya menyipitkan matanya, "Disini mana ada peron seperti itu."

Hermione tersenyum, ia merogoh saku mantelnya yang lain dan mengeluarkan selembar surat dari sana. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sebelumnya. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya Profesor Riddle yang _sudah_ mengantisipasinya jauh-jauh hari dan memintanya untuk tidak melupakan hal penting ini.

"Tenang, Ayah. Profesor Riddle sudah menjelaskan semua padaku melalui surat ini bahwa peronku berada diantara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Lebih tepatnya, pintu masuk ke peron itu adalah pilar pembatas antara peron."

Mata Hermione mencari dimana pembatas peron yang dimaksudkan oleh Profesor Riddle di suratnya ketika mereka berdiri tepat di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Lalu ia mendapatkan objek yang dimaksudnya yaitu; tembok besar berbatu bata merah dengan boks penjualan tiket yang menempel disana. "Aku rasa itu pintu portal untuk masuk ke dalam peron sembilan tiga perempat."

Mrs. Granger sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan, "Kau... yakin? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Sebentar," Hermione membaca ulang surat di genggamannya. "Aku hanya perlu berjalan melewati palang rintangannya dan─begitu saja. Aku akan langsung masuk ke peron sembilan tiga perempat setelah melewatinya."

Penjelasan ajaib dari putri mereka tak henti-hentinya membuat mereka kagum akan fakta-fakta baru yang mereka dapatkan. Dunia sihir dan segala keajaibannya memang selalu membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Hal yang sama terjadi juga kala mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah Hermione. Seharian penuh, kedua orangtuanya tak pernah berhenti membahas bagaimana luar biasanya pergi dunia sihir yang ternyata _benar-benar_ ada. Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuanya nanti.

"Baiklah, Mom lupa kalau kau akan ke dunia para penyihir," Mrs. Granger menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mom rasa harus menyesuaikan diri tiap kali melihat atau mendengar hal-hal ajaib mulai saat ini."

Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya sangat amat mendukungnya menjadi penyihir. Barangkali karena selama ini mereka sudah kerepotan dengan titel 'gila' yang melekat pada dirinya dan sekarang mereka lepas dari belenggu itu setelah mengetahui fakta yang selama ini mereka percayai adalah 'anugrah' ─atau barangkali sebenarnya kata _anugrah_ itu hanya untuk membuat Hermione merasa lebih baik dan tidak merasa tersingkirkan.

Toh, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Ia seorang penyihir dan itu adalah hal baik dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya, ia harus bersyukur memiliki kedua orangtua yang sangat mendukungnya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa mengurangi kasih sayang mereka sedikitpun.

"Oke, sekarang apa?" Ayahnya bersuara.

"Entahlah, haruskah aku masuk ke peron itu sekarang?"

"Mom rasa iya. Kau bisa tidak dapat tempat duduk nanti saat di kereta," Mrs. Granger sibuk memasukkan bekal makanan putrinya ke dalam ransel. "Nah, Mione, sekarang giliran kau yang memandu kami masuk ke peron yang kau maksudkan itu."

 _Oh tidak_ , ia lupa ia harus memandu kedua orangtuanya.

Hermione seketika gugup, biasanya ia sangat senang mencoba hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Namun, ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Sejatinya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja masuk ke pilar itu. Meski nyatanya tadi ia sangat percaya diri karena sudah mengetahui intruksi memasukinya dari surat yang diberikan Profesor Riddle, tapi tetap saja _mustahil_ rasanya untuk menembus begitu saja. Hermione bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia mengetukkan tongkatnya pada boks itu; seperti yang dilakukannya di Diagon Alley, tapi setelah ia ingat-ingat lagi isi suratnya, ia yakin Riddle tidak pernah memberi intruksi itu.

"Sayang?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana jika kalian saja yang memanduku masuk ke peron itu?"

"Mione, kau kan tau bahwa kami hanya bisa masuk jika kau yang memandu?"

Ya, pada dasarnya orangtua kelahiran muggle akan mendapatkan kebijakan khusus untuk bisa mengantar anak mereka sampai ke kereta dengan syarat bahwa anak mereka sendiri yang harus memandu mereka untuk dapat memasuki dunia sihir. Setelah itu, mereka tetap bisa mengakses portal pintu tersebut sendiri, sebelum tepat jam dua belas siang.

 _T_ _enang, Hermione. Jangan gugup. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan kau sampai. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, hilangkan logikamu._

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, ia akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan itu dan mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan kedua orangtuanya untuk mengikutinya, ia justru merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Ia takut, oke?

Mulanya Hermione berjalan lurus─dewi batinnya terus menenangkannya untuk tidak takut menabrak tembok besar itu. Hermione berjalan semakin cepat, ia menduga sebentar lagi dia akan menabrak boks penjualan tiket itu, lalu akan mendapat kesulitan—Hermione membungkuk di atas trolinya, dia berlari menuju palang semakin lama semakin dekat, dia tak akan bisa berhenti. Ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya ketika ia menunggu momen konyolnya saat tabrakan itu berlangsung—

Tetapi ternyata dia tidak menabrak apa-apa.

Kakinya masih terus berlari dan ia benar-benar tidak sedang menabrak.

Hermione membuka matanya. Objek dihadapannya tiba-tiba sudah berganti menjadi pemandangan kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron yang penuh orang. Tulisan di atasnya berbunyi Hogwarts Express, pukul sepuluh. Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gerbang melengkung di tempat yang tadinya tempat boks tiket, dengan tulisan Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Dia telah berhasil. Kedua orangtuanya juga berhasil mengikutinya dibarengi oleh wajah yang takjub karena telah berhasil menembus palang yang penuh dengan kemustahilan dalam akal sehat itu.

"Wow," Mr. Granger menganga tercengang. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa hal-hal seperti sulap ini benar-benar nyata. "Kita benar-benar berada di dunia sihir,"

Asap lokomotif melayang di atas kepala orang-orang yang ramai mengobrol, sementara kucing-kucing dalam berbagai warna menyusup di antara kaki mereka. Burung-burung hantu saling bersahutan, ditingkahi suara obrolan dan derit koper-koper berat yang diseret. Rangkaian beberapa gerbong yang di depan mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak. Beberapa di antaranya menjulurkan tubuh ke luar jendela untuk mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka, yang lain berebut tempat duduk.

Hermione tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya atau bahkan bereaksi. Ini benar-benar... _menajubkan_.

"Sayang, Mom tau bahwa ini adalah hal yang luarbiasa," Mrs. Granger menoleh ke arah gerbong-gerbong kereta itu dengan cemas; seolah ia mampu membaca pikiran putrinya yang menganga layaknya idiot. "Tapi Mom juga tidak suka apabila kau sampai tidak kebagian tempat duduk."

Hermione menoleh ke arah Mrs. Granger dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang, "Ini bahkan masih jam sepuluh."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara buku berjatuhan di belakang mereka. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang berponi itu menggerutu kesal ketika buku miliknya berjatuhan. Hermione secara spontan menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk mengambil buku-buku itu. Gadis pirang itu menatap Hermione sengit, ia menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih,"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Dari pandangan pertama saja ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa anak dihadapannya adalah anak yang akan menyebalkan nantinya. Tapi, setidaknya ia tahu terima kasih. Hermione mencoba mengikuti untuk menjaga kesopanannya, " _Well_ , apa kau datang sendirian?"

Gadis pirang itu agak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun pada akhirnya ia bersuara. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku pergi dengan kedua orangtuaku, namun adik perempuanku mengacaukan semuanya dengan menumpahkan jus labunya pada bajunya dan mereka terpaksa menangani bocah tengik itu dulu."

Oh, kini Hermione mengerti mengapa ia terlihat kusut begitu. "Lalu, barang-barangmu ada dimana? Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu tanpa membawa tas?"

"Semuanya masih ada pada mereka. Aku kemari duluan karena aku tak ingin sampai tidak kebagian tempat duduk." Ucapnya dengan nada yang masih sama menyebalkannya. Rambut pirang super lurusnya itu bergoyang menyebalkan. "Dan ini hanya tiga buku. Tiga buku tidaklah banyak."

Hermione menghendus, ia tahu akan menyesali pilihannya karena telah membuat keputusan untuk membantu anak dihadapannya ini.

"Halo nak," Mr. Granger menyela mereka dengan senyum tulusnya. "Kau bisa mencari tempat duduk bersama Hermione. Ia akan sangat senang bila mendapatkan teman duduk."

Anak itu menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Tapi, yang membuat Hermione tidak paham ketika sopan santunnya itu masih melekat jelas dalam dirinya. Itu aneh sekaligus mengerikan.

"Benarkah begitu? Aku akan sangat senang bila itu terjadi, Mr..."

"Granger,"

"Granger? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu sebelumnya," Kerutan di celah kedua alisnya membuat Hermione menyadari satu hal; anak ini pasti merupakan Darah Murni. Untung saja ia menghabiskan waktu satu tahun penuh untuk mempelajari tentang dunia sihir dan terang saja ia paham dengan kasus seperti ini. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi padanya dan hal itu baru saja dimulai.

Namun, ayahnya yang hanya muggle biasa justru tertawa, "Tentu saja kau tak pernah mendengarnya, kita baru saja bertemu beberapa menit lalu."

Mulut anak itu terkunci rapat dan hanya menunjukkan senyuman kecil yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat tulus. Hal itu membuat Hermione memincingkan matanya. Ia benci dengan status yang membeda-bedakan seorang penyihir. Cukup sudah dengan sebutan gila yang ditujukan untuk Hermione di dunianya yang lalu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diperolok kembali dengan istilah-istilah konyol nanti.

Bunyi suara lokomotif yang meniupkan belnya memecahkan ketegangan yang berlangsung singkat itu. Mrs. Granger kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera mencari tempat duduk dalam gerbong-gerbong itu. Pada akhirnya, mereka menyerah pada keadaan dan sepakat untuk mencari tempat duduk bersama.

"Kita belum berkenalan, Granger." Anak itu membuka suara, ketika mereka masih berusaha mencari bilik-bilik kompartemen mana yang masih tersedia. "Aku Daphne Greengrass."

 _Oh yeah, tentu saja ia Greengrass_ , Hermione secara spontan memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dugaannya tepat sekali. Anak perempuan menyebalkan yang sebentar lagi akan duduk bersamanya dalam kereta ini adalah Darah Murni asli—Hermione telah hapal diluar kepala untuk nama para Darah Murni yang begitu mengagung-agungkan darah keturunannya sebagai antisipasinya dalam memilih teman nanti.

Karena ia jelas paham bahwa anak keturunan Darah Murni tidak akan sudi bergaul dengan kelahiran muggle seperti dirinya.

"Hermione Granger," ucap Hermione ketus. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika ia melihat ada salah satu bilik kompartemen yang masih kosong di gerbong tengah. Mereka segera memasukinya dan kedua orangtua Hermione berusaha membantu putrinya untuk memasukkan koper-koper itu dalam kereta.

"Dan ya, aku adalah kelahiran Muggle dari keluarga non-magis, sesuai dugaanmu. Kau masih bisa merubah pikiranmu untuk tidak duduk satu kompartemen denganku." Hermione berbisik pada Daphne dengan nada yang tak ramah sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin sampai ayahnya dengar bahwa ini adalah suatu masalah yang riskan.

"Nah, sudah semua." Ayahnya tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana dengan barang bawaanmu? Apa kami perlu mencari orangtuamu atau—"

"Tidak perlu, . Seandainya mereka tidak disini pun, saya yakin nanti peri rumah kami yang akan membawakannya kemari dan mencari saya." Tutur Daphne dengan sopan ditambah senyuman yang tidak menyentuh hingga ujung matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlagak kaget, "Oh, maksud saya peri rumah itu seperti—pembantu. Maaf bila membingungkan anda, Mr. Granger."

Mata Daphne menatap mencemooh ke arah Hermione. Jelas saja keluarga Hermione tidak paham dengan semua itu; apalagi peri rumah. Kenyataan anak mereka adalah seorang penyihir saja mereka sangat takjub. Hermione semakin muak dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Mereka saling beradu tatap dan mengirimkan sinyal enyah-kau-dari-sini-bedebah.

"Daphne!"

Suara teriakan memanggil nama gadis pirang itu dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan seketika, ekspresi menyebalkannya itu berubah menjadi ceria. "Mum! Dad!"

Daphne berlari kecil untuk berbaur dalam pelukan orangtuanya yang sebelumnya menggandeng tangan saudarinya. Dari belakang, sosok kecil dengan topi kerucut dari kain dan lusuh itu terlihat membawa troli barang-barang yang bisa dipastikan milik Daphne dengan kepayahan memasukkan kedalam bilik kompartemen. Hermione pernah melihatnya dalam buku sejarah sihir ia miliki. Makhluk seperti kurcaci itu pasti adalah peri rumah milik keluarga Greengrass.

"Kau sudah dapat tempat duduk?" Wanita cantik berparas klasik yang Hermione asumsikan sebagai Ibu Daphne bertanya dengan lembut. Daphne mengangguk dan berbisik kecil kepada Mrs. Granger, lalu menunjuk ke arah keluarga Hermione.

Mrs. Greengrass tertegun, wanita cantik itu seketika langsung berbisik kepada suaminya dan reaksi suaminya pun sedikit terkejut. Hermione sudah menduga, pasti Daphne akan laporan bahwa dirinya adalah si Darah Lumpur. Namun kendati demikian, Mr. Greengrass malah mengajak Ayahnya bersalaman, begitu juga dengan kedua Ibu mereka. Wajahnya ramah, dan tidak ada gelagat yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada Muggle.

Ini aneh, bukankah Darah Murni selalu membenci kelahiran sepertinya?

"Daphne sangat beruntung mendapat teman baru di hari pertamanya menuju Hogwarts." Mrs. Greengrass mendekatinya. Senyumnya sangat cantik hingga rasanya Hermione merasa risih melihatnya. "Jadi apa kau yang bernama Hermione Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk kecil, ia berusaha menyamarkan kerutan dahinya yang menduga ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mrs. Greengrass menunduk, tangannya meraih pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Berteman baiklah dengan Daphne, oke?"

Baik Hermione dan Daphne sama-sama tak percaya atas apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Seorang Darah Murni menyuruh anaknya untuk berteman dengan kelahiran muggle sepertinya?

Senyuman itu tak pernah luntur barang sejenak dari wajah Ibu Daphne yang cantik itu. Matanya terus menatap Hermione dan tentu saja itu aneh. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu?

Bunyi peluit kemudian terdengar, orangtua mereka cepat-cepat menyuruh mereka segera masuk dalam kereta. Mereka berdua menurut, membuka jendela dan menjulurkan badan mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal.

"Kabarkan kami dengan surat, Mione!"

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengabari kalian setiap minggu!"

Lain halnya dengan Daphne. Mum dan Dad-nya justru mengingatkannya untuk berteman dengan baik pada Hermione. Anaknya tak berekasi sama sekali selain raut wajah kebingungan dan kesal.

Kereta mulai bergerak. Hermione dan Daphne melihat orangtua mereka serta adik kecil Daphne melambaikan tangan sampai keretanya bergerak semakin cepat. Setelah itu barulah mereka berhenti melambai. Hermione melihat pemandangan keluarga mereka itu menghilang ketika kereta berbelok. Pepohonan seperti berlari melintasi jendela, saling berkejaran layaknya rentetan bergerak yang tak terbatas. Hermione merasa bergairah sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi pastilah lebih baik daripada yang sedang ditinggalkannya.

Dan barulah Hermione tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya tinggal berdua dalam kompartemen ini dengan Daphne. Mulanya ia menutup jendela mereka, kemudian duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Daphne tidak lagi mengajaknya perang dalam adu pandang seperti tadi. Ia justru terlihat sibuk dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Hermione mencoba berdeham; memecah keheningan. "Kau boleh pindah jika kau—"

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi?" kedua tangan Daphne bersedekap di dadanya. "Kita akan _berteman_."

Ia berkata dengan nada bicara yang kesal; seolah-olah ini merupakan kesalahannya jika mereka harus berteman. Ini tidak masuk akal. Hermione mendengus, ia akan membuat semuanya jelas. "Pertama, aku tahu kau membenciku. Kedua, kau seharusnya tidak menuruti keinginan orangtuamu bila kau tak mau—"

"Ketiga, kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Daphne menyela.

Hermione berkacak pinggang, "Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Kau membenciku karena aku kelahiran muggle. Dan aku tidak akan sudi jika kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur nantinya!"

"Darah lumpur?" Daphne menatap Hermione dengan konyol. Seolah-olah ia tak paham mengapa Hermione bertingkah demikian. "Kau hidup di jaman apa sih? Kata-kata itu sudah dihapuskan sejak Dumbledore menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah—itu sudah lama sekali, dasar konyol. Tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan panggilan itu lagi pada penyihir kelahiran muggle."

Kini Hermione yang terkejut, ternyata sebutan hina seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia bergumam, "Kenapa aku tidak pernah menemukan informasi di buku tentang itu ya,"

Daphne mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ya tidak kaget sih, kau kan kelahiran muggle. Akses informasi tentang dunia sihir _jelas_ kurang kau dapatkan."

Sindiran itu mungkin itu memang benar, akses informasinya tentang dunia sihir hanya berpacuan dari buku-buku yang ia beli dan informasi dari Profesor Riddle. _Tentu saja itu kurang_. Mengetahui fakta dirinya yang sangat haus akan informasi dan pengetahuan-pengetahuan baru tentang sihir, membuatnya kesal karena ia tak mengetahui perihal dihapuskannya sebutan darah lumpur dari dunia sihir.

"Tapi, tetap saja." Hermione bersuara lagi. Ia masih belum puas akan rasa penasarannya. "Bukankah Darah Murni memang membenci kelahiran sepertiku? Maksudku, mengapa kedua orangtuamu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda demikian?"

Daphne menarik nafas panjang, "Beberapa keluarga Darah Murni memang masih ada yang berlaku rasis seperti yang kau katakan. Namun, keluargaku adalah salah satu yang menentang diskriminasi itu. Keluarga kami merupakan anggota dari perkumpulan yang diciptakan Tom Riddle,"

"Tom Riddle? Maksudmu, Profesor Riddle?"

Raut wajah Daphne langsung berubah menjadi gadis yang malu-malu seperti tengah membahas pria idamannya. _Oh, lihatlah dia._

"Ya, keren bukan? Profesor kita adalah pemimpin dari pergerakan terhebat sepanjang sejarah sihir. Semua orang di negeri ini memujanya, dia dengan lantang berani mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk menunjukkan kesetaraan kelahiran muggle dengan Darah Murni itu secara mutlak adalah sama. Singkat kata, dia adalah seorang _pahlawan_."

Penjelasan antusias yang dilontarkan Daphne dengan cepat membuat Hermione melongo. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu tentang apa-apa akan pria yang sudah bertukar surat dengannya selama setahun ini selain fakta yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan tutor persiapan kedatangannya?

"Awalnya ia ditentang habis-habisan, sempat ada kericuhan dimana-mana kala itu kata nenekku, namun ia bisa membuktikan bahwa trah yang ada pada Darah Murni sesungguhnya bermula dari kelahiran Muggle. Kau tahu, kata-kata legendaris yang sangat kusuka darinya adalah; ' _Sihir tidak bergantung terhadap_ _garis keturunan d_ _arah apa yang_ _mengalir dalam tubuhmu_ _, melainkan sihir sendiri yang memilih untuk merasuk_ _ke dalam sukma_ _mu._ '. Bukankah dia sangat keren?"

Kepalanya berusaha mencerna semua informasi baru itu. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat untuk membuat suatu kesimpulan.

Oke, jadi Profesornya merupakan pemimpin kelompok pergerakan besar didunia, merupakan pencetus dihapuskannya sebutan darah lumpur, dan sedangkan dia terus menerus menganggunya bertukar surat dengan orang _sepenting_ itu selama satu tahun penuh!

Hermione mengurut pelipisnya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol atau tolol dalam suratnya. _Demi jubah konyol Merlin, Tom Riddle adalah orang yang_ _sangat penting_ _di dunia sihir_ _ini_ _!_

"Harus kuakui," Daphne melirik kuku-kukunya yang dicat warna permen kapas. "Penyihir dari kelahiran muggle memang merupakan darah yang spesial. Kau harus bangga dengan hal itu. Sihir telah memilihmu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau kelihatannya membenciku?"

Daphne mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, "Aku hanya tidak suka fakta bahwa ada orang yang lebih spesial dariku."

 _Bocah tengik._ Hermione menarik nafas panjang dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi mulut sinis Daphne yang menyebalkan.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu kau akan masuk asrama mana?" tanya gadis pirang dengan rambut super lurusnya itu.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi dan aku berharap aku masuk Gryffindor. Kedengarannya itu yang paling baik. Kudengar Dumbledore sendiri juga dulu di sana. Tetapi kurasa Ravenclaw juga tidak terlalu buruk."

Daphne tertawa mencemooh, "Ya, ya, untuk penyihir sepertimu sih aku tidak akan kaget bila kau ditempatkan di Gryffindor. _Sangat mencerminkan dirimu_ ,"

Bahkan Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa Daphne melontarkan perkataan itu seperti ejekan. Apa yang salah dengan Gryffindor? "Memangnya kau akan memilih apa?"

"Slytherin, sudah jelas. Keluargaku semua ditempatkan disana, tidak terkecuali. Kau tahu apa lagi yang membuat Slytherin begitu hebat?" Ujung bibir kiri Daphne terangkat. "Profesor Riddle adalah Kepala Asramanya."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini Hermione memutar kedua bolamatanya. Daphne yang arogan dan menyebalkan tentu saja akan memilih Slytherin, asrama yang nyaris seluruhnya berisi para darah murni. Belum lagi obsesinya terhadap Profesor Riddle membuatnya semakin jelas. Harusnya ia tak usah bertanya mengenai hal itu. Semua sudah _ter_ _l_ _ampau jelas_.

"Aku yakin betul bahwa nanti kita tak akan satu asrama. Meskipun begitu, aku adalah teman pertamamu disini. Kita tetap harus menyapa satu sama lain." kata Daphne. "Ya, walau kita nanti adalah rival."

"Rival?"

"Serius?" Daphne memandang wajah Hermione tidak percaya. "Slytherin dan Gryffindor itu akan selalu menjadi rival abadi." ujar Daphne menerangkannya dengan menyiratkan nada seharusnya-kau-tahu-hal-sepenting-ini.

Gadis dengan surai seperti semak belukar miliknya itu mendengus. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap si rambut pirang dihadapannya. Mulut cerdasnya ingin sekali menanggapi ocehan si cewek congkak dari keluarga Greengrass ini dengan sarkasmenya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih bungkam karena ia rasa percuma menanggapi orang seperti Daphne ini.

Kemudian ia memilih untuk termenung, menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari luar kaca jendela kereta ini dalam sunyi. _Profesor Riddle_... memikirkan namanya saja Hermione ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding. Betapa bodohnya ia tak tahu menahu soal histori hebat yang melatar belakangi Tom Riddle.

Satu tahun mereka bertukar surat, Demi Merlin.

Satu tahun dan ia _tak tahu apa-apa_.

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, menghakimi dirinya sendiri bodoh karena tidak mencari tahu siapa sesungguhnya Profesor yang berhasil membuatnya percaya bahwa dirinya penyihir. Hermione bersandar pada dinding kereta di sampingnya, masih merutuki ketololannya. Mengapa orang sepenting Tom Riddle rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertukar surat hanya demi memberi informasi tentang dunia sihir kepadanya? Tapi, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin apa yang dilakukan Profesor Riddle padanya, berlaku sama terhadap murid yang lainnya.

Kiriman hadiah buku-buku pemberian Profesor Riddle, surat-surat detail berisi informasi yang ia butuhkan untuk bertahan di Hogwarts, cerita tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia sihir...

Tentu saja dia bukan _satu-satunya,_ bukan? Mengingat dia hanyalah seorang tutor persiapannya untuk ke Hogwarts.

Bertukar surat dengan dirinya hanyalah sebuah hubungan formalitas belaka.

Dan pastinya, banyak pula murid yang melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya.

 _Ya, pasti begitu._

Hermione merasa kecewa entah kenapa. Pemikiran bahwa bukan dia satu-satunya yang bertukar surat dengan Profesor Riddle membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk. Menghela nafas panjang, Hermione mencoba menditraksi pemikirannya dengan menarik tongkat sihirnya yang terselip dalam jubah hitamnya. Ia melirik ke arah Daphne yang ternyata memperhatikan tingkahnya. Hermione berdeham kecil,

"Sudah pernah mencoba sebuah mantra?"

Dan mereka berakhir hanyut dalam percakapan pagi itu, pagi sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai di sekolah baru mereka sebagai penyihir; Hogwarts.

* * *

Manusia setengah raksasa yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hagrid adalah orang pertama yang menjemput para murid kelas satu, ketika kereta mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Greengrass berulang kali mengoceh bahwa darah campuran seperti Hagrid itu sering dikucilkan. Katanya, ia tidak sudi juga bila harus berdekatan dengan orang yang kelihatannya berbahaya itu. Hermione mendengus, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar-benar harus berkawan dengan cewek seperti Greengrass.

Dia benar-benar _sialan_ merepotkan.

Mereka mendaki jalanan di bukit karang, mengikuti cahaya lampu Hagrid, sampai akhirnya tiba di hamparan rumput halus berembun tepat di depan bayangan kastil megah kuno yang terlihat sangat indah.

Rombongan mereka lalu mendaki undakan batu dan berkerumun di depan pintu depan besar dari kayu ek. Hagrid mengangkat kepalan raksasanya dan mengetuk pintu kastil itu tiga kali. Tak menunggu lama, pintu besar itu langsung terbuka. Seorang penyihir wanita jangkung memakai jubah hijau zamrud berdiri disana. Wajahnya sangat galak dan pikiran yang menyapa Hermione pertama kali kala melihatnya adalah, jangan sampai ia membuat penyihir ini marah.

"Kelas satu, Profesor McGonagall," kata Hagrid.

"Terima Kasih, Hagrid. Biar aku ambil alih sekarang."

Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar. Aula di belakang pintu luas sekali, dinding batunya diterangi obor-obor menyala. Langit-langitnya tinggi sekali sehingga tak bisa dilihat, dan ada tangga pualam megah di depan mereka, menuju ke lantai atas.

Hermione bisa mendengar dengung ratusan suara dari pintu di sebelah kanan—murid-murid lainnya pastilah sudah di sana—tetapi Profesor McGonagall membawa para murid kelas satu ke kamar kecil kosong di luar aula. Mereka bergerombol, berdiri lebih berdekatan daripada biasanya, memandang sekeliling dengan cemas.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Pesta awal tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai. Tetapi sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk asrama mana. Seleksi ini upacara yang sangat penting karena selama kalian berada di sini, asrama kalian akan menjadi semacam keluarga bagi kalian di Hogwarts." Terangnya dengan suara lantang. "Kalian akan belajar dalam satu kelas dengan teman-teman seasrama kalian, tidur di asrama kalian, dan melewatkan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi asrama kalian. Ada empat asrama di sini, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan, Slytherin. Masing-masing asrama punya sejarah dan masing-masing telah menghasilkan penyihir hebat."

Matanya tak berhenti untuk menatap satu persatu murid kelas satu dengan tatapan tajam; menginspeksi. "Pada akhir tahun, asrama yang berhasil mengumpulkan angka paling banyak akan dianugerahi Piala Asrama dan itu merukapan suatu kehormatan besar. Kuharap kalian semua akan membawa kebanggaan bagi asrama mana pun yang akan kalian tempati."

Profesor McGonagall berdeham kecil ketika ia menyadari ada siswa tidak memperhatikannya. "Upacara seleksi akan berlangsung setelah ini di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Jangan membuat keributan, perhatikan jika nama kalian di panggil nantinya. Aku akan tinggal kalian disini sebentar."

Ketika Profesor McGonagall pergi meninggalkan mereka, semua anak-anak kelas satu mulai panik. Mereka tidak berani bersuara keras, melainkan hanya bisik-bisik pada teman-teman disamping mereka. Dada Hermione berdegup kencang, ia tak dapat menutupi kegugupannya. Kemudian ia memilih untuk berbisik kepada Daphne,

"Kira-kira bagaimana cara tes seleksi masuk ke asrama? Apa kau ada informasi?"

"Itu suatu yang rahasia sebenarnya. Orangtuaku hanya memberi petunjuk bahwa tesnya tidak akan menyakitkan." Daphne menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mungkin kita di ajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai sihir?"

"Yang kau butuhkan hanya duduk dan menunggu Topi Seleksi itu membaca kemampuanmu dan kemudian kau akan terpilih di asrama mana yang pantas untukmu."

Tiba-tiba cowok di samping mereka ikut menimpali. Rambutnya pirang platinum dengan kulit pucat, wajahnya kelihatan congkak, rambutnya di sisir ke belakang dengan klimis.

"Dari mana kau tahu informasi itu?" Hermione bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Ia menyeringai sombong, "Tentu aku tahu informasi itu. Ayahku adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di Hogwarts."

Daphne memutar kedua bolamatanya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, "Yeah, yeah, Malfoy. Berhenti menyombongkan dirimu, bedebah."

"Greengrass, dari dulu aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau bisa menghentikan tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu." Cowok yang disebut Daphne bernama Malfoy itu membalasnya hanya dengan seringainya.

 _Anak ini sok keren sekali_ , pikir Hermione jengkel. Tapi di sisi lain ia setuju dengan pendapat Malfoy tentang Daphne yang menyebalkan.

Lalu manik matanya melirik ke arah Hermione. Kali ini ia tersenyum wajar, seringai sialannya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Namaku Draco Malfoy." ia menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan. "Kau?"

Hermione ragu-ragu untuk membalas jabat tangan itu. Ia takut menyesalinya jika ia harus berakhir berteman dengan orang menyebalkan lagi. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu.

Sudah cukup dengan Greengrass, ia tidak mau menambah daftar orang menyebalkan seperti Malfoy ini sebagai temannya. Lagipula, matanya sudah sakit melihat kelakuan orang-orang berambut pirang ini.

"Hermione Granger." ucapnya cepat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Malfoy.

Malfoy sepertinya terlihat kesal karena Hermione tak membalas jabatan tangannya. Tapi ia kemudian mencoba untuk bersikap biasa karena ia terlihat tertarik akan suatu hal. "Granger? Kau kelahiran Muggle?"

Diingatkan seperti itu, Hermione merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia masih merasa aneh bahwa nyatanya penyihir kelahiran Muggle adalah darah yang istimewa. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari buku yang dibacanya. "Ya, semacam itulah."

Mata Malfoy kemudian berbinar, "Wow, keren." Ujarnya antusias. "Keluargaku adalah salah satu pelopor pergerakan besar pembuka mata dunia tentang Muggle."

Ia mendengus. Hermione paham betul bahwa anak congkak ini tengah membuat Hermione agar terkagum-kagum dengannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah tidak ada sama sekali yang biasa saja di Hogwarts? Setidaknya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang tidak melulu membangga-banggakan apa yang mereka miliki.

Hermione merasa sangat berterimakasih ketika McGonagall kembali menghampiri gerombolan anak-anak kelas satu itu dengan wajah galaknya. Ia mengintruksi semuanya untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Seketika ia merasa seakan kakinya berubah jadi timah, Hermione masuk barisan di belakang anak berambut kecokelatan, dengan Daphne disampingnya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, kembali ke aula depan dan masuk lewat sepasang pintu ganda ke Aula Besar.

Ketika kakinya melangkah pada setiap jengkal lantai yang dipijaknya, Hermione tak pernah membayangkan ada tempat seaneh dan sehebat itu. Aula ini diterangi ribuan lilin yang melayang-layang di udara di atas empat meja panjang. Murid-murid kelas yang lebih tinggi duduk mengelilingi keempat meja itu. Meja-meja ini dipenuhi piring dan piala keemasan berkilau. Di ujung Aula, di tempat yang lebih tinggi, ada meja panjang lain, tempat para guru duduk.

"Hermione, lihatlah! Itu Profesor Riddle!"

Manik matanya langsung menangkap objek yang dimaksudkan Daphne padanya; yaitu Tom Riddle. Profesor itu duduk diantara jejeran guru tepat di hadapannya dengan jubah hitam sutra yang berkilau dengan kharisma yang berkoar jelas dalam dirinya. Sorot matanya tajam dan entah mengapa ia merasa yakin tutor persiapannya itu tengah menatapnya saat ini. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang; ia bingung ia merasakan antara takut atau malu karena tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Daphne yang histeris melihat pujaannya itu sama sekali tak membantu. Ia justru memperjelas hal seperti, "Dia melihat ke arah sini! Astaga!"

Oh, Merlin. Hermione siap apabila bumi ingin menelannya detik ini juga.

Profesor McGonagall mengintruksikan mereka untuk menghadap murid-murid yang lain, dengan para guru di belakang mereka. Lagi-lagi ia terselamatkan oleh Profesor McGonagall untuk mendistraksi pandangannya dari Profesor Riddle. Ratusan wajah yang memandang mereka, kelihatan seperti lentera pucat di bawah kelap-kelip cahaya lilin. Bertebaran di sana-sini di antara para murid, hantu-hantu berkilau bagai kabut keperakan. Untuk menghindari begitu banyak mata yang menatapnya, Hermione memandang ke atas dan melihat langit-langit hitam bagai beludru dengan bintang-bintang bertebaran. Ia langsung teringat bahwa langit-langit aula ini disihir supaya tampak seperti langit di luar seperti yang dibacanya dalam buku Sejarah Hogwarts.

Hermione cepat-cepat memandang ke bawah lagi ketika Profesor McGonagall meletakkan bangku berkaki empat di depan murid-murid kelas satu. Di atas bangku itu diletakkannya topi sihir berujung runcing. Topi itu sudah bertambal, berjumbai, dan kotor sekali.

Semua orang di Aula sekarang mengarahkan pandangan ke topi itu. Hermione juga memandangnya. Selama beberapa detik, hanya ada kesunyian total. Kemudian topi itu meliuk. Robekan di dekat tepinya membuka lebar seperti mulut— dan topi itu mulai menyanyikan lagu entah apa itu, tapi Hermione dapat menangkap maksud nyanyian topi itu tentang tata cara penyeleksian asrama mereka kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang Malfoy katakan pada mereka sebelumnya.

"Sialan, bedebah itu tidak bohong," bisik Daphne dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yang disebut namanya harap maju dan memakai topi, lalu duduk di atas bangku untuk diseleksi," kata McGonagall. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Seorang anak perempuan berwajah merah dengan rambut pirang dibuntut kuda keluar dari barisan, memakai topi, yang langsung melorot menutupi matanya, dan duduk. "HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak si topi, padahal kira-kira baru sepuluh detik ia duduk disana. Meja di sebelah kanan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Hannah mendekat dan duduk di meja Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Meja kedua dari kiri ganti bertepuk kali ini, beberapa anak Ravenclaw berdiri untuk berjabat tangan dengan Terry ketika dia telah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Brown, Lavender" menjadi anggota baru Gryffindor yang pertama dan meja di ujung kiri meledak bersorak-sorai. "Bulstrode, Millicent", untuk Slytherin. Dalam sekilas pandang saja Hermione dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anak-anak Slytherin kelihatannya tidak menyenangkan.

Bicara soal Slytherin, ia jadi teringat bahwa Profesor Riddle adalah Kepala Asramanya. Ia mencoba mencuri pandang ke belakang, dan ia langsung bersitatap dengan mata gelap milik Tom Riddle. Hermione terkejut karena sepertinya Profesornya itu telah menatapnya sedari tadi. Ketika ia melihat seulas senyum dari bibir guru paling tampan seantero Hogwarts yang digadang-gadang itu tertuju padanya, Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan.

 _Kenapa ia harus tersenyum padanya seperti itu?!_

"Granger, Hermione!"

Suara Profesor McGonagall yang memanggil nama Hermione, membuatnya tersentak. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bereaksi biasa saja dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi berkaki empat itu, ia dapat merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya hingga rasanya seperti ada yang mengebor belakang kepalanya. Hermione tak mau menebak-nebak, ia hanya ingin seleksi ini cepat selesai.

McGonagall memakaikan kepalanya dengan Topi Seleksi itu dan ia kembali dikejutkan karena topi itu bersuara dalam kepalanya. "Berbakat, cerdas, berani... Sangat berani." Topi itu mengoceh, seakan mengulik-ulik isi dalam kepalanya. "Sangat cemerlang! Kau penyihir paling cemerlang setelah sekian lama aku menemukan hal yang sama seperti ini! Terakhir kali aku menemukan hal seperti ini, kutempatkan dia di Slytherin,"

 _Jangan Slytherin._

 _Jangan Slytherin._

 _Jangan Slytherin._

"Jangan Slytherin, eh?" kata topi itu. "Kau yakin? Kau bisa jadi penyihir hebat lho, semuanya ada di kepalamu, dan Slytherin bisa membantumu mencapai kemasyhuran, tak diragukan lagi—tidak? Yah, kalau kau yakin—lebih baik GRYFFINDOR!"

Suara riuh dari meja Gryffindor menyambutnya penuh sukacita. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, jadi penyihir cilik itu berjalan dengan setengah berlari menghampiri meja asramanya. Para seniornya menyerbunya dengan wajah sumringah hanya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang. Hermione bernafas lega karena ini sesuai dengan ekspetasinya; ia berhasil masuk ke asrama favoritnya, Gryffindor.

Namun, ketika ia tak sengaja memandang ke arah Meja Tinggi dimana tempat para guru duduk, kebahagiannya seketika lenyap saat ia melihat raut wajah Tom Riddle yang mendadak jadi seperti tak suka melihatnya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya samar, ia bahkan sama sekali tak terasa saat ia digeret duduk oleh salah satu cewek di mejanya yang masih menyambut secara sukacita kedatangan anggota baru dalam asrama mereka. Kemudian, ia teringat satu hal;

 _Slytherin dan Gryffindor_ _itu akan_ _selalu menjadi rival abadi._

* * *

 **Author's Time :**

MY LOVEEEEEEE!

Aku seneng akhirnya aku bisa nyentuh dan ngelanjutin fanfiction berdebu ini setelah diterjang kesibukan bertubi-tubi tahun ini :") kalian yang selalu ingetin aku buat update, pm dan gak berhenti komen buat nanya kapan kelanjutan fanfiction elek ini, sungguhan deh kalian luarbiasa!

Terimakasih sudah meningatkan dosa-dosaku yang harus kutebus ya, fellas:*

Anyway, I KNOW KELEN BAKALAN NEMUIN HAL-HAL WEIRD AF IN DIS CHAP WKWKWKWK. Daphne temenan sama Hermione? C'mon dude, logis aja kaga :v Darah lumpur udah kaga ada lagi, Malfoy still annoying person for sure and there's still many weird things in this story yang bakalan aku explain laterrrrr.

Please, lemme know if you find out kualitas tulisanku menurun atau hal-hal mengganjal sebagainya yang membuat kalian kurang puwassss (I'm a hospitality person, so your satisfaction is my pleasure!), I'll try my best to fill up your bottle of pleasure in the next chapter!

Yang tanya-tanya kapan cinta-cintaannya tomione padahal ini cerita rate m, sabar dong. Kelen kan tau Hermione masih kelas satu ah dasar kalian para cabul :")

SEE YA IN CHAPTER 9!

.

.

Best regards,

 ** _voldemortslave._**


End file.
